Good Vibrations
by sairypetshogun
Summary: When the SWA decides to give out vibrators as white day gifts now rukia gets to decide how much she wants to shake up life at the Kuchiki manor.Will Byakuya be feeling the "good vibrations" or get left standing still? rated M for Future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**** This story contains a very adult theme having to do with vibrators and various sex toys if you are offended by such objects i would not read or read with caution. There will be lemons and implied lemons along the way as well. As well Yachiru will be integrated into this story there will be ****NO**** child porn at all and I will not sexualize her in any way shape or form. This is also a ****VERY CRACK**** fiction .**

**Any who I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed and just looked at the little red box in front of her in disbelief , how in the hell had she gotten herself tangled up in this mess . She couldn't give this to any one not even anonymously because in her heart she would know who had it ,and she could probably never look at that person again without blushing or laughing .

She let out a deep breath and flicked the stupid box. " Damn Martini Mondays."

* * *

Martini Mondays were a tradition the Shinigami Woman's Association started after Lieutenant Nanao came back from the real world having been introduced to this wonderful drink by her Taichou. However Martini Mondays were reserved for special occasions when there was a subject that the woman didn't necessarily want to address. These Mondays were not like the usual Saturday meetings with a little saki when they were all feeling like they needed a break. Martini Monday was like pulling out the big guns when **No one** felt like addressing the topic. In this case it was white day, every year they were required to exchange gifts the with Men's Association, but for some reason this year none of the women wanted to they were well good and tired of going out of their way to try to find a good gift for their counter parts only to get a piece of chocolate some other half assed gift it just didn't seem worth it any more. That and the fact the Hitsugaya didn't like candy it made him feel like a child blah, blah , blah. Kuchiki didn't like sweets whine , whine , whine. No one could blame Ukitake he loved candy but Unahanna often worried about the man's health . A long with various other complaints the men were just big baby's and forget personalized gifts it's not the right color , the right size hell the right thing. Then it became a who had the biggest penis day by judging who got the most gifts. No one wanted to deal with their bitching and ego's this year .

Plus none of the girls had anyone this year they in particularly wanted to give gifts to or none they would admit to because this year had just been a crazy year for them . Mayuri had slipped everyone a truth serum and a lot of bad feelings as well as un wanted omissions of " I have loved you all my life's" came out so there had been a lot of avoidance because of it. So the meeting started off like this

"_Who brought the Vodka?"Four bottles of various flavors shot up in the air. " Very good." Nanao stated. "And the mixers?"More hands shot up with things ranging for cranberry juice , lemon juice , vermouth and other highly alcoholic mixers as well as ice and the lovely shakers that made this meeting oh so wonderful. All the girls had their own personalized glass's ranging for the very simple to the elaborate shaped and frosted glass. They even quazi let Yachiru in on the fun with her florescent pink glass which was always filled with cranberry juice._

_This meeting was going to be held in squad two's main office because everyone was scared senseless of Soifon's wrath so the women could drink in peace. Since this was considered more of a grown up meeting after everyone had their first glass in hand Nanao Stood up to address them " So who actually wants to address the subject at hand?" the room was filled gowns then became extremely silent "Come on." She said with a tired sigh "This god forsaken day will not just disappear."_

"_I could probably make it." Soifon muttered."_

_There was a silent consideration of this idea before Matsumoto stood up "Why don't we just go with chocolate I'm sure I could pacify my Taichou from whining to much." The women looked up at her with pointed looks they all knew that one wasn't going to happen. "Fine." She sat down and drained her glass. By this time even thought it was early the first round was almost done and the second round was getting set up. It was Rukia who stood up this time her glass almost empty. "Why don't we just annoy them all this year and get them Chappy mug's." there was another murmur of consideration "That's not a terrible idea." She said with a shrug. The second round was going around and the women were starting to loosen up a bit. "We could get them nothing this year." Isane Kotetsu said truthfully this idea didn't even get her reprimanded by her Taichou and got a few giggles as the lovely drinks started to work their magic. _

_Lounging very haphazardly on a chair Nanao's eyes got a little gleam in them. "I know what to get them." She started to smirk an almost devilish smirk the diverted all of the women's attention to this normally proper vice captain. "We get them vibrators." She started to giggle a bit. At this thought Matsumoto started to laugh. "Why?" Ise grinned " Well think about it, every year they preen like a bunch of damn peacocks as the candy starts to pile up on their desk. I for one never get to hear the end of it from my Taichou." She snorted and shook her head with and un amused expression, but there was a tittle of laugher that was starting to spread through the girls. "I got this idea from my Taichou. You guy's remember after that truth serum came out. Well Shunsui actually gave me one and told me if he couldn't get rid of my frustration himself then he would give me something that made me think of him every time I used it." This time all the women were really stunned into silence. _

_Nanao dismissed this with a wave of her hand "But think about this , they think they know us all so well, why don't we give these gifts anonymously to see if they really know us and to see if these " she quoted in the air with her fingers 'Might taichous' even know how to respond after getting something so forward. I mean Matsumoto got so many empty I will love you until I die omissions she even went into hiding." " I did not hide" the other woman said petulantly. "And poor Taichou Kuchiki threatened to kill people if they kept it up. They were all false lust filled declarations of love." As sad as it sounded it was true because the only thing the serum brought up was current pet peeves that people were having at that time. "And you know about there over inflated egos. This could be a real omission of how we really feel about them ." the sent out snorts and a lot of laughter . "Oh come on think about giving Renji a ten inch floppy dildo." This sent out a burst of laughter now even from Rukia. "Flaccid and full of air." Momo snorted and spit out her sip, Nanao arched her eyebrow still smiling get Hitsugaya a two inch teal one. No one would know who gave what and if this is what we really thought about them." _

"_This will send them into therapy for years." Unahanna giggled "And think of the one we could get for Yamamoto" Soifon smirked a drunken little smirk and the entire room erupted in giggles "Or the many" the room erupted in laughter " I say let's do it." Unahanna laughed and got out her lap top and all the girls gathered round with their third round and credit cards in hand._

_By this time Yachiru had fallen asleep on Soifons desk and was drooling on her paper worker due to lack of knowledge about what these crazy women were talking about and boredom._

_After ordering with express deliever and a discount for buying in bulk the woman dispersed without properly closing the meeting because they were well on their way to happy land._

* * *

All Rukia remembered about the rest of the night was very wobbly making her way home in a half drunken haze and meeting her Nii-sama at the door. She had watched as his disapproving expression turn to anger , turned to concern. She looked up at him snickered and said "You're going to love this one." She was really lucky he didn't kill her as she wobbled her way to her room and passed out on her bed.

* * *

Now Rukia sat on her bed and stared at the box with a miserable sigh by the time the vibrators came it was too late it was two days before white day and there was no going back on this drunken idea .And now white day was tomorrow so there really was no going back . Taking a deep breath she looked away from the box. Rukia knew who she wanted to give it to and now it just felt like she was throwing herself off a cliff .

* * *

That truth serum that Mayuri had given out had done some major damage around the Seireitei to a lot of people but the most damage it did was to the Kuchiki house. For the three horrid days that it stayed in your system you could literately hide no emotion. So even if you didn't say anything to anyone you could feel it in the room emotions oozed from the person that was feeling it .May it be longing , desire , lust , love or pure unadulterated hatred it was there.

What hit Rukia the hardest was the first night it had been in her system. She had decided to go out to the garden to walk in the moon garden. It was a quiet solitary place that she could contemplate her little world as she made her way around the maze , and that night she had a lot of contemplate. A few days before she had gone to the private training room in the manor it was quiet there and it seemed to be a place that she and Sod-No-Shirayuki communicated the best. It had been the middle of the day so she really thought nothing of it her Nii-sama was away at work or doing something that had to do with the family which meant she had it for the whole day by herself without being under the watched and very scrutinizing eye of her Nii-sama.

When she had gotten to the room and started to open the door she heard something that was coming from inside it sounded like soft foot steps. So curiously before opening the door all the way she peak in and what she saw made her heart and her stomach feel like they plummeted to the floor . She couldn't move she couldn't speak and she couldn't look away. Her Nii-sama was practicing which wouldn't have been unuseal or made her react in such a manner but his jacket had been thrown haphazard to the side of the room and he was only in his Hakama pants , no slippers , no socks . His eyes were closed as he was moving through each form. It was like watching liquid flow over steel every muscle in his body moving with smooth precision that took her breath away. She had never seen her Nii-sama in such a raw form his face was soft and placid as his body moved with an easy grace making him look like a much younger man , a man his age without a care in the world. It felt like she was seeing him for the very first time as she felt something warm unfurl from inside of her and that scared the hell out of her.

That thought alone made her snap back to reality and out of her trans not even bothering to close the door she tried to move out of the wing as silently as possible before hitting the main hall and sprinting out of the house. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and it felt like her world had crashed in on her. He was her Nii-sama he was not a man to be wanted or desired he was cold and collected the entity that satellited around the manor with her. He was not supposed to be real to her she had been fighting this thought for some years now. She couldn't ignore his presence he was a beautiful man to be sure and as they slowly thawed to each other her feelings had started to change and with what she had witness almost made him tangible.

She had dreamed about him for the next few nights his image having been thoroughly etched into her brain and now she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. As she walked he was all she could think of she silently wondered what it would be like to touch him to feel him .Mentally frowning to herself she now felt like every other foolish women of the Seireitei letting out a disgusted snort she ran into something hard. However that something hard caught her and that was when the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened she looked up into his eyes.

"Oh god." She pulled her hand out of his as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

He looked down at her intensely. What she expected to see was anger flash through his eyes but she saw something completely different a softness.

"You saw me didn't you." His voice came out gently as he brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek.

"Yes." She whispered looking away "I . . I. . . didn't mean to ." she started to ramble nervously trying escape whatever wrath she would encoure .

He went to open his mouth again but the feelings that were radiating from him were too much for her to take if she wasn't mistaken she was feeling the same want and need from him that she was feeling with in herself and that was more then she could handle.

"I need to go." The words came out hurriedly and she ran back to her room.

The next few days had been impossible in the Kuchiki house hold nither one would come home and if they did they would purposely pass each other and took their meals separately in their rooms.

After it was discovered what Mayuri had done all hell broke loose as the damage that had been done was trying to get repaired.

Things went back to normal in the Kuchiki house hold the whole incident had been blotted out as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

She continued to look at the box , the damage had already been done so if she gave this to Byakuya what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Please R&R it would make this author extremely happy and please no flames **

**Reviews=love=happy inspired author so give your author some luv **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**** This story contains a very adult theme having to do with vibrators and various sex toys if you are offended by such objects I would not read or read with caution. There will be lemons and implied lemons along the way as well. As well Yachiru will be integrated into this story there will be ****NO**** child porn at all and I will not sexualize her in any way shape or form. This is also a ****VERY CRACK**** fiction .**

**Any who I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

**As well .I sincerely welcome those of you who find and would like to correct my flaws in my use of honorifics or use proper japans terms, but if you could please PM the correct term instead of putting it In my review that would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Sairy **

* * *

White day dawned nice and early if Byakuya didn't have work ethic he would call in sick today and spend it training. It would be more productive than what he would end up spending his day doing , dodging damn delivery men that would deliver mounds of useless chocolate to his office or to him directly anywhere else he might possibly be. For the life of him he could never understand why the men of the Seireitei like this day. Renji, Shuuhei and most of the other men love it and ate it up , well at it up like it was candy . What was even more bewildering was how after so many years of the ridiculous fuss Kyoraku could even stand stepping foot outside his house, but then again the man got off on things like this.

However something was off about this morning usually Rukia was up by now and had presented him with her obligatory white day chocolate then scampered off to give the rest of her little bag to the other men she held dear to her heat.

"Now that is that way it was supposed to be." He thought to himself "Just little considerate gifts that were give to the men you cared about .Not obscene declarations of love that came in mounds of chocolate or other repugnant useless gifts."

Ugh! He pressed his thumb and his forefinger to the bridge of his nose in hope of relieving some of the tension that was already starting to build up. He didn't have any more time to wait for Rukia to wake up to go through their yearly ceremony. it was a little disappointing however for the last few years hers had been the only chocolate that he wanted to receive because she was the only one who got it right. It was a little piece of chocolate shaped in the form of a sakura blossom and since she knew he didn't care for things that were too sweet she had found this chocolate that had chili's mixed into it that gave it just the right amount of spice. He would more than likely receive it later on in the day so he didn't put much thought into it .

Walking swiftly through his garden to the front gate of the manor he looked back for a moment then frowned as he walked through it.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat at his desk in quiet contemplation as he looked over the paperwork that was built up in neat little piles . He silently wondered how much work was really going to get done today . Being white day and all the Seireitei always seemed to be buzzing with to many hormones and most of this time was spent either giving or receiving gifts there really were years he wondered why he even let this foolish tradition be practiced in the Seireitei . Of cores he was no exception from receiving gifts his female captains and vice captains usually got him something as well as the Shinigami Women's Association. They were all polite little gifts or cards given out of tradition and respect. Being as he was too old for such other non sense his time as a young man had come and gone age's ago.

Suddenly there was a small knock at his office door he was not expecting anybody especially no one with such a small knock.

"Enter." His stern voice echoed throughout the room and carried through to the hall way.

The door opened a crack and in came Yachiru the little pink haired demon child that Taichou Zaraki had managed to find some where . Though little and cute Yamamoto swore someday soon the child would find a way to blow up half the Seireitei. In wobbled the little girl carrying a box that was nearly as big as she was and a good deal wider and he was sure was a great deal heavier.

"A gift for you Captain Commander, may I please set it on your desk."

She waited for verbal conformation before moving because she could not see over the box to see any gesture that the man would make.

"You may."

Heaving the box onto the desk she bowed deeply to him .

" May I take my leave now please."

He just looked at the child this perhaps was the most behaved he had ever seen this child and it un nerved him slightly.

"You may."

Lifting herself from her bow she turned and scampered out of the room quickly.

He sat at his desk now observing the large black box with a silver bow tied around it . Now this certainly looked to be an unusual white day gift. Scanning it once more he found a silver card that matched the bow.

_We couldn't leave you out of the fun too._

_Love- SWA_

This gift was getting odder by the minute first getting it delivered by a subdued possibly drugged Lieutenant Yachiru then the cryptic note. Hesitantly he undid the bow to the beautifully wrapped box the opened the lid. Peering into the box it didn't look so suspicious there was just mass's of white, dark and milk chocolate. Perhaps the women were just giving it to him in one lump sum so he would not be constantly interrupted throughout the day. Picking up a piece of white chocolate to eat he saw something red as a matter of fact he started to see a lot of little flecks of red under all the chocolate.

He didn't know if he should be worried or not they could just be chocolate wrapped in red foil so he started to dig until he found the first one. It was a small bright red tongue vibrator that was covered with soft silicone bumps. After it registered to him what it was and the initial shock of it had worn off he quickly dropped it on his desk in disbelief.

As he dug around in the giant box of chocolate he found more vibrators and dildo's all in various shades of red. Some were small finger ones others were anatomically correct plane ones there were ones with lumps , bumps , spikes !?!? , and swirly things . There must have been at least twenty of what he would soon discover as 'normal sized' phallic in there. As he dug around planted in the center of the box was something bright red and sparkly. Upon pulling it out he realized this was no normal vibrator without the stand it must have been a foot tall he didn't want to measure out the width at this current moment in time because he didn't think his brain could handle it. It was an iridescent red with silver sparkles and bright orange flames that ran through the center. He looked at the base he was still in shock it had a base , but at the base there was a cord connected to it was a remote control !The thing came with a bloody remote control what the hell was this thing used for no normal women could ever. . . His horrified thought process wavered as he spotted another silver note at the bottom of the box.

_We saved the biggest and the best for our most beloved Captain Commander, we know no one can hold a candle to you._

_Love- SWA _

On the back there was a longer note that explained what the women were doing to the poor men of the Seireitei. Now he couldn't help but laugh and smirk internally .Damn right he puffed himself up he was the biggest and the best of all those little boys.

* * *

As Byakuya walked to work he could not help but feel like there was something wrong normally by this time of day people would be scattered about either bragging or fretting. What was even odder was it seemed like almost every women he had passed this morning looked him up and down like a piece of meat with a sly smirk. Well at least he wasn't getting inundated already, but then again the day was still young and he knew it would only get worse before it would got better.

Walking into his office he nodded a greeting to a highly disconcerted looking Renji .He was almost afraid to ask what was wrong but his temporary lack of better judgment got the best of him so he did.

"Are things in the office running smoothly?"

Renji looked up and him and cleared his throat sobering himself up right away.

"Yes Taichou everything is as it should be."

Byakuya just arched an eyebrow and walked away some days his young lieutenant amazed him. He was terrible at hiding his emotions and you could practically read his thoughts by looking at his face he was if possible almost as bad as Rukia when it came to that. He knew just by looking at the boy and due to the lack of activity going on the arrogant boy was wondering where all of his gifts were.

Looking down at his desk in the dead center was a white box with a pale pink note. He was positive this was going to be from Rukia. He picked up the card that was carefully placed under the box.

_Happy white day to the best Nii-sama in the world._

_Rukia _

He couldn't help the tilt of a smile that came to his lips she really was turning into a fine and considerate young woman.

Byakuya heard the door to the front office open then a small knock at his door . . . . And so it began.

"Enter." He said coldly

Yachiru walked in with a big smile on her face, and a simple red box in her hands. Byakuya watched the small girl suspiciously as she walked closer to his desk.

Her smile turned into a small giggle "A gift for you Bya-bo." He hated when she called him that he continued to look down at her coldly.

"And is this from you." You could hear the aggravation growing in his voice as the small cotton candy haired fiend stood there.

"Nope." She smiled and rocked back on her heals with the same grin.

"Then who." He practically growled.

The girl shrugged her shoulders airily. "I don't know." She rocked back and forth chewing a large wad of gun noisily "I just found a note on my door this morning that told me to go to training room A and deliver the box's on it to the names on the box's. So here." She put the box on his desk and scampered off.

That was odd, no requested for candy no trying to sit in his lap and she was acting like she almost had manners. He looked at the anonymous red box and frowned did he even want to open this one? It was nicely wrapped so it had more than likely come from the Shinigami Women's Association so he was obligated to . As he started to lift the note up he heard was an extremely loud.

"HOLY SHIT!"

His lieutenant's outburst took him by surprise so he quickly made his way to the front office to see what happened to the boy.

Renji looked up at his Taichou with a look of shock and disbelief that almost irritated Byakuya until he looked down at his desk. On it next to a box that look suspiciously like the red one Byakuya got was a dark metallic purple slightly larger than anatomically correct vibrator it looked to have ribbing that wound its way from the base to the head . Placed along the bottom was a wildly grinning Chappy with "The Rabbit" printed next to it. At this point all words temporarily left him.

"Abari, why in the hell is there a Chappy vibrator sitting on your desk."

If looks could kill Renji would have been long since passed dead because this white day had just taken an extremely odd extremely disturbing turn . His lieutenant just handed him a card without speaking.

_Roses are red .And violets are blue._

_One of us wants you, but can you figure out who?_

_(There was a heart) – SWA_

For a long moment both men just stared at the purple vibrator in disbelief before Renji broke into a very large smile.

"I think this year could be the most fun yet."

Byakuya was completely un amused and if possibly colder than he had looked this morning when he had come into work.

"Put it away and get to work I don't want to hear another word about this." With this said Byakuya turned so sharply you could hear his haori snap

He walked back into his office and had to force himself to close the door in normal manner without ripping it off the hinges.

"What the hell were there women thinking?" His mind screamed this was the most undignified behavior he had ever seen circulating around the Seireitei. His brain was having a hard time even fathoming this breach of sanity, and what about _his_ Rukia. How could _his_ Rukia even think to participate in something this crude? However looking down at the small piece of chocolate that was sitting on his desk he let out a little sigh of relief there sitting at the corner of his desk was proof that his dear Rukia was not capable of such acts.

He looked at the box and threw away the note he knew that it was going to say the exact same thing that Renji's had. Trying to put his anger aside he opened the box to see what the damage had been dealt to him was. Sifting through the colored rice paper that surrounded it he pulled out a glass/Pyrex dildo that had had baby blue friction bumps scattered around it . The piece looked to be a normal shape and size with a slight curve to it. Picking it up he continued to inspect it to see if he could pin point the who's personality this was showing until he saw the thing that ultimately disturbed him the most. Embedded into the glass were different sized and expressions of that damn Chappy bunny.

"Who the hell would possibly want a cartoon character put into them while they were trying to make sex a little more fun?"

Putting it down in disgust he put it back in the box and hid it in one of the bottom drawers of his desk never would he admit to Renji or anyone for that matter that someone had the audacity to send him such a vulgar gift.

However to his luck most of the day was quiet there was no traffic going in and out of the office no piles of candy for the exception of the sweet little gift Rukia had given him.

It might have turned out to be a good day until lunch came around.

He heard the front door of his office open and Shuuhei Hisagi greet Renji excitedly.

"Dude did you get one of these." There was a momentary silence where it was only assumed that he was showing the crude gift that he had received.

Byakuya could hear the smile in Renji's voice as he spoke.

"Hell yes I did." There was a momentary pause as it was well assumed the Renji was now pulling out the unsavory gift.

"Who do you think gave us these?"He could almost see the wheels turning in Shuuhei's head. "Dude I hope it was Matsumoto what I wouldn't give to have her on her back screaming my name."

Renji laughed "Well it is pink and" he paused "has more than one speed." This made Renji laugh harder

"So who do you think you got yours from?"

Renji's voice try to drop a few octaves, but it wasn't low enough "Honestly, I think it came from Rukia."

Byakuya clenched and unclenched his fists as he continued to listen through the thin walls.

There was a snort "You mean all the years you have been chasing her you think have finally paid off."

"Dude how could this not be hers Its purple and has Chappy on it and with as restricted as she is these groves might just be a sign of the closet freak that is hiding inside."

Hisagi started to laugh Byakuya could not take any more of the boys talking like this about her . Any more of it and he would kill them both.

"Abari."

Byakuya's voice came out glacial.

"Do you have the paper work I have requested you do this morning done, and if so it has been long since passed due for you to practice your Aikido form's so I will have you do them until the day is over."

Both boys went dead silent

"Right away Kuchiki Taichou." Came Renji's almost unstable voice.

He heard Shuuhei leave the building and then silence for the better half of the day until Renji finished his paper work and left to go train .Then it was left in complete silence until about an hour before his day would officially end.

There was a steady knock at the door.

"Enter." His voice was strained as it was quickly losing patience .

A delivery man entered the room and bowed politely. Byakuya was about ready to thoroughly freak out until he saw that the box was much smaller than the one that he and Renji had received that morning.

"You have a delivery."

Byakuya motioned for the man to set the box on the desk as just as quickly flicked his wrist in gesture for the man to leave. After the man closed the door Byakuya looked at the box carefully it was much smaller than the others to be sure and it was wrapped in scarlet fabric instead of the tacky paper as well instead of the cheep plastic bow it was been thoroughly secured with a black satin ribbon that was tied neatly at the top.

As he undid the bow the ribbon floated gently to the table without a sound he took the lid off without fear and what he saw in the small box amazed him. It was filled with rose petals , but he decided to dig around through the soft petals just to make sure. When he found something cool and solid he didn't know if he should pull it out or not. Despite a momentary hesitation he pulled the tiny metallic thing out of the box . He closed his eyes tiredly and shook his head it was a very small pale pink finger vibrator."

Letting a deep breath out he dropped it back into the box and leaned back into his chair. This day had turned into a total mess if possible worse than the years before. He had to sit there and listen to Renji talk about his Nee-san the way and he did not like it one bit. As well the thought that she could have possibly given the vibrator to Renji sent a jolt of anger through him as well the thought made him thoroughly sick to his stomach. Rukia was so much more than that and deserved so much better then to just be ravaged and torn apart . She deserved a soft gentle hand that would show her what true pleasure was.

Before he knew it he saw her pale beautiful skin almost glowing in the oil lamp light of his room. His heat beat faster as he saw she was covered in a light sheen of perspiration as he ran his finger tips on her abdomen down to her bare hips .Her back delectably arched quivering with each touch he let brush her skin . He was tracing his fingers in delicate designs ever so lightly up and down her body each brush made her quiver more .On occasion he was placing a feather light kiss or a quick nip on a particularly sensitive spot he had found and she let out a mone. When he placed a kiss under her left brest he could feel her heart pound as he applied a gentle suction to the kiss which pleased him greatly. They had all the time in the world and this was only the beginning of what he would make her feel "Please." The words came out in soft whisper of wanting that was like music to his ears .

Something dropped outside and he snapped back to reality, oh god what had he been thinking. Running his hands through his free hair he let out a long sigh. Things he had been thinking almost every night since the incident he couldn't lie to himself things were never the same after that. The things he thought, felt and dreamed about were things he never should because she was who she was . Since that night she had stopped being his Nee-san she had turned into a smart, beautiful capable woman. Shaking his head he let out a soft snort she had unbeknown to her become his Rukia.

Looking out the window he sighed how was he ever going to be able to face her tonight?

* * *

**So , yeah I had to put Yamamoto in here too I didn't think the story would be complete if I didn't have him make at least a tiny appearance ;) hehe **

**Please R&R it would make this author extremely happy and please no flames **

**Reviews=love=happy inspired author so give your author some luv **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank you a million times for those of you ****t****hat reviewed and read this story I'm happy you enjoyed it as much as you did.**

**I Hope you all enjoy this next chap as much as the last one and beware this chapter is majorly ooc and cracked out beyond recognition :)**

**Xoxoxo Sairy **

* * *

After receiving those "gifts" if you could call it that Byakuya decided it was time to go home because if he got one more of those "things" he thought distastefully something or someone one was going to die and everyone knew to _never_ deliver _anything_ of that nature to the Kuchiki manor for that very same reason they would have to face his wrath.

Closing his eyes he let out another deep exasperated breath, what on earth had made those women give out those gifts. The sad thing was that this though was really biting at him because after all he was a man and for some inexplicable reason this was just getting the better of him. Because what were the girls going to do if the men found out who gave that gift to them. It would really be unfair if they out right rejected the poor boys plus he would have to deal with a pouting Renji for days and that thought along irked him because the boy would be all but useless and nothing would get done.

Walking silently into the house he felt Rukia's small exited presence somewhere and this thought exasperated and slightly depressed him more. He could not well he did not want to imagine his little Rukia using one of those things ,and when he did he just wanted to beat his head into a wall because he was her Nii-sama damn it he wasn't supposed to be thinking these thoughts. At the same time it angered him because he was a man, not a monk he had eyes, and he was not completely made of steel self control could only go so far and he was almost at the end of his rope .

He was not a weak man, but tonight he just needed to get his tea and go to bed early .Donning his night cloths he now set out to get his nightly tea. Walking down the hall he still felt Rukia jittery little presence in the house at the very least her knew she was getting a huge laugh out this that would be the only reason her raitsu was so high tonight. That was the final nail in the coffin no one and he meant no one would make a joke at his expense.

Turning down the main long corridors was when he saw her it was her but it wasn't her .All he could see was this little doll in a dark red kimono and a black obi that was tied in a bow he watched her pull and adjust the garment he couldn't help but smirk at her attempts as she cursed at it.

"Then you should have worn it properly and not had it tied so tight."

He said firmly and had to snicker as he watched here jump out her own skin and almost fall flat on her face because she turned to sharp in the kimono she was so unused to wearing . When she made it full circle he almost lost it again. In front of him was what looked to be a very X rated doll the kimono its self looked to be two sizes to small and hugged every piece of her little body like a glove leaving everything and nothing to the imagination . What made it worse was her obi that was tied around her waist was giving her a waist accentuating her hips and bust. Truly looking her over she was irresistible, and in that moment he made up his mind brother , clan leader , captain aside he was a man and he wanted her and there was no way he would let Abari get his hands on her.

* * *

Rukia smiled as she did one final adjustment to her hair sticks looking into the mirror she couldn't help but smirk. All the women were going to go out tonight dressed like the pretty little box's they had , had delivered today. Along with sending out the unique gifts they were also throwing a white day party like they did every year however, this year they would all be wearing red Kimono with black obi's then instead of the obi's being tied traditionally they would be tied like the bow's like the ones that they had placed on top of the box as well there hair would also be done up in black lacquer hair sticks. Each woman had her own personality that would show through but they thought it would be fun to not give a hint of anything else. This made Rukia giggle another thing for the men to try to unwrap.

Turning quickly like she usually did the Kimono got twisted around her calves and she stumbled and laughed it had truly been ages since she had worn one. Having sworn them off after the last extremely formal tea ceremony she was forced to perform for the Kuchiki elders. She shivered involuntarily at that thought that truly was a horrible day .She thought she would sweat through the seven layers she was wearing. Tonight she was significantly lighter due having significantly less layers and no starch making her a_ lot_ happier and cooler.

So taking much smaller steps she tried as quickly as possible to make it to the door before her Nii-sama came home because there was really no telling what kind of mood he would be in. Well it couldn't be that bad the vibrator she gave him was the smallest of the rest and the least offensive besides she did give him his normal white day chocolate he loved so much.

"Ugh!" she let out a frustrated sigh as she had to adjust her step yet again "Damn thing." She muttered under breath looking down at the tightly wrapped Kimono.

"Then you should have worn it properly and not had it tied so tight."

The deep baritone voice came from behind Rukia and almost made her jump out of her skin. Nii-sama wasn't supposed to be home at this time. . . He never was. Turning slowly so she could take her time and not actually have to face him because at this moment she didn't think she could without blushing knowing the gift she had given him today that, and she really didn't want to get wrapped up and fall flat on her face.

She turned to face him and sure enough there was her Nii-sama , but she had to pause he was in his evening kimono . . What the hell? . . He was home and dressed down already? Did hell freeze over? he usually wasn't home until eight it was six and was never dressed down until about ten right before he went to bed and sometimes he never dressed down until after he got done with his walk at god knows what time am.

"Nii-sama!" She couldn't hide sounding as surprised as she was . Quickly she smoothed out her kimono and looked up at him and smile "I didn't expect you home this early." Rukia laughed nervously and continued to fidget or attempt to.

Rukia watched his face become unreadable as he looked at her seeming to take her all in .

"I had an interesting day at work and decided it best to come home."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side innocently "I hope it wasn't bad."

Byakuya's eyes seemed to boar into her as he continued "As I said it was." he paused for a moment as if he was looking to find the words "Interesting I received some unique gifts in surprisingly beautiful wrapping."

"SHIT!" her mind screamed as she kept a placid smile on her face. "He is not happy at all."

"And where they to your enjoyment?"

He looked her up and down once again. "Yes I did find your gift particularly pleasing."

Rukia let out a slow mental sigh of relief he wasn't angry.

She kept her pleasant smile on her face hoping to find out more . "And are you going to put this gift to good use?" she smiled prettily.

"I already have."

Rukia couldn't help it as her eyes got big in surprise.

"You know I always enjoy the chocolate that you give me every year Rukia."

His lip tilted up slightly into what could be the start of a smile the man actually had the nerve to do that . He never smirked or smiled or did anything like that . . . . Then it hit her. He was baiting her.

She wasn't going to bit "Well then I am happy my Nii-sama liked his gift." Straightening her posture so she could move a little easier and turned starting to make her way down to the door.

"Rukia."

She paused and looked back.

"You almost look like one of those beautiful boxes' I opened today. You wouldn't happen to know anything about those beautiful red boxes' tied with black bows that were going around today would you"

She watched him walk towards her with a look that could only be described as predatoril both lips tilted at the edges. He continued walking up to her with that look making her more and more nervous.

"No. . . . "Her voice stopped as she felt his hands rest on her shoulders adjusting the neck line of the kimono to show just the slightest part of her back and shoulders moving deftly to her hips he straightened the bow and smoothed out the ribbons that ran down the back making them just perfect .

Her brain hit the universal off switch as he touched her. "I don't. . . "Her voice came out like she had lost every piece of common sense she ever had .

Slowing walking around to face her he actually smiled , never in her entire existence had she ever seen that man smile and she could now see why. It was devastating the type of smile that made women worship at his feet if he were to ever grace them with it. Stepping away he looked to be assessing her

"Much better."

This was the Nii-sama she knew, the one bent on symmetry and perfection. Rukia almost rolled her eyes thanking god he did something to remove her from her pervious state of stupidity and remind her who he really was.

"But if I may ask Rukia dear, where are you going tonight dressed as such?"

Nervously she trying to smooth the tightly wrapped kimono without much success. "Well it is white day Nii-sama and you know the woman's association always throws a party."

He looked over her once more looking to ponder something. "You know," He paused "Those gifts that I got today were just to interesting to not join out in the festivities. Like I told you I received two red box's and it would be rude for me to just ignore the gifts and not acknowledge their creative owners."

"Two." Her voice came out shaper then she would have liked it. He was only supposed to get one , slowly she felt her little hand clench into a fist.

"Yes, I did say two I do not think I stuttered."

Rukia shook her head and bit her lip trying to keep her expression natural and not show the annoyance she felt. "No Nii-sama did not stutter."

Turning Byakuya started to walk down the hall but paused "And Rukia I truly did enjoy the chocolate you gave me today thank you."

After she watched him leave down the hallway she unclenched her fists and let out a frustrated noise. "How in the hell had he gotten two , which one of those stupid bitched would _dare_ give him one after he was decreed off limits. He was hers damn it!

* * *

Byakuya head Rukia's muffled little scream as he walked away from her and smirked he would get the names of the women who gave him those damned gifts even if it took ever dirty trick he knew . He had a two hundred year old arsenal that he could pull from .He wasn't always as starched as what he was now he knew what pressure points to push and how hard to push and with the truths he and Rukia had learned during those three horrible days he knew he could push her buttons with just a simple smile and acting like a man not a stone .He would get what he wanted and then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Rukia paced the main hall waiting for her brother to get redressed which was taking much more time than it usually did. She knew he was a particular man and everything about him was always impeccable, straight, ironed and starched. Letting out a long sigh all she could do was think of his smile putting that together with the vision of him when he was practicing with her shirt off made shiver . How could she have acted like such a total utter moron when he adjusted her earlier? It should be a crime for a man to look _that_ good , it just wasn't fair. Pausing mid stride she caught herself he was her Nii-sama her bloody Nii-sama she shouldn't be thinking of him in this light it wasn't right, it was totally wrong and it was totally unfair that she couldn't act on any of it.

"Gahhhh."

She let her frustration out audibly besides no one was around she thought bitterly. She started to pace again. She was getting cranky she couldn't believe it she was actually getting frustrated at just the thought of that man . But what was she thinking she had given him that stupid vibrator, did she honestly think he would do a bloody thing beside's kick her out of the family once he found out it was her. All she really had to work with was those three stupid days that serum ran through their systems and who really knew if that was real or just stupidity running rampant. What the hell her thoughts were bouncing around like a bloody yoyo and in doing so she was just getting herself even more worked up over that self, centered ,egocentric ,ass hole! Whatever, if she just ignored him he would just go away and things would go away because she was the last person on earth anyone would think would do that and with that final thought she had convinced herself she was happy.

There was a knock at the door interrupting her mid stride. Turning she had to walk slowly to the door and in her process there was another impatient knock .

"Hold on" she snapped.

Opening the door she saw Matsumoto at the door.

"Well hello to you too Rukia." The other woman smirked down at the litterer one "Has this Kimono really made you that grumpy? I thought you noble types got off on this stuff."

Rukia gave the other woman an exasperated look and sighed internally. It was also really unfair for women like her to exist in this world as well. They ruined for all other women with their perfect bouncy breasts , flawless figure and just all around themness . The one thing that made every male with in eye shot drool.

Rukia really had to get her bitterness under control this was supposed to be a fun night.

"So what are we waiting for?" the blond woman asked curiously as she smoothed out her own equally tight fitting Kimono.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out "Nii-sama is going to join us tonight."

"What!" Matsumoto squealed excitedly "He really is going to join us."

They heard a very male voice clear his voice.

"Yes, I really am going to join you."

There was a momentary pause as both women could not help but stair at Byakuya he looked , well he looked amazing there really were not words for it . He had brought out his formal Kenseikan and had his hair brushed to a glossy shine. Gone was his captains uniform and there stood a living breathing man in normal cloths. He had on a nice black silk Hakama complete with black haori and a black obi. There was no scarf no gloves. Rukia was pretty sure she had taken on that same stupid expression she had managed earlier that night.

"Taichou Kuchiki." Matsumoto said breathlessly.

"Yes." He arched his eyebrow and tilted his lip up into that start of a smirk as he walked forward extending his hand to Matsumoto inviting her to join him.

"It is good to have you coming to our humble party."

What was this brain dead twit doing acting like she actually had manners, was she the one who had given him the other vibrator Rukia thought suspiciously. By this time Rukia was actually getting prickly and was fighting to keep her pleasant face on.

She watched as he allowed a full fledged smile to grace his lips as he extended his other hand to Rukia .

"Would you mind if I escorted you two lovely ladies ."

Begrudgingly she gave him her hand gracefully , she was not going to fall for whatever he had planned or whatever drug might have been placed somewhere in his food or drink.

"It would be our honor Nii-sama."

She heard Matsumoto mumble something incoherently and watched as her friend lost close to all of her brain cells.

"Oh." Byakuya paused in mid step as they walked to the gate. "I almost forgot something I was going to give to you to complete your outfit tonight Rukia."

What in the world was this man doing she thought irritated try to mask all of her feelings. Letting go of both of their hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large Onyx choker . Again she head the brain dead twit next to her gasp, she just gave Byakuya a very unimpressed expression that only he could see . Securing it around her neck he smiled even more.

"There it looks perfect, don't you think so Rangiku ."

All the other simpering woman could do was nod.

"Thank you Nii-sama it is truly beautiful." And she meant it too but she still was not going to give into whatever it was that he wanted to know. She would not get sucked into that orbit that was now known as Byakuya Kuchiki.

He smiled again then reached out for Matsumoto's hand and hers alone leaving Rukia to herself , but it didn't matter at all she thought to herself petulantly he could take whom ever's hand he wanted she could care less .

Squaring her shoulders she looked at both of them with a polite smile. " I will meet both of you at the party I have something I forgot I must attend to." With a perfect smile she nodded to Byakuya and sashayed off elegantly as if she had done it all her life.

She could not stomach seeing him hold Matsumoto's hand again it just wasn't fair and she wasn't that big of a masochist. Who was she really kidding no matter how bitchy and cold she was to him she could not ignore her tug of jealousy that was pulling on her. He was gorgeous, charming, and brilliant in her eyes and had a smile to die for she had sufficiently fallen for her Nii-sama. She could kick herself for it.

* * *

Byakuya smiled as he watched Rukia glide off he knew she had nothing to take care of that she was using it as an excuse to get away. He could practically feel her body humming with tension and anger but he wasn't quite sure why she was so angry. Regardless he had gotten under her skin and he knew it and it pleased him. If he could crack Rukia he knew he could stop all of this foolishness.

He just had no idea that merely acting like a man would set her off in that direction but it did. He thought it would just make her thaw enough to talk to him not look like she wanted to slap him into next week. As a matter of fact he thought she would love the necklace he had given her to wear with most women as he remembered it was a step in the right direction to show a growing affection towards them .

Sighing internally he looked over at the woman by his side a woman he did not want by his side he wanted that little woman that has walked away from him so angrily there instead. That had been the hole point and it looked like this was going to blow up in his face . He was knee deep in it now and there didn't look like there was a way of getting out of it.

Thankfully relief was only a few feet away they were almost at the hall they were holding the party at he could finally drop Hitsugaya's Lieutenant off and pray the night would go fast and he could at least get some information on who sent him those two horrid gifts.

Upon entering the hall he ever so politely thanked Matsumoto for the honor of letting him escort her to this gathering as he put it . He watched her giggle and utter some sort of non sense before walking off thank god that was quick and painless .

As Byakuya looked around he realized this night would be fare from painless , it would be excruciating for every male in the room . It was turning out that the Women's Associations day to make every man in the Seireitei hard. The room was decorated almost like well he was quiet sure but it looked tortuous to any male with hormones , instead of the tables and chair that should have been there were large round cushions scattered around room . There were tables but instead of regular food they had put out an assortment of sinful finger food as he was currently watching Shunsui look like he was going to have a heart attack as his little Nanao tilted her head back and eat the better part of a chocolate covered strawberry with a look of pure ecstasy as she curled into his kimono . Byakuya really couldn't believe what he was seeing he watch the normally strict woman laugh and pull his fellow Taichou closer to her and offer him the rest . After he ate it he leaned in to kiss Nanao but she grabbed her glass of champagne kissed him on the nose and fluttered away even to Byakuya that was cruel.

Looking around the room some more he realized the lights were dimmed and there were various candles light everywhere giving the room and seductive ambiance . As well each woman of the Association was wearing the same thing the same skin tight red and black kimono that left nothing to the imagination and looking exactly like little gifts to open. Some of the women were walking around with trays of champagne serving them liberally laughing and flirting with these poor men who looked like they were about ready to explode.

It amazed him each woman had her own personality in the same outfit , Like his little Rukia had more exposed then he had ever seen her , Matsumoto actually had her bust covered making it look like with one little pull on her black obi everything would come out. Nanao if possible had her kimono falling off her shoulders and possibly the most horrifying thing he saw was Soifon actually looked softer and wearing a full kimono hair undone from her braids and done up, Byakuya didn't know if he should be more afraid of her like this or in her uniform because now she could kill someone and look hot doing it.

"They really out did themselves this time didn't they." He heard Ukitake's voice next to him.

Looking over he saw Ukitake and Kyoraku standing next to him and couldn't help but nod.

"But what brought you out tonight Kuchiki?"

Byakuya opened his mouth but before he could say a work Kyoraku chuckle.

"Let me guess you received one of those lovely little devices in the box's that look ever so much like our dear little waitress's do."

"I got two." Byakuya said coldly

Both men look impressed

Shunsui took this time to harass his young disciple. " We always knew you were a heart breaker."

If looks could kill the older man would be dead.

"But let me get this clear so we are on the same page both of you two got vibrators as well."

Ukitake laugh and nodded his head "Though I must say as far as it goes I think I may have gotten the most interesting one. It was a clear anatomically correct one with little hearts in and around it. It was the oddest thing. In all my years I never knew they came with different speeds apparently this one comes with three and it does more than just vibrate it actually moves in circles, up and down and heats up a little .

Kyoraku whistled " Wow your women went all out with you didn't she because I thought mine was the most interesting but I think your has put mine to shame . Who ever gave me mine gave me one that was neon purple and it has the damndest thing an inch below the head it has beads that look like pearls and they move around in circles . I didn't look to see if it had any other speeds or functions the beads alone just about blew my mind." both men laughed

Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing he felt like his ears were going to bleed if he heard any more. Had everyone lost their minds this white day.

Both men now turned to Byakuya with ear to ear grins. "And what two did our little Byakuya get." Ukitake chuckle not being able to keep a straight face as he said this.

Byakuya's face turned bright red . "I am not discussing this with you two."

"Hmm he sounds quiet petulant doesn't he." Kyoraku smirked as Ukitake nodded. "Much like he did when he was a child" both men laughed as Kyoraku laughed he picked up a glass of champagne from a passing Soifon who just winked flirtatiously causing all three men to blink in pure confusion, borderline horror and fear. Letting out a sigh of relief as the danger known as Soifon passed, he handed the glass to Byakuya "Have a drink , relax our girls are just having a little fun."

Suddenly the croud hushed as the door opened and in walked Captain commander Yamamoto in a black satin smoking jacket and silver hakima pants, and a big black bag in hand with a sly grin.

"Commander!" A very sober Masumoto bounced over to him taking him by the hand not looking the slightest bit frightened of him as she lead him to one of the larger cushions " What are you doing here?"

The old man smiled and patted her cheek "I have just come to see my little darlings who game me such wonderful gifts and give them gifts of their own."

Byakuya watched in amazement as he gave Matsumoto a little black bag .The woman giggled and kissed the old man on the cheek before lounging back on the cushion he was standing in front of .

Before he realized it Yamamoto was surrounded by the woman on the cushion , and he looked to be eating it up as he gave the women a gift or got a kiss on the cheek .

They all watched the old man take a seat on the cushion and smile letting each woman doted on him . The older man was laughing with each of the girls and looked them over appreciatively as they stood up or crawled over to get there gifts , and it seemed he got a bigger kick watching the women blush when they saw what it was .

Looking over to Unohanna he smirk "I have to make sure my girls are happy."

"And you did such a good job." She kissed him on the cheek and lounged next to Momo who was behind him whispering and giggling.

The three men watched as Yamamoto pulled a smiling Soifon over to his lap " And here is my number one girl." They watched and held their breath as Soifon sat docilely in his lap crossing her legs letting them catch a glimpse of flesh that had never been exposed .

"Oh god," Byakuya whisper " I seriously thought he was going to die."

All three of them looked like they were going to witness a mass slaughtering.

Soifon kissed him on the nose "As it should be." She smiled arrogantly looking over the rest of the girls with an air of supremacy.

Every man in the room watched the old man look over and appreciated what was supposed to be there white day gifts making every one of them jealous that ,that old man t could get that much action.

The women were on and off the couch laughing and giggling not seeming to care if a stray piece of skin from there leg or there arm showed as they looked completely at ease with each other and the old man himself.

Byakuya watched a laughing Rukia detangle herself from Nanao and Matsumoto and slip her way off the cushion pulling her kimono back over her shoulder where it had slipped off .

Walking over to the three men with a glass of champagne of her own she smiled brightly her cheeks were pink with having been laughing as she looked up at Byakuya "Oh relax Byakuya ." she bumped his thigh with her hip. "We are just having some fun." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and went to walk away before she could get two steps away to go to talk to another group he had her by the wrist .

Growing quiet annoyed and not sure what the hell was going on he looked down at Rukia.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded . He shook his looking increasingly angry. "No." he said harshly "I really don't want to know." Looking back over at the cushions with Yamamoto in his smoking jacket and the girls around him Byakuya let out a little growl. "That's it we are going home." He snarled and pulled her to the door.

* * *

Shunpoing so fast she lost her glass somewhere along the line she quickly found herself in the main hall at home with a very angry looking Byakuya

"What was the meaning of that!" he yelled at her.

* * *

**Okay so I do hope you guys got the reference to the Hugh Heffner and the playboy bunnies and I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**As ever Reviews=happy author = motivated author so please R&R :)**

** and no flames please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I would like to start by saying a million thank you's for all of the reviews it has meant a lot and you all are fabulous and I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so much**

**And again this is a purely OOC cracked out fiction :)**

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

* * *

All Rukia could do was looking up Byakuya incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Defiance was clear in her voice.

"What is the meaning of all of that?" He gesture in direction of the party looking extremely angry.

"Its called fun something you have no idea how to have." Anger was creeping into her voice .

"How in the hell was _that_ fun."

She had never seen Byakuya truly angry at her before she had no idea how intimidating he could really be. Feeling a little bold she smirked.

"It was a party some place to relax and possibly get that stick unlodged from your." she couldn't say it so she just gestured to his ass. She watched his eyes get murderous and his jaw clench and unclench.

He locked eyes with her still mad as hell. "I'm sorry I don't like seeing the person I hold dearest to me act like a whore."

"I was acting like a whore!" by this time she was yelling at him thoroughly insulted. "Mister I got two vibrators, and I just have to go to this party that I usually avoid every year like the plague just to be courteous to the women who gave them to me, and you call me a whore! And you were hanging and Matsumoto like there was no tomorrow." she looked murderous now.

"You where practically draped around my lieutenant." If looks could kill Rukia would be dead.

"You think _**I**_ gave Renji a vibrator." She laughed bitterly "You, yourself know how stupid that is Byakuya.

"It was purple and had bunnies on it." He acted as if that said it all right there.

She just looked at Byakuya like he was truly stupid.

"How the hell do you know if I even gave one out." Her little hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot angrily on the floor.

"Because Rukia you're a terrible lair and just by the way you were acting I could tell you gave it to someone." Byakuya looked positively smug.

Glaring up at Byakuya she was going to deal the final blow or so she thought. "So what if I did."

She watched his face go into angry shock. "I would suggest you wipe that glare of your face this moment."

But Rukia continued not bothering to respond to his threat just yet. "At least you would approve of who I gave it to, and does it really bother you that much that I could possibly have a sex drive , and what if I don't stop glairing."

Moving closer to her he growled. "There is no one in the Seireitei worthy of you giving that gift to and I mean no one."

The omission temporarily stunned Rukia, she really didn't want to believe he cared that much about her but this would not stop her tirade

"As for you and your sex drive you're a woman not a little girl and you are not a stone, but I refuse to let you go out and flaunt yourself , and if you don't stop glairing I can insure that you will not be going on any missions or practicing with your unit any time soon."

Rukia was so angry at what she was hearing she was staring to become selective about what she heard and started to shake out of pure frustration.

"You couldn't ensure any of that not even you're that powerful."

He arched an angry eyebrow "I'm not." He laughed at her condescendingly "Watch me."

Rukia was now starting to become a little afraid in the back of her mind she knew he could do it and she did not want to be trapped in a house with someone who could never feel the same way about her that she did about him it would tear her apart.

"Why?" She was now angry and scared and lashing out . "Why would you want to make me stay in a house where you just tolerate me. You avoid me like the plague most days ." She now completely lost scene of what she was saying. "And now you fault me for being human. I have tried for so many years to get you to even feel a single thing for me and you don't and it kills me. You know what, screw you."

This omission on her part threw him back a few steps but he would not show it . "Go to bed Rukia you are obviously drunk which I can add to your many offences that you have committed tonight. So go to bed before I do something I will regret. And yes now you will be house bound for all of your training until I say otherwise."

Anger fear and sadness coursing through her now she looked up at him defiant as ever. Hiking up her kimono so she could move easier she turned sharply walking heavy footed to her room before stopping in the hall and turning back to him . "And I am not drunk!."

This night was truly turning out to be a disaster she felt a tear slip from her eyes as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Rukia slammed the door to her room and kicked off her house slippers and watched them as they collided with her dressing table . She was bristling with indignation he had called her a whore. Sitting on her bed she pulled off a sock violently. Where did that man get off , she yanked the other sock off just as violently. Standing she was livid absolutely livid never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she could be so angry with one stupid human being or death god or whatever the fuck he was. As she paced again the kimono was restricting her movement so she loosened it letting the neck line drop over her shoulders leaving them bare and letting her walk freely. Walking to her dressing table she took a look at herself just to make sure she really didn't look like a whore .

"I so do not."

She yanked both hair sticks out letting her hair fall messily over her shoulders she had looked respectable all night everything had been covered she never acted inappropriately she only ever talked Renji once and it wasn't just Renji Hisagi and Toshiro where there too. Practically throwing her hair sticks on her dressing table she continued to fume. She just couldn't believe it her mind was angry and going in circles so she was going to give him a piece of her mind for calling her that.

Stomping down the hallway she reached his room and didn't even bother to knock before she barged in without thinking.

"I can't believe you called me a whore." She snapped at him.

A half naked Byakuya turned around he had started to change into his night cloths once again he was shirtless in just his nice Hakima pants but this sight was not going to deter her from her rant . He gave her a surprised and un amused look.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" The words came out flat as he gritted his teeth.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to be a gentleman and not call a woman a whore." She huffed indignantly and pulled one of her sleeves that was falling dangerously low partially back over her shoulder.

"Damn it Rukia" he yelled this time "Don't you ever challenge my manners or how I treat a woman I would never."

"Well you did." She flipped her hair over her should putting her hands on her hips again letting both sleeves slip over her shoulders and pointed at him accusingly " I never once did anything inappropriate , and you…. She was so angry she was stuttering . . . You ….. Called me a whore!"

She was angry and sad at the same time and still puffed up so he couldn't diffuse her. "And that is not true."

She watched him close his eyes tightly for a moment the open them looking dangerous. "I said go to bed Rukia and I meant it."

Turning her head away she huffed "You never. . " Before she could finish she felt two arms pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"You were warned."

She hung limply over his shoulder for a moment to stunned to move or do anything .He had just picked her up he had never touched her yet alone picked her up.

"What the hell!"

She felt his hands press harder into the backs of her thighs and his shoulders tense.

"I told you to go to bed."

Feeling his fingers dig into her thighs she let out an uncomfortable eep and dragged her nails up his back in response to the jolt of pain . She felt him shiver under her and let out a low grown and grip her thighs harder causing her to shiver and fall back with a breathy moan loosing the little fight she had left in her and letting her cheek rest on his shoulder.

"You will be the death of me."

She felt herself get tossed on her bed in a mass of jumbled up clothing. When she looked back up at him she shivered in her mass of frustration not once did it occur to her that this man was half dressed . Not just that she had barged into his room without a thought in the world of what she would find . Pursing her lips she had to look away as her heart started to pound in her chest looking at him she saw the graceful young man in the training arena not her stanch Nii-sama.

For an extremely long moment he looked down at her with an unreadable expression before turning sharply and leaving the room letting the door slam behind him.

"Well that was productive." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Byakuya stayed home later the next day then he usually did he wanted to enjoy his morning cup of tea besides he could work on some paper work from home.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Rukia's shrill voice could be heard all over the house. Smiling Byakuya took another sip of tea that made wasting his morning worth it . He heard footsteps thump loudly down the hall and he counted one . . . two. . . and the door to the dining room slide open with a thump and there stood an extremely angry Rukia with a white note crumpled in her hands.

"How did you do this?"She shook the white paper at him ."How in the hell did you pull this one off?"

He could see she was biting the inside of her lip trying to keep from saying more and her fists turning white crumpling the paper more in her fist .

"You know young women should really not talk like that." His voice came out mild without any of the amusement he was feeling inside.

"You banned me from my unit for a week!" she thrust the paper at him.

He already knew what it said all he had to do was tell her Taichou that he did not want her to get bombarded with stupid boys trying to talk to her all day.

"You actually bloody did it. I can't believe you."

He took another sip of his tea and set down his paper work ."I told you I could. I could have done a lot worse you know."

She stared down at him in pure disbelief her face was as red as a beet from anger he could hear the paper crinkle in her hands and it was the most satisfying sound he had heard in a very long time .Standing he walked over to her and kissed her gently on the for head. "And I will be a little late this evening I'm going to be having an early dinner with Ise Nanao."

He smiled again because if he was correct her left eye just twitched a little.

"You can have dinner with whomever you please Lord Kuchiki.

He just nodded "She seems to be a woman that would be sensible and could possibly give me some." He paused for a moment looking for the right absolutely devious words. "Enlightenment." He smirked and shrugged nonchalantly ."Perhaps she could be quiet useful it has been some time since I have dealt with them and seeing how practical she is. She is the perfect person to give me a quick run over of them."

He had gotten to her she was completely unreadable and passive victory this time was his.

"Perhaps all you need is a little insight about their workings because you are right it has been along wile since you have been around anything like that ,and some of them did look pretty complicated. Perhaps her practicality can give you some insight on them so I am sure she can help you wipe off the dust and rust your brain may have collected after all of these years of inactivity in that department."

Clenching and unclenching his jaw she had just taken a swipe at his ability but he continued to smile.

"Have a good day at home Rukia and be sure to at least be nice to the calligraphy tutor today."

There was more than one way he could break her into tell him.

"And be sure you don't eat too much at lunch you know how much your dance tutor hates how lethargic you get after a big mean and the elders really are counting on you to make a good Impression on our guests since singing is not one of your strong points."

He watched her mouth open then close he could see her brain working for an adequate response that would not make her look bad in front of the now awake staff.

"I am so lucky to have such a good Nii-sama who looks out for my well being." Her right eye twitched this time."

He watched her silently fume for a moment taking in the sight of sweet victory before he turned and left the manor.

* * *

Thank god today would be a normal day and the chaos would be over because those gifts had all been handed out. Walking into his office he saw his Lieutenants eyes widen happily. There was something wrong with this picture. A) He was never here this early and B) He usually tried to look as busy as possible when he walked in.

Clearing his throat Renji looked up at him. "You have one of the men from the Kido force waiting for you in your office."

All he did was hmm and walk into his office sure enough there was a broad shoulder well kept boy from Soifons unit.

"Good morning." He offered the boy a perfunctory greeting "Is there something Soifon Taichou wished to relay to me?" Taking a seat without asking the boy to sit he taped his long fingers on his desk as he watched the boy hesitate before straightening his back and clearing his voice.

"I do not come here on business of Soifon Taichou."

Byakuya's expression darkened a great deal.

"Oh?"

"I came in person to ask you permission if I may have a meeting with Lady Kuchiki in one of the evenings to come."

"No, and you may leave now."

The boy had been well trained to not convey any emotion that he may have been feeling. The boy left his office swiftly. He had to admit it was brave for the boy to come to him in person not many people would come face to face to him and ask such a question.

Byakuya heard the door close and Renji snicker.

Looking down at his desk there was an amazing about of paper work on it strangely enough there were a lot of envelopes . Opening the first one he found it was some poor fool asking his permission have a date with Rukia. Who was the boy kidding if he couldn't even come and ask in person he would have no shot in hell of even getting close to her so he tossed it in the round file. Looking at another file he opened it expecting to find some sort of work only to find another letter this time begging Byakuya to let this moron go on a date with Rukia .The boy was actually begged this time all Byakuya could do was roll his eyes. The next letter was again one that had been addressed to him in response to Rukia only this one the boy looked to have taken out a dictionary and tried to use every big word that could possibly sound like they belonged together to try to make an impressive letter . Another one for the round file.

Byakuya stared wirily at the other letters he had a feeling he knew what a lot of these damn letters would be about. Some of them had been doused in perfume or god knows what others looked like they had tried their best at calligraphy and failed miserably. There had been more begging, and pleading one even offered a life of servitude at the Kuchiki manor for just one date with his sister. His eyes widened when one offered a full urinalysis and blood test to prove he was clean and worthy of her.

"My God" he thought out loud to himself a urinalysis and blood test was there something completely wrong with these men? Were they out of their minds?

That wasn't the worst part of his day if all he would have gotten was the letters it would have been a good day, but no it couldn't stop there. They also came in person some were wearing every stupid medal they had earned though out there short careers. Other wore perhaps the best clothing they owned and the speeches were the worst full of promises', declarations and one boy even got on his knee's begging. Did these boys have any pride?

By lunch there was one place and one place only that he knew he could go to get away from this madness.

Shunpoing as fast as he possibly could he found himself at the door of Kyoraku office. Knocking on the door in an nice even manner when all he wanted to do was bang at the door and demand to take refuge in his office. The man opened the door at his own leisurely pace which Byakuya could have killed him for because the more time he spent in public the more stupidity he would have would have to encounter.

The older Taichou opened the door with a little smirk.

"Why Byakuya why do I get the honor of having your presence of you at my door."

Byakuya stared at the man coldly "You have the best saki in the Seireitei and I am in desperate need of a drink."

The older man barked out a laugh "Come in boy I have several bottles for myself."

"And that's new." Byakuya said flatly.

The older man frowned. "I brought out the good stuff."

Byakuya ahhed in understanding "So I take it you have encountered stupidity having to do with Nanao." Looking at the pile of letters in this man's chaotically cluttered desk he knew damn well that he had . "Have you gotten any men coming in personally making declarations?"

The older man frowned and put his hands on his hips where Byakuya saw that he had his Haori pulled back showing both of his swords. Standing straight and sober he knew his mentor could be quiet intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I sent Nanao to the Archives ." Shunsui poured a glass of saki for Byakuya and handed it to him.

Letting out a deep breath as he felt the Saki slide down his throat Byakuya closed his eyes trying to relive some of the tension that he was feeling.

"I swear I'm going to kill someone if this keeps up." Byakuya took another large sip "My only saving grace is that none of the boys I have known or trained personally."

"I'm surprised you haven't pulled your zanpakuto." The older man leaned on his desk taking a small sip from his own cup.

"I've stayed sitting if I would have stood up I would have probably killed someone by now." He looked the older man up and down staring at his swords in amusement "But I must say it has been awhile since I have seen you show both of them even or even one of them."

Looking down at both of his swords he let out a puff of air. "I honestly didn't know how protective I would get with my little Nanao- chan." Picking up the saki container once more giving it a real hard look he put it down and turn to the younger man "It just drove me mad thinking that she could have given any one of those unworthy men one of those damned things. And she just sat there and laughed right along with them without a care in the world." Shifting from one hip to the other he looked down at Byakuya with some amusement. " I have heard through various sources you have put Rukia under house arrest for what she has done."

Byakuya glared " I will get her to tell me who she gave it to one way or there other so this madness will end."

Shunsui chuckled "Speaking of those damned little things did you hear that Zaraki got one."

Byakuya just let out a laugh ."I would have never thought ."

The older man shrugged "It turns out that his is even more interesting than the ones that anyone of us have gotten if that is possible .

"I am truly afraid to hear this."

Shunsui laughed. "first of all his is pink to start with ." it took a while for both men to let that one sink in . "And it's not a vibrator ." the man wrinkled his nose " Well it is but it isn't . It's this little egg shaped thing that has a remote and when you press the remote the damned thing actually vibrates."

Byakuya groaned " I think my ears are going to bleed after hearing all of this ." He drained his saki cup for good measure before standing up. " I can't hide all day. For once in my life I am going home and hiding."

Shunsui laughed and handed Byakuya one of the bottles shaking his head. Byakuya just took it " I think I'm going to need this tonight." He tucked the bottle away in his Hakama "Do you know I actually had someone offer to give me a urinalysis and blood test to prove he was clean so I would let Rukia go out with him."

"You think that's bad. I had a boy offer to let my Nanao hit him with one of her books as long as she wanted if she would just let him know if it was her that gave him the vibrator."

Byakuya just blinked he had no idea what to say all he could do was laugh. "I have never been a man to drink but can I have another bottle because If I don't I swear I'm going to kill Rukia ."

* * *

Taking side streets back to his manor and shunpoing fast he realized it would be dangerous going him all day he had been think of Rukia and the way she had looked in kimono as she stood in his door way half undone and angry as hell she was truly beautiful. This thought amused him even when she was angry she still looked like a angel. He felt a tug at his heart as he realized she was his angel even draped in red and black looking like a seductive demon he saw through to her core and knew she was an angel , his angel and what he wouldn't have given the night before as her threw her on her bed to bring her screaming to the dark side.

* * *

**So please give your lovely author some luv and R&R**

**Oh and P.S if I have left anyone out of this cracked goodness or you think of someone that should be added onto or expanded on feel free to PM me or R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, this is purely crack fiction and thank you , thank you, thank you for everyone that read and reviewed .**

**Xoxoxox **

**Sairy**

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the garden the purple dusk was starting to fall around her and never before had she felt so depressed. Her white day gift had turned into a ginormouse mess because never in her little world did she ever think she could be so angry with someone and act the way she did . She had just walked in on him. She was really lucky he hadn't killed her when she did that not to mention saw him in that state of undress, but he really did have some nerve .

* * *

It really wasn't fair she had moved long passed anger hours ago as she was repeating dance steps her tutor was trying to show her for Bon Odori festival .The entire clan would be there and she would be the entertainment because for some sick sadistic reason her Ojii-sama loved to humiliate her beyond reason. So as she was going through the steps she got a wonderful idea ,a fabulous, a downright genius idea. She has seen Maiko dance this dance when she went to this festival with Renji quite a few years back. As she remembered these girls were beautiful there movements were graceful and elegant and made Renji drool all over the place, and that is when it hit her . How could she piss Byakuya off beyond recondition but at the same time give him a well big hint it was her that gave him the pink finger vibrator. First however she would have to gauge his reaction to it in private because if she did this publicly there would be hell to pay.

As she was practicing with her dance tutor she as him.

"Sensei" She bowed her head as meekly as possible. Which just made him quirk his eyebrow and look at her with a glint of fear in his eyes because he was used to a very angry woman that day.

"Yes Rukia –sama." He nodded his head for her to continue .

"The Maiko" She paused looking contemplative before she looked turned eye up to his sincerely . "I once watched one do this dance many years ago. Would you help me become as beautiful as they were?"

The man looked like he was going to die when she asked this of him. "I could Rukia –sama if you wished but, it would take a lot of practice and you would have to give up your Shinigami robes for the time being as I am teaching you to move in a kimono."

Rukia knew this process would be ungodly painstaking but she nodded her head . " If you I would that very much I am sure my Nii-sama and the elders would be greatful for my progress as a young woman."

"Then we must get started this moment Rukia-sama to make you look like a proper young woman." The older man preened with happiness thinking has had finally smoothed the youngest Kuchiki's edges.

So it started her enormously long painstaking day that in the end would piss Byakuya off as much as he had been doing to her the last day or so. Her tutor took her to a hair dresser in the third district so she could get her hair done . He didn't go directly with her into the shop so she set her plan into action she explained to the older gentleman that was to dress her hair that she was Mineko Iwazaki's Maiko and she wished for Rukia hair to be dressed for her coming out . Never in her life had she ever had so much gunk put into her hair but he promised her that it would last a long while if she took care of it . So she started to watch her hair take shape. He started with fashioning the Chignon in a Momoware style that was threaded through with blood red silk. As he yanked and pulled on her hair she thought she was going to die it felt like the skin on her face was being peeled back . She had him secure the silk in the center of the twist with a light pink crystal sakura Kanoko dome clip it was also secured better with two silver Kogai with pink pearls at the ends and a pink sakura Kushi comb the damage was almost done , the added touch to her "hair" was a small Oji with the Kuchiki crest that was placed at her temple.

The process made her want to beat her head into a wall .She had, had to sit for long periods of time but never with someone pulling at her head. Her Sensei had left back to the manor before she finished up her styling's so this last part would be a cinch. Telling the same story to the gentleman in the kimono shop he promptly prepared a plain deep red under Kimono, over it was a soft violet kimono with white willow stitched into it and the top layer was a soft pink kimono with black and gold sakura flowers cascading down it the final blow to this tedium was finally finding the perfect yellow gold obi stitched in the same pattern as the pink kimono. Turning she looked at herself in mirror and could not believe the person she was looking back at was herself . She looked like a graceful , beautiful , extremely pink Maiko .She smiled darkly when he saw her looking like one of the women the elders highered to entertain them at parties he would flip a widget and that made her smile.

Her sensei looked at her and almost freaked out for fear lord Kuchiki would kill him for letting his younger sister dress like Miako ,but the damage was done and she was a beautiful woman.

The sky was still purple but that lamps in the house and in the garden were being light by now she was sure that all of the servants had seen her or there was buzz that one of the Kuchiki's had brought Byakuya a present. She looked out over the small lake it too had taken on a purple hugh looking at the placid water she laughed self deprecatingly she was dressed like a lady she knew she would never be as pretty as they were , never in a million years.

"O…Oi." She heard a tentative voice and turn around to smile at Renji.

. "Rukia?"

She silently nodded her "Yes it is me moron." She patted the seat next her on the bench she was sitting on. She watched as he walked over to her slowly looking unsure .

"You look like a woman."

She knew he could help it he was never one to be very tactful, but she watched as he took her all in before taking a seat next to her.

"You look beautiful." His words came out honestly as he took a seat next to her making sure he didn't sit on one of her many kimono.

She watched as he looked at her in awww as if she were a completely different person.

" You really do look beautiful." He stated again

She watched him blush and punched him in the shoulder. "It's still me dork don't look at me like that." at this she watched him blush harder which in turn made her fidget . Did she really look all that different that he would treat her like that? "So why did you come over Renji?"

The man smiled impishly and held up a purple Chappy plush." I heard taichou put you on house arrest and wanted to come a give you this to make you feel better."

Her eyes widened and she let out an exited squeak as he handed her the plush she was such a sucker for anything Chappy.

"It's perfect." She laughed and hugged it close to her . "I really would give you a hug but I might smear my makeup and my teacher said if I did anything to my hair he would kill me."

Renji laugh and nodded his head in agreement but looked a little shocked too. " You have dance lessons ?" he just sounded surprised and looked at her almost like she had grown another hand out of her forehead.

"Don't look at me like I've mutated and yes I have to because my singing sucks and I have to prove I can do something right as a lady."

At that point he was laughing "I can't see you singing or dancing . . . "

This time she hit him with the plush ."There is also the art of playing an instrument too."

This got even more laughter out of him.

She shook her head "But I can perform a proper tea ceremony exceptionally well." She smiled it was a huge accomplishment she never thought she would attain in the begging.

"Some days Rukia you blow my mind." And he meant it too she was a one in a million.

* * *

When he finally got home Byakuya was greeted with a not so wonderful welcome being told that his lieutenant and a beautiful woman were sitting in his garden in front of the pond . Now he knew Renji wasn't beyond being as stupid as the rest of the men and might just be there to ask about Rukia .But doing it at his own house would really drive Byakuya over the edge this day . What he couldn't figure out was why there was a strange woman with him in his backyard and how this strange woman got there the security around the manor was impeccable and no stranger would get passed them.

Taking a deep breath he walked into his office to set the saki bottles down before he went directly to the garden to see what the hell his lieutenant was up to because if this was a joke he really was going to kill the boy.

In the lap light he could see the two figures his lieutenant who was tall and this little figure who was small but the servants were right from the back this woman looked beautiful he could see the long lines of her neck to the top of her back were straight and smooth and her hair was done up perfec. . . he stopped right there . Why in the hell did Renji bring at his house with Miako? And where in the hell was Rukia ?

"Abari!" His voice came out in a deep low growl that carried across the garden. "Why are you in my garden and why is there a Miako with you?"

With the day he was having he didn't care if this boy had a heart attack or not the woman might have to be nicer to but his home was his refuge damn it and it was getting intruded upon by an idiot and someone he didn't know. The someone he didn't know seemed to jump even further up off the bench the Idiot did.

"Taichou."Renji turned sharply to face Byakuya bowing to him.

"Why are you in my garden at this time to of night?"

Subconsciously Byakuya put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto as he moved towards the two but ,then he heard a small voice coming from the Miako that sounded amazingly like Rukia. His lips pursed for a moment as he watched the woman stand her elaborate obi falling gracefully to the floor like he knew it would . As she turned around slowly his heart stopped for a moment and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Rukia standing there looking every inch the well trained graceful women .

"He came to see me." Her voice was almost a whisper as she looked at the ground. "Since I was not at work today he wanted to come over and cheer me up and give me a gift." Looking back up at him he noticed her large violet eyes seemed to stand out against the pink kimono and linger on him softly.

"I….I…" Renji stuttered as he looked back over at Rukia as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and hopeing the grow strength from such beauty.

"He came to give me a Purple."

And that was all it took the little ass had given her the vibrator. The look he gave both of them could have melted glass and he could swear he saw Rukia tilt her lip into a smile and then he snapped.

"Rukia." His voice came out in a low growl. "Go into the house and don't make me repeat myself."

She nodded pretending to look taken back and a little scared but as she passed by him with her back turned to Renji . She gave him a devious smile and a wink before she moved effortlessly through garden into his office.

Byakuya's fist clenched and unclenched from the hilt of his sword looking if possible even angrier then he had previously.

"Leave Abari."

Not saying another word the young man turned and left the premise quickly fearing his Taichou's wrath.

He couldn't believe she was dressed like that . She had gone out in public like that as well he would be getting even more repulsive offers then he had gotten this morning tomorrow . Was she trying to make his life hell? Not only did she have every moron in the Seireitei ask for him now she would have every horny moron in the districts with money offering obscene amounts for her. He couldn't wait to get his hands around that perfect little neck of hers and start to squeeze.

Walking back into his office his blood pressure almost hit the roof. She was sitting in his chair with her feet propped up on the desk legs fully exposed with a purple Chappy plush in her lap and she had a cup of Shunsui saki in her hand . She smiled brightly and lifted her glass to him.

"Isn't this just the cutest Chappy you have ever seen" A huge sadistic smile was plastered on her face. "And to think Renji e was nice enough to buy it for me because I was having a bad day." Still smiling she took a sip of the good saki. "And do I look like a proper enough lady now?" She smiled sweetly and took another long sip .

There were not words for what he was feeling at this moment to kill her would just be too easy at this point he wanted to make her suffer and rip that damn purple chappy's head off . Taking another cup off the shelf he poured himself a cup of the strong Saki taking a large sip.

"Why Nii-sama, I never knew you were one to drink." She giggled girlishly to get under his skin. She then looked down thoughtfully at the red sleeves of her under kimono and smiled. "I think it suits don't you."

He drained the glass and poured another to angry to speak just yet he topped her glass off as well.

"Well I thought I looked pretty." She smirked.

"You look stunning Rukia." His words came out through gritted teeth .

"Do you mean it?" She practically gushed. "I mean you were so displeased with my outfit on white day I thought I would try to make you happy and buy something more appropriate." Taking another long sip she lifted her feet up off his desk and gracefully crossed her legs on the floor still leaving to much of her legs showing.

He still felt the over whelming urge to strangle her but that urge was slowly starting to melt away. "I can honestly say this evening you don't scream low class whore like you did the other night at the party." He watched her eyes flair up as she pursed her lips together. "Now you truly look like a prize to go to the highest bidder."

"And wouldn't they be lucky." She smiled starting to play with the purple Chappy plush again looking up at him she smiled another sadistic smile " I do think purple is a wonderful color don't you?"

He walked toward her with his saki cup in hand "I greatly prefer pink." Walking behind her he stroked the collar of her outer kimono.

Tilting her head back she rested her cheek on his for a moment " I thought so too. It's why I chose this one above all the others." Her words hand taken on a softer tone .

Byakuya gowned internally as she tilted her head back he could see the long pale graceful lines of her neck that stood out so vividly against the red under kimono. Because of its meaning it looked even more beautiful it blew his mind that just that little piece skin would make any man want to touch her .Unconsciously he reached down to touch her but before all reasonable thought when out the window he caught himself right before he brushed her exposed skin.

An evil smirk spread across her lips as she watched him.

"See I must look damn good if I can almost crack a stone. Speaking of cracking stones how was your date because I know you didn't go out with Nanao tonight because Kyoraku has banished her to the archives." Stretching her small body length out she smirked "But who ever she was you went out with she manage to brush all cob webs off."

He would wipe that smug look off her face once and for all. "Indeed Lady Yamazato was quiet accommodating and showed me how those things worked. I must say she is an amazingly good teacher."

Even through her saki induced mellowness he saw Rukia's left eye twitch he knew she hated that woman above all others. As she told him more than once Lady Yamazato was a mindless gold digging leach who tried to get everywhere in life using her boobs, and would sink her claws into the richest man she found. Rukia disliked her so much she would even go as far as work late when "That woman" as she called her had dinner at the manor

."I'm sure she was." Her words came out through gritted teeth before she took another long sip of her saki . "I knew you didn't have the strength to with stand her much longer." The words came out nasty and harsh, but she still smiled sweetly. "But at least you know how to use it again. That's a step in the right direction."

Rukia propped her legs back up on his desk letting all the layers of the kimono fall away from her legs he had never seen her act this bold and he knew for damn sure she had no idea what she was doing to him despite that fact that she was driving him crazy with need she had again the swipe at him masculinity was more than he could take. If she wanted to play he would play as well. Scooping her up in his arms he lifted her effortlessly despite all the fabric that was tangled around her. "You have no idea what has been brushed off dear one." Her mouth opened and closed much like a gold fish as he walked.

"Why Byakuya I never took you for this time of man."

He knew she was running her mouth and wasn't paying attention to the where she was going.

"I.."

He dropped her in the hot water of bath house because he knew it would ruin a day's worth of work that was probably pure torture for her and piss her off.

She came up coughing and spitting out water she looked like she truly did want to kill him.

"You're right I'm not normally a man who would resort to this sort of behavior." He couldn't help the vicious smile that crossed his lips.

"You just ruined an entire days worth of work." She was so angry she was shaking. "Do you have any idea how long my hair took!" and you just destroyed a year's worth of my wages." She gestured to the kimonos that were now floating around her."

This had gone far beyond the fits over the vibrators this had turned personal and he knew exactly what he was doing and how much her clothing must have cost her today. She would pay for the swipes she had taken at him. Crouching down almost to her eye level he smirked. "Don't worry this can all be fixed I will just have to take you out tomorrow so you can have it done all over again.

"You're a dick." She seethed.

He nodded "I do have one yes and it does function quiet well thank you." With that he turned and walked out of the room to leave her to soak everything away in peace, and with all of her hair goo and make up it would take a while.

* * *

There was a knock at Rukia's door it was soft at first then got progressively louder. Waking up she rubbed her eyes.

"Enter." She said sleepily and in walked her way to perky maid.

"Mistress Rukia." She said chipperly "Lord Kuchiki wish's your presence in the dining room ,and he told me to tell you not to were your work hakima." The girl wrinkled her nose "As a matter of fact he gave this to me." The girl held up forest green kimono . "And told me to tell you , you were to wear this today."

The maid laid the kimono out and waited for Rukia to get up to start to dress her.

"That was quiet a fight you and our lord had last night." the young girl said as she happily worked on Rukia. "We don't think we have ever heard either one of you yell none the less at the other."

Rukia mentally slapped her forehead these fights had been rather loud and lengthy, but honestly who didn't fight at some point in living with other person. Who was she kidding no one fought with Byakuya Kuchiki and walked away alive. She was one of the lucky ones that he couldn't kill or so she thought. When the job was all done and Rukia was finally dressed she knew this would not be a good morning if her brother was taking the day off work .

She opened the door slowly letting out a small sigh of relief as she saw it was only him sitting in the room.

"Good morning Nii-sama." She mumbled quietly as she ascended into the room and took her seat."

She watched him set down his papers and smile. Smiling at this point she knew was a bad thing a very bad thing.

"Rukia." The words came out to happily after what happened last night happy wasn't good either.

"I have already received some very attractive offers for you because of your little escapade yesterday." He took a slow sip of his tea.

"What do you mean Nii-sama?" At this point she didn't know if it was best to run and risk that wrath or stay and take whatever blow was going to be dealt to her.

"Well with your incident yesterday in trying to piss me you forgot you walked back to our manor looking like a ripe little Miako . I have already had some very rich men offer very large sums of money, and other things to have you for the night." He stood up as gracefully as he always did smiling causticly. "But my dear I must go to the office for a moment to inform Abari of my absence after that we can get on with our day."

She watched him smirk and felt her stomach roll. This wasn't happening.

* * *

**Hope you** **all liked this chap it wasn't as funny as the others have been but I can promise the next will be** .

**Any who give your Author some luv and Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I usually hate the long annoying list of definitions of words you "have to know" so here is a list of words that are helpful to know .**

**Okiya- Geisha house /Tea house**

**Okaa-san- owner of Okiya **

**Maiko- An apprentice to a geisha (there are many training levels in a Maiko's existence that have many different names) before she becomes a Geisha**

**Nee-san- A geisha who takes on a Maiko as an apprentice **

**Imouto-san – the apprentice to her Geisha**

**Danna- is a wealthy sometimes married man, who has the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs. He usually becomes one of , or her main patron. ( think of a sugar daddy with a black amex)**

***** Okaa-san- literal meaning is Mother or mom**

**Nee-san- literal meaning is older sister **

**Imouto-san- literal meaning is little sister **

**But any who again I would like to give a million and one thank yous to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means the world to me so thank you , thank you, thank you .**

**Xoxoxo **

**Sairy**

* * *

Byakuya walked into his office when out of nowhere he felt something kick him in the shin hard.

"What the. . "

He couldn't finish his sentence because there stood a little evil bubble gum pink elf know as Yachiru her hands on her hips she was glairing up at him looking as intimidating as she possibly could .

Pointing a little finger up at him she frowned. "You are denser then Kenny can be."

Looking down at the cotton ball he really wasn't sure what to say it wasn't everyday you walk into your office and get kicked in the shin by an evil candy fiending elf.

Letting out a deep exasperated sigh he didn't even bother to glair or look angry because he knew it would mean very little to her and she didn't find it in the least bit intimidating or scary . In fact normally she would ask for piece of candy then go on with her day , but somehow he had a feeling today wasn't that day.

"Why am I dense Lieutenant?"

He looked down at her with a bit of annoyance but, walked to his desk .Before he could blink she was standing on top of his desk with her hands planted on her hips again.

"You are truly dense Bya-Bya." She repeated herself once again.

"Why am I dense Yachiru?" he looked at her dryly knowing there was a game starting.

"Because you hurt my Ru-kiya." She stamped her foot on the desk she truly did look angry.

"And how did I do this?" He said looking bored having a feeling this would be some mundane thing like taking something Chappy away from her.

"Because you ignored her." The elf stated it as if it were the most obvious thing one earth.

"I have not been ignoring her I just rerouted her schedule for a few days." He took a seat looking face to face with evil.

"No stupid you ignored her white day gift."

Byakuya looked at the little thing like she was out of her mind."No I didn't Yachiru I thanked her very much for the little piece of chocolate she gives me."

The little girl's shoulders drooped in exasperation as her expression turned to one of pure un amusement. " Ru-kiya didn't just give you the chocolate dummy."

She went for his drawer but, he quickly held it closed and, looked at her a little confused. "What else did she give me?"

Plopping herself on the edge of his desk she swinging her feet idly now. "What did every big girl in the Seireitei give out for white day?"

Pausing he looked at the little pink thing with such surprise like she might explode at any moment . Rukia couldn't have . . . She wouldn't have. After those three tortuous days they had spent practically reading each other's minds she knew logically that no matter how bad both of them wanted to they couldn't. It was why he all but left the house for those three days and never talked about it again. He never even wanted to broach the topic so they couldn't take it into any sort of consideration.

But then with that damn red kimono and. . . . He felt something knocking on his head that pulled him out of his thought process.

"Heelllloooo." She was practically yelling at him. Seeing him now focus on her she smiled again.

"So" he said slowly. "Rukia gave me one of those gifts?"

"Yup."

She was now squirming around like a little kid who was losing there attention span and Byakuya knew he had to keep her there to get more information. So digging around in one of his other drawers her found his emergency stash of Lollipops he kept when he wanted to keep her busy and away from him. Pulling one out from his drawer he saw her little eyes light up.

"Oooooooooh." She said in delight as she took it from him. "And it's the pink one to." She gave him a huge grin and started to peel off the wrapper.

"So tell me again how exactly have I been ignoring and hurting her?"

She sucked on the hard candy for a moment before pulling it out of her mouth with a loud popping noise. "Ru-Kiya got all dressed up for you on white day even had Matsumoto help her find her kimono and taught her how to fix her hair."

This was news to him. He had noticed that she did look undeniably beautiful that night but, he never thought it could be for him.

Yachiru started to giggle. "You thought that was for that red hair freak." This made her giggle even harder. "But" she sobered up "You yelled at her at the party for it." The little girl shook her head in distaste. She pointed her lollipop at him "That was the first thing you did to make her cry. Then you didn't even bother to even try to figure out who gave you the gift, you were too busy yelling at her."

"It was mutual." He said petulantly.

"I don't know what that means but I am assuming it means you suck."

He couldn't believe he was taking this from someone who was only like two feet tall and could fit in an over head compartment of an airplane with room to spare.

"So Rukia gave me the other gift."

The little girl nodded but looked about ready to go out on another tangent "Did you know Unahanna Taichou gave her's to Ukitake Taichou?" Yachiru giggled and whispered "He has been making special trips to squad four." She looked at him conspiratorially,

He really didn't want to get into this conversation with a child it was un nerving enough as it was that this hole incident happened.

"But you were saying about Rukia?"

She nodded "Yup everyone thought she would give it to the red haired freak but as it turned out Kotetsu gave hers to him ." the girl grinned again " You didn't notice he wasn't hear this morning." Her little eyebrow quirked. "He may be sick a lot soon."

"Rukia!" Byakuya slammed his hand down on the table. "Focus on Rukia." His own patience was starting to dwindle

The little girl pouted for a moment the shrugged. "I don't know why you care now." She gave him her best glair. "Did you pay attention at all to the way she was dressed yesterday when she came out the shop with all of the pretty Kimono."

Come to think of it he really didn't but he wasn't about to admit it to this little demon spawn.

She popped back up on her feet and started to pace his desk with exasperation.

"Did you even look at her hair?" She waved her lollipop in a dismissive manner. "Of course you didn't ." The girl rolled her eyes but continued. "She was wearing a _pink _kimono and a _pink_ sakura clips and _pink_ stuff in her hair and." She stopped pacing in front of him "She had _sakura_ blossoms on her obi and on her kimono." She held out her hands up like a scale moving one hand up "Who has an odd obsession with sakura flowers?" She dropped that hand and lifted the other "And who's zanpakuto goes poof like a pink blossomed sakura tree.?"

Then It hit him like a ton of bricks the small pink finger vibrator was from her , it was little it was discrete it was beautifully wrapped fare nicer the any of the others . He could feel his cheeks start to tinge pink.

Yachiru clapped her hands happily "Bya- Bya figured out Ru-kiya gave him the pink one."

All he could do was nod "yes I know now."

The small piece of bubble gum nodded but arched her brow with an eerie look . "But if Bya-Bya punishes my Ru-kiya I will hurt you." Coming from something that small it might not seem that menacing or like a joke but, coming from this little thing he knew it was distinctly possible she could because no one really knew the extent of what she knew or could do.

"But" her mood did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and smiled again. "Will Bya-Bya do something nice for her now to apologize ?"

Byakuya nodded "I will do more then apologize."

"Okay." She hopped off the desk to the floor waved and skipped off.

* * *

He looked at his office door in amazement. That child truly was the devil. Taking a deep breath he opened the bottom drawer to look at the two vibrators this time it made him smile softly. It made sense now it was little a discrete much like she was and in comparison to the others it was the least complicated. Even the color now amused him it was light pink much like his zanpakuto when it was unsheathed. It was just a lot of the small detail that he missed with as carefully as it waswrapped for such a little thing there was so much effort put into it and who else did he know that truly put everything that she had and was into everything she did. The more that he thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded that Rukia would give something like the purple abomination to Renji . Byakuya laughed quietly and shook his head as he thought of it.

So lost in his thoughts he nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard a large bang slamming down on his desk. Pulling his zanpakuto he had it pressed to what he suddenly realized was a laughing Yachiru.

Her face was a live with glee. "I got my Bya-Bya." She thoughtlessly slipped away from and under the sword plunking herself on his desk again. "I never thought I would see my Bya-Bya jump so high." She giggled more and looked up at him mischievously.

He glared down at the psychotic piece of bubble gum . He would kill her just to keep her from ever doing that again but, then he would have to deal with Zaraki and he really wasn't in the mood to do that. Unconsciously he lifted up his lip in annoyance and discussed. Even if he did try to kill it would it really die or just come back more obnoxious and totally bent on tormenting him instead of spreading equal time tormenting him and the rest of the populous of the Seireitei . The more he thought about the worse idea it sounded like.

"What." He snapped at her.

"Well." She drew out the word with a huge grin wiggling around like an exited child.

"Well what?" he growled as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"Well, I just remembered you might want to know who gave you the other one since you were too dense to even figure out who gave you the first one."

Glaring down at her all he could think was what a satisfying thud she would make if he threw her out of his office, however she had a point he did want to know who gave him the other 'thing' as she put it.

"Who gave it to me?" His patience was wearing thin again.

"We all did." She started to swing her legs and let her heals thump against the side of his desk

"What!"

The demonic henchman continued to look unaffected. "Well they decided that no one wanted to be stupid enough to give one to you personally no matter how hot they all think you are." She wrinkled her nose at the last thought then shook her head. "Well any way they all thought that your reaction would be funny when you got it. Did you know?" She said excitedly ."They all took bets to see what your reaction would be." She popped up to her feet. "So I just thought Bya-Bya should know." And once again she waved at him and bounced out of his office.

Taping his slim fingers on his desk rhythmically he leaned back in his chair and started to think. So there were two things he knew for sure. That the Shinigami Women's Association had a huge laugh at his expense, and Rukia had given him a vibrator and was on a crash course to making his life a living hell process because she knew how badly he wanted to have her.

Now he never considered himself a vindictive man but in this case he was going to make an exception because this was a long time coming for all the years that those women had harassed him, tried to get pictures of him naked, use his manner as a meeting area without his permission and generally act like absolute morons in the process. Unfortunately to sufficiently get back at them for all the years of torment there had to be a sacrificial victim. Well in this case there would be two and revenge would be sweet but so would the reward too.

* * *

As it turned out Yachiru was correct if he didn't drag his lieutenant out of squad four he would not be seeing him for well, there is no telling how long it would be before he saw him because of that damn vibrator. So the quickest way to get a hold of him would be to go straight to Unohanna.

Thirty long minutes later Renji strutted into his office his hair more skued then normal and a goofy ass grin plastered on his face.

"Abari." He said coldly.

The younger man looked down at him sheepishly and quickly bowed.

"You have been waisting my day, I thought I told you I wanted you here at six am every morning."

He looked at the boy with a face devoid of all emotion and smiled internally as he watched the young man start to fidget.

"I.. I.."

Byakuya cut him off quickly. "I do not have time for excuses to day so I will make my point quickly. I need you to take charge of the office today because I have more pressing business that I must attend to today."

The younger mans eyes widened slightly caught by surprise.

"There is nothing more pressing to you then work." The words slipped out before the boy intended it and the look that passed Renji's eyes showed that he assumed death would overcome him swiftly for his breach of control.

Byakuya just glared at the boy.

"Since I am sure you will find out one way or the other. I might as well tell you in person so there is no misconceptions."

Standing gracefully he walked away from his desk towards the door. "The reason I need you to take over for me to day is because of Rukia's dress last night . Apparently because of her lack of common sense she made quiet a commotion in some of the Okiya's and because of her indecency some of the Okaa-san's where offered quiet substantial sums of money for her services so I am going to take Rukia with me to settle some things out and because Miako are such expensive little things to take care of I want to see what she will cost me before. . . "

He watched the young man's face turn as red as his hair and anger start to build in his eyes .Interrupting Byakuya before he could finish . "You are not going to put a price tag on her." His tone made it a command and not a question.

Byakuya smiled darkly internally and nodded. "That is exactly what I am going to do for her." He said reasonably "I have to find out how the Okiya's treat their girls before I do anything with Rukia."

He smiled a cool smile. "Seeing as I only want the best for her."

He watched the boy rage internally and nod stiffly.

"It is my honor to take care of the squad in your absence Taichou."

Not even bothering to nod to the boy he turned and left his office without a word.

And the games begin.

* * *

Rukia paced the manner there wasn't a hall that she had not been down in the time that her Nii-sama had left. She knew what her day had in store for her and she didn't think she could sit and get her hair get yanked out of her hair more than one in twenty four hours . That part was excruciating the whole process was tiring , annoying and tedious .

After getting thrown into the bath in the bath house she had a fit an absolute fit four layers of silk had been ruined .Not that it really mattered because she had never planned on wearing the outfit in its entirety any other time but trying to get out of four layers of water logged silk was harder than getting into it . As well it took four hours and scalding hot water to get of the gunk that the hair dresser had used out of her hair she wasn't even completely sure it was all out. The hair wasn't bad in comparison to the makeup , oh god the makeup she felt like she was a wax candle melting into the water there was white, and pink ,and red ,and black all over the water . So he would pay for his stupidity and waist one of his precious days because he couldn't take a bloody hint. . . . Ass hole. . . Really how hard was it to truly figure out who gave it to him. She started to pace up and down the main hall angrily.

Then because he couldn't figure it out gave it to him he cracked and went to the bitch Yamazato… Rukia let out an annoyed growl . .

" I think I just lost respect for you Byakuya." She hissed to herself pettily.

If only he had gone with Ise, she knew Ise and knew nothing would happen. BUT NO! He couldn't get a clue if it hit him in the head as a matter of fact he couldn't take clue if it was sitting behind his own desk and staring up at him like she was last night! Then he had the nerve to flip it on _her_ and make it _her_ fault because of _his _stupidity . This had now turned personal and she would make him pay today, if she had to waist another day of her life she would make damn sure he would go down with her.

* * *

He could feel her moving around the house long before he reached the door this would be great at this moment he knew she couldn't sit still to save her life. This day would be amazing he had already called his Ojii-sama's Geisha Mineko the woman Rukia had fibbed and said was her Nee- san . What Rukia didn't know was the woman had long since become the Okaa-san of her own Okiya and hadn't taken a Imouto-san in years .

Though a little bit older then he was Mineko was an undeniably beautiful woman but what had made them friends was that she was smart. She was the only Geisha he would ever associate with they never had a professional relationship so to speak it was just years of respect for the other lot in life. So when she had gotten wind of Rukia's doing's and got Byakuya's message she was more than happy to help her Danna's grandson in any way possible.

At this point all Byakuya could do was laugh because this would be quiet a day for his little Rukia.

* * *

**Please read and review and show your author some luv **

**And again one last thank you for all of your kind reviews .**

**P.S – Since you have been asking about other couples if you have any suggestions on which one's you would like to see more of . PM or write in a review .**

**P.P.S please no flames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late update school and life sort of ran over me for a while but, here is another chap up **

**As always enjoy **

**Xoxoxo**

**Sairy**

Rukia watched as Byakuya stepped into the hall that she had been pacing in looking positively smug there was a hint of a malicious smile on his face .

"Are you ready to go spend the day with me?" She looked him over carefully with look of amusement and distaste.

"What is it my dear Rukia?" the words came out to sweetly.

A full fledged smirked crossed her lips now as she looked over him once more ." I was just thinking dear Byakuya that you may want to change."

She smiled as he looked at her taken back. "Do I not always look presentable." He said straightening kenseikan .'

Sighing at him like every other woman had been this morning like he was a moron she continued to look over at him critically.

" I was just saying you might want to go change these are nice shops and at the moment ." she snorted with amusement " You look like a common Shinigami."

She watched him bite his lip to keep from saying something nasty.

" I mean you do know that is one of the nicest district , or at least I thought you knew this and, well I thought you knew how they view anything In Shinigami robes" She smirked again "Because anyone can fake being of high class wearing those." She gestured to his clothing. Walking up to him she kissed him on the cheek in a faux sweet gesture. " I'm only looking out for your interesting because I know how long is been since you have been out to buy anything for a woman." She then put her hands on her hips looking contemplative " Hmm , have you ever actually bought anything for anyone yourself?" With another hmm she dismissed that thought and him and started to walk away. "We are wasting your day Byakuya and I do know much you hate that so go make yourself look presentable."

She watched as his eyebrow twitched as he looked down at her placidly.

"Look" she held her hand up in a self defensive manner. " I just didn't want you to do any damage to your good name. I only do this because I love you, and you were the one who taught me to be socially conscious so. . . "she trailed off with dark smile.

His eyebrow twitched again and she laughed to herself .

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently to him.

Furrowing his brows he shook his head. "You know what, since you recently have been to this district will you come with me to pick out what I should wear seeing as I _never_ do this sort of thing." There was a dark edge to his voice and a smile to go along with

"Sure" She smiled cheerfully at him "I would be more the happy to help you pick out something to wear." She looked over him critically for a moment and tilted her head to the side looking into his eyes . "You know what." She smiled. "I think today should wear that silver silk Hakama you have." She nodded to herself . "Today is definitely a silver day for you." Fucker wasn't going to get her that easily " Now do hurry Byakuya." She said sounding very much like him. She watched a knowing smirk cross his face as he turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

Rukia let a woosh of air out after he left the room really what she would have given to just crumple all of her resolve and go with him but after last night he had finally pushed her to fare she was sick of his cluelessness and getting thrown around like a rag doll. In the back of her mind however she couldn't understand why he was getting so angry with her and angry in general she had been hearing around that if you even looked wrong at him wrong he responded like he was inches closer to ending your life and normally she knew he never voiced his annoyances so something more then their petty bullshit must be eating at him.

Leaning against one of the end tables in the hall she missed the easiness that their relationship used to be . When she could just look at him and smile because he was there with her maybe it was something so simple as dinner or a walk .All of the romantic bullshit aside she missed her quiet stoic Byakuya the man she had grown so used to throughout the years and not that he was gone but she had to admit to herself that she felt like there was something missing. It was small, oh so small almost not noticeable but it was missing.

Smiling sadly she shook her head, but nothing was simple or easy in this house ever its why she held the memories of him practicing that afternoon so firmly in her mind . For once he didn't look angry or cold or the worst look he used was empty, he didn't look empty. It was interesting he did everything with such efficiency and to see him move take more steps then what was " necessary" was amazing to watch because even that he did efficiently but what made him truly beautiful was he looked like he actually wanted to do it . It made him look decades younger more his own age .He looked like he just let go of himself his responsibilities and just did something for himself . She used to think that is what his nightly walks were for but even then he looked troubled or tired. It was odd when she watched even though he was an amazingly beautiful man when she saw him like that all she wanted to do was be a part of his easy comfort practice with him or just watch she just wanted him to that at ease with her. . . . Wishful thinking.

For the last few days she wondered why she had even started this ,it sounded like it was a good idea at the time and for most of the women it was a good idea no matter how odd the match was they were good and possible and would more than likely last. Smiling sadly to herself she knew Byakuya would never be obtainable to her or really to any woman if he ever chose to marry again he was just to closed off..

She felt his breath on her neck "are you ready." The words came out husky and almost made her melt on the spot. Feeling his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine and again the stupid button was pressed and the only intelligible word that came out was "Ugh" She closed her eyes in irritation and fought from shaking her head as she stepped away from him

Turning she smiled and had to fight sanity and keeping the universal off switch on she so she could keep coherent. She had never seen him fully dressed outside of his Shinigami robes she had seen him dressed up for clan meetings but looking at him she realized … no..She hadn't, He was wearing a fine heavy silk black hakima with a starched silver haori he had on his family's scarf and zenbonzakura at his hip . He was still wearing his kenseikan but she could swear it were platinum. Her breath caught in her throat and universal stupid switch got pressed and she realized life truly wasn't fair .

" I'm ready." The words came out with mild irritation.

He looked down at her with an mused quirk of his lip he started to walk to the door and the annoying day was going to start. Taking a deep breath she down cast her eyes and followed demurely behind him until they got to the litter where he helped her in .

"Now that wasn't so bad was it."

Rukia looked up and glared at him

"You're so much pretty when you smile" He admonished her with a shake of his head " You should really be more agreeable , it would make today so much easier for you."

She looked up at Byakuya with an "agreeable" smile "You will pay dearly for this"

He arched his eyebrow " Oh?"

She smiled darkly " Have you ever been kimono shopping." You could almost see evil dance behind her eyes . it

Byakuya just chuckled that sound alone should have scared her but it didn't with as simply as hedressed she was going to break his bank and give him a coronary with the amount of money she was going to spend on lavish things she was going to buy and that made her happy.

She had wondered through those beautiful shops in the third district and what she would have given to even have one of the under kimono they were so exquisite the only way to explain them would be to call them sumptuous . They were things princess's wore most noble women could not even afford them. The only other women she had ever seen wear them were the geisha in their prime and truly they were the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

She always had to make a little sigh as she walked into these types of store only because most of what was in there seemed so far out of reach for a girl like her. She was so engrossed in looking at all of the different colors and textures of the kimono she completely lost sight of where Byakuya had not that she in particularly cared about him at the moment because she was looking at a red and black kimono that would put a substantial hole in anyone's pocket book.

Then she heard a throat clear from her .

"Rukia."

Her stomach knotted a little bit she knew who that voice belonged to and she knew by his tone that something was going to die and every well might be her.

"Yes." She said mildly as she turned to face him with a gentle smile as she told herself he could not kill her in public or at least she didn't think he could she had been wrong about a lot of things about him lately.

When she fully turned around she had her breath taken out of her standing next to him was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her entire life. The of woman that you would expect to see with a man like Byakuya short of the fact that this woman was a Geisha that oozed refinement and beauty that claimed the hearts of many men . She had to smile self deprecatingly she was probably the woman that entertained him while he went to all of those meetings of the heads of the clans. She snorted darkly to herself they weren't thinking like the heads of the great clans there were thinking with the heads of there. . . .

"Rukia." The words came out sternly to get her attention "I would like you to meet Iwazaki Mineko, you're supposed Nee-san."

All at once the floor dropped out from under her and she was rendered speechless and stupid and it must have shown on her face.

"So" The woman smiled and walked around Rukia assessing her "You must be the woman that had caused such a stir at my Okiya last night". She looked back up at Byakuya."She is quiet beautiful I can see why I would have gotten such offers for her."

Byakuya just nodded his head

Doing the only thing she could do she bowed to the woman her eyes averted from her face. "I thank you most humbly for your compliment Meiko-san."

The woman smile a smile that would light up a room as she looked down at Rukia fondly. "Come," she extended her hand out to Rukia with unexpected kindness. "We have much to talk about."

The woman looked back up and Byakuya did something she ever in her life thought she would see anyone ever do to him . She out right dismissed him. "You may meet us back here your day must be so busy that I am sure I am doing you a favor." It was a dismissal but ,it wasn't the woman did it in such a skillful way that she could get no reproach back .

Byakuya looked absolutely stunned at her words and actions but nodded his head and turned to leave.

After the door closed and he was safely out of ear shot Meiko started to giggle "I always love to watch him make that face don't you?"

Rukia must have looked as stunned as Byakuya did because the beautiful dark haired woman laughed again and took Rukia by the hand. "Come we will have tea in the back since it looks like something dreadful happened to your hair that was not by your doing." She tsked and shook her head her long dark hair floating over her shoulders "Byakuya knows better than to bring a woman out to this district looking like you do." Her eye widened and she put her hand on hand over her mouth. "Oh I am dreadfully sorry Rukia-san I mean no offence to you only to state that the little prince is acting like an ass."

Again Rukia was still stunned into silence .she was expecting anger and wrath not a beautiful woman not much older then she and Byakuya acting so kindly after what she had done.

The woman was paying no attention to the look that must have been crossing Rukia's face or her obvious thought process because she kept on as they walked to the back of the shop

"But all of this will be sorted out soon and you will soon be restored." She smiled as she took a seat across from Rukia and let out a content sigh, " So you are Ginrei's adopted granddaughter." The words came out in appreciation and a hint of mirth.

Rukia nodded politely not sure as to what else to do " Yes I am." She said treading lightly.

The exuberate woman took a sip of the tea after it was poured " Come now don't be so frightened I am not nearly as bad as the Kuchiki clan so I will not bite your head off."

Rukia could not help it and she giggled at the woman's light heartedness.

"And besides that, your truly are a beautiful girl and because of my vanity I cannot be angry with such a face associating with me."

Again Rukia was stunned at omission. " I….." she paused " Thank you."

Leaning over the table on her elbows she looked at Rukia with a glitter of excitement in her eyes "I am not normally this nosey but I must know what you have done to get our Byakuya so railed up for him to actually do anything about it ."

Rukia took a deep nervous breath and sat back on her heals a look of almost pure pain and embarrassment crosses face before she shrugged and shook her head . "Oh what the hell why not."

The other woman looked all to happy that Rukia decided to tell her she clapped her hands exited " Oh good you're not as much of a tight wad as they are." This is turn make Rukia choke on her tea and laugh and cough at the same time. She sobered up a little "God help me I love Ginrei with all of my heart but he can be so uptight some times."

Rukia just nodded her head in agreement and side tracked a bit . "Was he worse when he was younger?" the woman paused to think about it . " If you asking if the mellow out with age ." she snorts "No." she shook her head but her smile turned soft." She turns back to Rukia and smiled mischievously "But enough of that your stalling little one ."

"Bastard," the words came out before Rukia knew it and so started her story from the start of white day to how she ended up in the back of an expensive kimono parlor with one of the most exclusive geisha in all the districts..

In the end Mineko was doubled over laughing. "He threw you in the bath house." She snorted and giggled "Liked picked you up and chucked you."

Rukia nodded her head looking slightly annoyed "Yup" she said flatly as she picked up a piece of her hair.

"Oh this is priceless, it's a wonder he didn't kill you in the red kimono." She took a long sip of her tea he was absolutely horrid to you ." She wrinkled her nose a little as thoughts looked to be racing through her head . "So is that why you were looking over all the most expensive Kimono? To get back at him."

"No." Rukia stretched the word out and tried look innocent.

The older woman snorted and took on an expression much like Yoruichi when she plotting something taping her delicate finger tips on the table her nails making a soft clicking noise she looked over at Rukia with a half smirk. "You know you will never be able to get back at him monetarily."

This shocked Rukia a little those kimono where literally thousands of dollars . . . for just one!

The other woman look un amused. "I tried that one with Ginrei once when I got angry with him, he told me I could pick one or the whole store all I had to do was ask."

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"So the main reason he took me was to scare the hell out of me." she glower a bit

Mineko smirk a little and nodded her. "He did."

Rukia was furious at him more than that she was downright pissed he took her out to be publicly humiliated. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from cussing . . He will pay for this dearly. Pausing for a moment she took a long look at the beautiful woman that was sitting across the table from her.

"How would you like to help me out with something?" The tips of Rukia's lips started to curve into a dark smile

Mineko looked at her curiously. "If it is in my power sure."

"May I stay at your Okiya for a few days I will not be a hindrance and I have nice enough Kimono so that I will not make your Okiya look bad."

The woman looked down at Rukia giving her a hard look "Why do you want to stay at my Okiya little one?"

Rukia tilted her head to the side with a contemplative look. "Because he spoke of some debts I needed to pay for causing your Okiya trouble."

"You owe me no debt you really cause my Okiya no . . ." the woman paused as she was starting catch on. "You're going to try to guilt him for putting you through this aren't you?" the woman tilted her head back and laughed "I will help you , it has been a little while since I have had any excitement in my life and besides it was always fun to make my dear prince flustered." She looked over Rukia once more this time looking to asses everything about her. "How would you like to be my Imouto-san?" she looked over Rukia critically "You would be working off your "she put her fingers up in quotes "Debt to me."

"He would freak out."

"Oh no my dear you are working off your debt that you caused me and being the obedient little Kuchiki that you are , you see it as only fair that you repay me."

"Ha! No one will believe that."

the smirk on the other woman got more mischievous " I am Ginrei's Geisha and you would not want the family to look bad and as I recall you are on the bottom rung, though I suspect Byakuya looks at you like more than an adopted nee-san."

Rukia was impressed this woman knew how to think

"Just follow my lead my little Imouto-san." The woman walked out of the back and Rukia followed her out quietly behind her to find a very cool and collected Byakuya

"Prince Kuchiki." Her face became just as cool as his own as she approached him "I have come to an agreement with Rukia- san."

Byakuya just smirked nodding for her to go on.

"She will be contracted to my Okiya until her debt it has been cleared." Mineko pursed her lips looking cold and calculating.

Rukia watched his eye get huge in surprise as he fought to keep control over his expression and feelings

"I don't….." he started but was quickly cut off by the woman "And I can add to the debt now and buy her proper kimono to wear as I have heard you have destroyed her own last night." She clipped " Or you can purchase her new ones so she will not go into further debt."

"Rukia." He looked down at her helplessly for moment.

" I thought it only fair ." She averted her eyes looking demure and a little frightened " Seeing as I caused your house and her Okiya so many problems, and I understand if you do not want to help me with this seeing as I brought it on myself." She fought a smile as she turned her head away in shame.

Mineko stood in front of Rukia looking extremely cold waiting for Byakuya's response to this merge

"You will have this bill sent to me." He said no more.

Mineko smiled a very tight lipped smile. "I am sure she is much appreciative , I will as well inform your grandfather of this transaction I am sure he will be most pleased that she is doing the right thing, besides this might relieve a lot of stress in the clan I do know how some of them view her as taint and this is not a terrible way of life for a girl that came from where she has." She looked down at Rukia with a cool smile "I am sure she can make quiet a nice life for herself seeing as she is so beautiful."

This time Byakuya was at a loss for words , this was not the way he had intended for this meeting to go he anticipated to embarrass Rukia and to watch her sit through another excruciating hair session but never to enter in contract with his grandfathers Geisha.

He was about to lose her and there was no way to get her back she was now contracted. He felt real fear and adrenalin course through his veins as he was scrambling to find a way to get her back.

"But we really must be going seeing as the extent of damage that was done to her hair will take hours to repair and I have several engagements already lined up for us tonight."

Rukia bowed low to him " I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you lord Kuchiki."

Her words came out soft and sad and it almost broke Byakuya on the spot

"Come Rukia." The woman snapped "We must get going our day is wearing thin. She bowed low to Byakuya " May the rest of your day find you well."

Mineko walked out of the shop leaving Rukia to trail behind her with her eyes down cast submissively until Mineko was completely out of then shop as she reached the door she looked up at Byakuya and smirked . " I told you , you were going to pay." She winked " And this isn't even the start . . . . I wonder what Ojji-sama is going to think?"

He heard her snicker quietly as she walked out the door. He had just been had , Byakuya never once banked that Rukia could be such a little con artist. The opened ended conversation that he had told him lieutenant this morning was coming back to bite him . He just wanted the boy to believe that he was going to sell her not that he actually was going to do it.

"Shit." He said under his breath just loud enough to have the shop owner look at him curiously as he walked out . Now what the hell was he going to do.

Renji had seethed all day he knew his taichou was cold and indifferent but never did he think the man was heartless. Somewhere deep down there he always thought Byakuya had a heart but this morning he proved him wrong and was selling off Rukia . It galled him the man had finally done it he had truly ruined Rukia and made her untouchable to anyone any more .What hurt the most was that he had talked Rukia into getting adopted into the clan he thought it would be best for her . Now he regretted his decision if she got sold off to an Okiya it wouldn't be so bad she would at least be kept well but if she got sold back into a whore house in the lower districts he would never forgive himself .

Renji couldn't stand to even be in the same office as his bastard taichou he walked out of the office and nearly splintered the door as he slammed it shut causing a passing Matsumoto to almost jump out of her skin.

"What the heck was that for." She said with a look of irritation as she brushed herself off from anything might and gotten on her .

The man just glared at her and shook his head " Nothing." He said hostile " Nothing that has anything to do with you any way"

The woman frowned sensing something was horribly wrong with her long time friend. "What is happening ." she asked hesitantly not really sure if she really wanted to know because even though she was nosy there were something that were over her head to get into.

"Kuchiki Taichou sold Rukia off." He growled.

"What! what do you mean sold her off? To who? to where?" the woman looked aghast and confused.

"They have been fighting and he sold her off to either an Okiya or a prostitution house for her behavior." You could see the man vibrating with anger.

Matsumoto just blinked she couldn't believe what she was hearing and stared almost stupidly at her friend. "Your serious" she herself couldn't believe it not even the taichou could do that to Rukia.

" Yes I am but I need to get out of here , I just" his frustration was getting the better of him and he stormed off .

"Oh hell" she said out loud to no one in particular she herself was floored. She needed to talk to Ukitake Taichou to see if it was true , he would know , he would have to know if Rukia was gone. Slightly horrified she walked off to his office numbly.

**So Byakuya went from going into town to settle some things , to possibly selling Rukia to a whore house. How fare will this rumor snowball ?**

**And again a million times thank you for all of you who have read this and read and reviewed it has meant the world to me . I know I keep on saying this but its true im happy its as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write it .**

**So again Reviews=happy writer= motivation so show your author some luv and review **

**p.s please no flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okey so life has really been kicking my ass between school and work iv been on overload so im sorry this chapter is later then I intended as this will be by far the shortest chapter that I will write for this story but, it is an important precursor for the rest of the story . I hope its not to boring and you all enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Sairy**

It took Matsumoto the better half of a day to digest what Renji had told her . Did Kuchiki Taichou really get angry enough with Rukia to sell her off? He would have had to be really pissed off at her and god only knew what he would be pissed off at her for. They were like the perfect siblings as a matter of fact they were unnaturally creepy with how polite they were together it made her think of the human movie children of the corn . The woman shivered at that thought but ,it was true they were way , way too polite to each other .

Finally getting up the nerve to ask if Rukia was really gone she walked over to squad thirteen if anyone would know if Byakuya had done anything to Rukia it would be her taichou . Walking almost dragging her feet to the front door she thought about doing this one more time because what if Kuchiki Taichou really did sell off Kuchiki san?

She walked into the main office and smiled at Ukitake's third seat because his lieutenant wasn't it in Smiling sweetly down at the little man she asked

"Is Ukitake Taichou in?"

Trying to sound as natural as possible made her come off sound too sweet to the point of being stoned people would defiantly think she had lost it, that or had somehow morphed into the bubble gummy sweet human girl Orihimie . She shivered in distaste she loved the girl like a little sister but she was slightly odd no one human or not could be that optimistic or happy all the time. Matsumoto was happy but even she had her snapping points. Mentally she shook her head but that little girl was like an indestructible force of happiness. If she started to act like that people would defiantly start to question her and at the moment that was the last thing she needed.

Matsumoto let loose her full sexy smile on the poor man leaning on the edge of his desk as he just sat there oogling at her.

"Well is he?" she flipped her long hair over her shoulder still continuing to smile.

" Um , Um , Um, Hold on Ma'am." The man turned bright red and hurried to knock on his Taichou's door .

Within seconds Ukitake Taichou walked out with a good natured smile " How may I help you Lieutenant."

She put on her best blank happy face. " I was just wondering if you had seen Kuchiki Rukia I have been trying find her she has some of my shampoo and I need that kind again ." She said as air headily as possible.

The Taichou looked at her like she had finally lost it "Kuchiki Taichou has dismissed her. . "

And that was all she needed to know before he finished she cut him "Thank you Taichou , I'll go find her then."

Turning quickly she left the office and couldn't believe her ears . . . Oh my god he really did sell her to the lower districts just like Renji had said." Her brain screamed at her . This was unbelievable Renji would freak out when she told him Rukia was really gone.

She let out a deep break and ran her hands through her hair

" That whole family is fucked up." She muttered to herself.

"Whose family is fucked up?"

Yumichika's voice came from right behind her causing her to startle. Stopping, she waited for him to catch up to her as she frowned soft.

"The whole Kuchiki family is fucked up."

Yumichika knew good gossip when he heard it so he paused with a curious smirk.

"Oh do tell, I was just over there talking to one of the maids."

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow and looked him over with a sly smirk .

He put his hands on his hips indignantly and huffed. " It wasn't like that Taichou's scarf always ends up so clean no matter how bloody it gets I was just wanted to know they did so I keep my cloths 'that' clean." The man preened for a moment then caught himself " Not that I need that much more help but. . . " he trailed off as Matsumoto started to laugh . " Oh stop it." he said petulantly.

"What." She continued to laugh

He frowned and dismissed her and that part of the conversation "But any way, why is the Kuchiki family fucked up? I mean I was told that there was some interesting stuff going on but . . . . "

Matsumoto ran her hands through her hair again and shook her head " It is so fucked up you won't even believe it . Kuchiki Taichou had Renji take over squad six today because somehow Rukia did something wrong and now he is taking her into town to the brothels and Okiyas to see how much he could get for her."

Yumichika's eye got huge " Sin." He cleared his throat and amended "The maid told me that they had been fighting because Byakuya chose to remarry someone Rukia didn't like."

The woman's eyes got huge. "Taichou Kuchiki is getting remarried." Her mouth just gapped open she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh my god I never thought . . . but who would be willing to marry him!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Lady Yamazato."

"That bitch? I thought Kuchiki had more sense then that." Now Matsumoto just looked horrified

"The maid said they had been hearing Rukia yelling at her brother since white day about how he had finally lost it when he went out on a date with the woman. Sin said they house hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in at least a week because the two had been fighting and they have left saki bottles all over the house so they think one or both of them have taken up drinking"

The two just paused for a moment shock registering on both faces.

Yumichika's eye lashes batted nervously "How did you find out Rukia is not coming back?" He pursed his lips and watched the woman carefully.

"I went to Taichou Ukitake." She tossed her hands up in the air. "I thought if anyone would know it would be him and he told me that Kuchiki Taichou had relived her of her duties."

The both stood there looking at each other like the sky was starting to fall

"MATSUMOTO!" the silence was broken when they heard Hitsugaya Taichou yelling angrily as he was trying to find her .

"Shit I have to go tell Renji." She bit her lip gave the man an apologetic look and shunpoed off.

Mean while off in the exclusive third district Momo was wondering around making her way home after going out and buying some extremely expensive face cream that she had fallen in love with that was sold only at a cute little boutique there. Granted she had to save up months worth of her wages to get it , it was still worth it in the end.

Being in that district she always liked to look into the shops at all the pretty things . She knew she would never be able to afford anything in any of the shops but still it was always fun to look and day dream that perhaps someday Toshiro would sweep her off feet and she would be able to find an excuse to buy one of the pretty kimono in one of those shops. Pausing for a moment she looked in the window at a particularly pretty wedding kimono .She smile softly hopefully Torshiro would figure out soon that it was her that give him the vibrator. Who knows it might spark something and help expedite the process of her getting to go shopping in this kimono shop.

Out of the corner of her subconscious she heard two women laughing. Turning in the direction of the laughter she saw two women walking into the shop who's window she was just looking. One of the women looked just like Rukia for the exception of the fact it looked like her hair got attacked by wax and had not been fixed properly. Beside her was an extremely beautiful woman that she had seen Lord Ginrei walking with ever so often. It was rumored that the woman was Ginrei's mistress but, what would Rukia be doing with her Ojii-sama mistress let alone going into a shop that was selling wedding Kimono? Momo let out an audible gasp could Rukia-chan be getting married?

Before the two women could turn or even look around Momo ran off she had to go back to the Seireitei and talk to Toshiro if anything he was a Taichou and he would know what was going on if Rukia was going anywhere.

**See how easy it is for rumors to start **

**And I promis the next chap will be much more interesting **

**Reviewing=happy author so please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to publish I ran into a sort of writers block in the process and somehow I ended up writing and re writing three times I think. so I hope it lives up to the other chapters I have written. **

**As well I would like to thank everyone who has read this and review it , it has meant a lot to me and I am happy you all have enjoyed it .**

**So thank you, thank you , thank you **

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

The rest of the day was absolutely excruciating for Rukia yet again she found herself sitting getting her head yanked on for the second time in less than twenty four hours. Only this time it was worse it was bad when she had clean washed non gunked up hair, but because she didn't get all the goo out of her hair the night before every brush stroke made her eyes water.

"I am so going to kill him."

Rukia's eyes bugged out of her head as her head as it got yanked back as the brush got snagged up in another knot .

"Shit!"

She made a little whinny noise then flinched as the hair dresser popped her on the top of the head with the brush.

"Quiet." The old man grumbled.

Sitting across from her Mineko started laugh hysterically.

"It's not that bad Rukia." The woman grinned putting her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter and failing miserably. Rukia just went to open her mouth and Mineko's hair dresser popped her on the top of her again causing Rukia to bit her lip to keep from saying something truly obscene, and failing causing Mineko to erupt in more laughter . The hair dresser looked at both women like they were out of there bloody minds.

"Now Mistress Yamazato-san how would you like." And he gestured to Rukias head with the comb he was now using on her. "Her hair done seeing as you are putting her on the market," the man and Mineko chuckled a little as if they were sharing a inside joke. "Or will she have already been had and this is just a peak ." He said this as if it were the most common question to asked.

" Oh we will put her on the market." She said with flip of her hand and a mischievous grin.

"You're going to put me on the what!" as Rukia turned her to Mineko the hair stylist yanked one of her helpless little baby hairs causing her to yelp and pull her head back to where he wanted it. She looked at Mineko helplessly.

The older woman Smirked. " I thought you Shinigami were used to pain .I have seen you guys get thrown around, and with the burses I used to see on Ginrei.

" I am used to pain." She stated and winced. " I'm just not used to torture." Her hair stylist popped her on the head again. "

And what are you doing to my hair and what the hell do you mean putting me on the market?" Rukia couldn't help the panic that slowly was creeping into her voice

Mineko placed her hand delicately in her lap and smiled serenely "Honestly." She couldn't keep the smirk out of her voice. "We are putting your virginity up for sale."

Rukia's eye's enflamed, and opened her mouth to say she did not sign up for this .

Mineko put her hand up to stop and clam Rukia. " You said you trusted me about getting back at Byakuya. What a better way than to drive him through the roof then to think that I'm actually going to sell you off to pay your debt." The older woman smirked a little.

Sell me off she wrinkled her nose for a moment as she contemplated 'selling' herself off .Rukia's eyes widened that was a brilliant idea to drop hints that Mineko was putting her virginity up for sale to the highest bidder. It would definitely drive Byakuya over the edge , but it might also make every noble man who made a offer sign up for a very painful death by her Nii-sama and that wouldn't be such a great idea .

She gave Mineko an uneasy glace as she tried to compose herself and take deep breaths so she would not flip a widget on the man who was attacking her hair .

Mineko arched a well penciled in eyebrow at Rukia. "I can make it so Byakuya doesn't kill anyone."

"But. . " Mineko grinned slyly. "Trust me on this one."

The man looked over Rukia's shoulder to Mineko what color would you have the fabric be Mineko ?

The woman smiled a devious little smile and hmmed "I would like it to be red." She looked to question herself then nodded in assurance " Yes I think red I a very good color for this occasion."

If Rukia could put her head in her hands right now she would she never intended for it to go this far she had no idea he would react the way he did. He was so god damned stubborn and could not take a tiny little glaringly obvious sakura shaped hint or even smaller pink one! Pursing her lips she looked over to Mineko

"Would it be possible to change the fabric to pink?"

The woman wrinkled her nose " Why do you . . . " her words trailed off and she nodded "Zero I changed my mind I would like the cloth to be pink" the words came out brightly as she clapped her hands together like an exited child " You really are dropping a lot of hints aren't you ?"

Rukia simply nodded not waiting to open her mouth to further risk irritating the hair stylist .S

he watched the woman look at her with a soft expression ."He really is a fool for not noticing of what is right in front of him." She shook her head as if she were forcibly removing a thought from her head then looked back up to Rukia. " You know he wasn't always this cold when we were young he was hot tempered and outwardly passionate in everything he did."

Resting her hands in her lap she went on " I have seen him act with more passion and conviction in the last week then I have in almost an century. You know it is making Ginrei's heart happy to see Byakuya come back to life as he calls it."

Rukia soaked in her words and looked away. Was she really doing this to him . This one action was evoking emotion in him. "I hope it's not bad ." she said softly.

The older woman let out a gentle sigh "If you are asking if he is angry or not." She shook her head. " He is not angry just confused." She arched her eyebrow " How would you feel if something sparked a piece of life into you after you had been dormant for so long?"

Rukia took this all into consideration she had never even thought about it that way. How would she feel after such a long dormant period? It was sad if that happened she would be elated and be filled with joy, but that was her.

She frowned, but not him certainly not him he had his pride his stupid pride well she would show him where he could shove all of his bloody pride right up his…

"Rukia."

Her thought process was interrupted.

"Your hair is done."

Rukia let out a soft sigh of relief it was finally over even though she was sure her hair would still hurt for a good hour or more.

Rukia stood and bowed deeply to the man who did her hair and turn to Mineko with another deep sigh of relief .

"Oh you just think your torture as you put it is over. We still have to go pick out kimono." She laughed and grabbed Rukia by the hand tugging her out of the shop.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh as Mineko laughed. Somehow the woman's laughter was infectious and made everything, and everyone around her light up .She could now see why Ginrei held her in such high regard .

"How do I know this isn't going to be painful too.?" Rukia arched an eyebrow with a smile.

Mineko turned to her with a devious smile and wiggled her eyebrow "You don't."

Rukia's eyes widened dramatically as a look of absolute pure mock horror passed her face, but it only lasted for a few moments before she cracked a smile

Mineko let out a snort as she tried to keep her laughter down in vain causing them both to erupt into peals of laughter as Mineko pulled Rukia into the shop she bought most of her kimono at.

However right in Rukia's peripheral she head a small gasp and quickly turned to see where it was coming from. For a moment she thought she saw a very wide eyed Momo , but she couldn't be here was her final thought as the door closed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the day . By this time Shunsui should be settling into a comfortable buzz and sitting in a bar somewhere with some of his squad members or even at home reading paper work his little lieutenant swore he never did.

However he was not buzzed or as most people thought drunk and he was not settling in somewhere for the evening. After about four pm his thoughts started to wonder back to that vibrator that had been given to him that was no sitting safely in its box at his home. It has been days since he had received it and he was still no closer to figuring out who it was that gave it to him . It could have been anyone of them with their personalities and senses of humor and that's what bothered him .

Was this a joke? Did they truly reflect the sender's personality? Or was this just the girls way at getting back at them for being such ass's throughout the year? What bothered him most though was what if this wasn't a joke? What if the women really did give it to the men they cared about? And if so who did the one he cared most for give hers to?

Nanao was so simple so logical so no nonsense he thought it would totally unlike her to even remotely think of using something that was that . . . he was having trouble finding the words . . . That frivols .Besides he had offered one a while back and she looked at him like she was out of his mind for even considering it then whacked him with one of her many books .It was a comforting thought that perhaps she was to practical to give _anyone_ a gift like that, but if she did what made him sad was that in his eyes every man in the Seireitei was unworthy of her. She was such a complicated woman and…

His thoughts stopped short as he walked into his office and saw a little pink monster holding up one of his books with a scrunched up nose and a very confused expression on her face .

She looked up at him utterly perplexed holding the book by one cover letting the rest dangle as she thrust it up at him.

" What is fellaito ?"

With a look of shock Shunsui quickly grabbed the book from the child and almost threw it at his book case.

"Something you will learn about later on in life." He stared down at Yachiru in disbelief and wondered just how in hell the little demon got into his office .The door was locked ,and the window was he looked over to it . . . Now open.

She looked up at him and frowned "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it all I did was ask a question."

Again he looked down at this little pink haired freak. " Shouldn't you be in bed." He ask her a little less roughly . Or on a leash he thought to himself silently.

She shrugged. "Probably, but I'm not ." She plopped her little self down in the center of his desk and was now amusing herself with one of his nicer calligraphy pen's. "But I thought you could use my help. Since I saw you wondering around completely sober all day." She set the pen down back where it previously had been and looked up at him seriously.

He looked at the girl like she was out of her mind and shook his head in dismay "How can I use your help?" He walked over and sat in his chair so he was now eye to eye with the little girl.

She sighed dramatically " Well after white day all of you guys have been acting like a bunch of morons not even bothering to try to figure out who gave you those weird things."

Leaning back in his chair he continued to watch her .

She absently picked up the pen and went on waving it in the air as she gesticulated dramatically " And I thought you of all people would figure it out ." The disappointment and disapproval evident in her voice ." Seeing as the idea was derived from you." She pointed the pen like she would a finger at the older man.

This left the man feeling extremely confused. How could he have possibly been the inspiration for this idea? He knew he wasn't subtle with chasing Nanao but. . . . . and then he paused and started to laugh and laugh hard because he had an idea of how he might have done this . "How did I inspire this idea?" he folded his hands behind his head and didn't even bother to reprimand the girl as she started to make origami shapes out of some of his paper work.

Looking down more intently at the shape now then she was paying attention to him she mutter " Nanao said you offered her one when the truth serum went around you said something about how if you couldn't please her one of those could ." The little girl wasn't even paying any attention to him now as she was trying to fold a refold a piece of paper to get it right. "I don't know how either one could please her." She muttered looking thoroughly frustrated at the glob of paper.

In the back of his mind he smirk who knew his little straight laced Nanao had it in her to do something like this. Then he look down at the small pick haired child for a very long while trying to figure out how to get more information out of her . Digging around in his desk he pulled out a sticky gummy sweet pink confection he had learned that when he gave it to her she did what he told her to .

"Yachiru" he said her name with a devilish smirk . The little girl look up at him for a moment still completely engrossed with her origami shape until she saw the pink gummy candy in his hand.

"Yeeesssss." She drew out the word now transfixed on the piece of candy he was wiggling around in his hand.

"Would you by any chance know if Nanao-chan gave one of the 'things' to anyone?"

Her little eyes were still focused on the candy and nothing else. "They all gave them out." She scooted closer to the edge of the desk trying to get closer to the sweet confection.

Kyoraku scooted his chair a little farther away still trying to draw more out of the girl. "Would you happen to know who Nanao gave hers to?"

This time the little girl looked up at him like he was the stupidest creature on earth " Has the saki really eaten way at your brain that much? How could you not know who she gave it too?"

The older man gave her a very un amused look and went to put the candy back in his desk.

Yachiru sighed and finally gave in as she saw the candy slowly slipping out of her reach. " I think she gave it to you." She said in a rush looking as if she hoped he would bring the candy back out.

He took the candy out of the drawer again " You think."He gave her a pointed look. "You were the one who delivered it."

The little girl glared at him it looked like she finally caught on that he was trying to bribing her into telling "You know what." She pouted "Your taking all the fun out of this game" She crossed her little arms looking up at him stubbornly.

The man chuckled and nodded his head. " Can't you give me a little hint." He held his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

This idea seemed to suit the little girl better than just out rightly telling him. "Hers had pearls on it." She said with a satisfactory smile

And that was all Shunsui needed to know holding out the bright pink confection to her Yachiru snatched it up quickly and was out his window in a flash leaving a mess of origami papers in her wake.

Rubbing his chin and smiling a goofy smile as he rubbed his chin. He really couldn't believe that his little Nanao felt like this . What surprised him was that she had the guts to send him something that would be that suggestive.

His heart swelled with what could only be described as love. So many idea's ran through his head as to how he could get to her as soon as possible so he could make use of the little gift. He looked around his office and suddenly it didn't seem like enough. She didn't deserve to be quickly taken in an office somehow in his mind it cheapened her and he did not like that one bit she deserved so much more then this . He wanted to make sure her mind could not transfer into as a quick thoughtless romp. He wanted her to know this was the real thing.

Taking a seat at his desk he brushed away the mess of paper animals . Bringing out a pen and paper he knew what he was going to do for her. Composing a quick note he set it on his desk and summoned a hell butterfly to summon her to him .

He smiled and quickly shunpoed quickly out of his office. He would give her a night she would never forget.

**Again I hope you all had has much fun reading this as I did writing it .**

**So please R&R**

**Reviews=happy author So give your author some luv **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okey , so I tried to write this chapter a little differently than the last few the time span is going to be a lot shorter than normal, and hopefully it will give a little more insight to the char's thoughts and personalities . As well this chapter will mainly be from Byakuya's point of view .**

**So read and enjoy**

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

Byakuya walked out of the shop in a daze he really couldn't believe what had just transpired in such a short amount of time. Folding his hands behind his back he silently cursed to himself, and fought the urge to shake his head in annoyance. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly trying to calm himself again in vain, but it wasn't working even the buzz of people around him made his skin crawl with annoyance.

Somewhere along the line this had gone to fare to fast way to fast taking on a life of its own. He had not acted like this in years it was as if ever ounce of common scene had left his brain. Making his way out of the districts he let out another deep breath trying to quell his anger. Pausing for a moment a thought hit him. Why was he this angry?

He snorted and shook his head continuing to walk at this point did it really matter? The damage was done and there was no going back, and unfortunately his luck was about to run out.

Reaching the front gate of his manor he paused and looked up the walk way to the porch and suddenly he felt extremely tired. As he traveled up the walk way slowly he realized what was just a home when he left this morning was now his sanctuary. It was no longer just a place to sleep but it suddenly looked like a place of refuge in a world that had quickly spun out of control .

Walking numbly down the main corridor to his office he wondered what he was going to do now? As he looked around at everything that he had accomplished and all things his ancestors had accomplished it gave him no answers. As a matter of fact the more he saw ,and looked the more if felt like the walls were closing in on him.

Glancing at a picture of his grandmother as he quickened his pace down the hall all he could think of was that she was probably rolling in her grave right now because of the mess her grandson had got himself into. He could hear her gentle disapproving voice chastising him for everything that he had done to Rukia in the past week. He snorted softly to himself all he could hear her say is

"Didn't I teach you better than this, was that any way to treat a lady."

And no matter what she had done or he had done the bottom line was he had broken a very key code that he lived his life by. After watching the men in many of the other households through out his childhood treat their wives , daughters, and mothers with such disrespect he vowed to himself to be a better man. Even though he might not out rightly show it he was kinder and more understanding man because no one ever deserved to be treated like they were nothing.

So lost in his thoughts before he reached the door to his office he almost ran over a poor maid that had been walking towards him with a large bundle in her arms. There was a little gasp as the maid lost her footing and was about to fall ,and even quicker than they had collided he caught her and pulled her up right. With the bundle still in her arms she bowed and looked at the floor quickly

"I beg your pardon my lord." She practically whispered.

Still not looking up at him she held out the bundle to him.

"Since we have not seen Mistress Rukia all day we did not know what she wanted done with her Kimono." The girl shrank back a bit as she continued on . " We could not save the majority of the kimono that had gotten wet." Her hands trembled a little as she said the words. "But we did manage to save the red and black one."

Byakuya silently snorted to himself they could only save the one that drove him most insane . . . . go figure.

"I will take the remaining Kimono and put them in storage." He said cooly taking the bundle from the girl and paused for a moment. " And if you could give me a note of the ladies measurements so that I can purchase and replace those that have been lost."

Nodding quickly the young woman rushed away from him.

After she left he felt like banging his head into a wall was he really that bad that he scared the life out of everyone in the house. At this point, he thought as he opened the door , he really didn't care and it really didn't matter. Looking around the office at his desk , chair , and the paper work on it , started to feel like he was getting strangled and there was no air in the room .Even though there was a fairly large window that let the crisp later winter light in he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He couldn't do this today he couldn't mechanically go through paperwork as if nothing had happened today he just couldn't burry himself behind it all.

He stared down at the stacks of paper for a long moment and for some reason felt anger boil through his veins it coursed faster and hotter than it had in over a hundred years .Clenching and unclenching his hands he turned sharply so sharp in fact that his haori made a snapping noise as he turned back to the door leaving his office.

He left his office heading to his private training studio he couldn't help but notice that the main hall was completely silent in fact he saw no one ,and during the day the manor was usually buzzing with various servants and sometimes other family members , but today there was no one and it left an unsettling silence.

Reaching the corridor that lead to the training studio even though it was completely silent it brought him some comfort not a lot ,but enough to take a bit of the edge off him. Upon entering the actual room itself it brought him a huge amount of comfort this was a place that he had come to since he was a boy to figure life out , to figure out what truly mattered.

Removing his haori he let it crumple to the ground removing his sash he let it fall into the same pile and finally he removed his hakima top letting it fall to the floor at this moment he almost felt completely free of his responsibility as a Taichou. He felt almost completely free, but there was still a weigh that still rested on his shoulders. Even though it should have gone against everything he believed in he removed his Kenseikan dropping them on top of them pile watching the heavy metal pieces sink into the fabric. He looked down at the pile for along moment that entire pile held the weight of the world all of his responsibility's everything that he was ,and everything that he was supposed to be. He knew he would never have the luxury of being a completely free man but for a few short hours this was as close he was going to get and that was fine with him.

Removing zenbonzakura from his sheath he set the beautiful wooden piece down gently onto his cloths he could let himself go for a few hours but the one thing that signified himself completely he would never disrespect.

Moving to the center of the room her closed his eyes and took two deep meditative breaths and began to move into the comfortable patterns and drills that he had learned so long ago. This was not an aggressive training session it was slow and fluid it was his form of cathartic meditation. As he moved and started to let go memories started to run through his mind. Her face ran through his head her gentle soft smile and for the first time it didn't bother him.

"Rukia."

He whispered her name out loud and it made her real in his mind she was not a ghost of Hisanna she was her own woman. A woman. He pondered. "For how long had he thought of her as a non entity just a satellite revolving around him. He had fought for so long to keep her from being real to keep her a shadow it was easy that way because he didn't have to face what was right in front of him. He couldn't keep that delusion forever though the last few years she had slowly crept into his thoughts and sometimes his dreams.

His dreams had disturbed him the most. In his dreams he could almost feel her ,he want to feel her he wanted to feel the fire that burned so brightly in her. Her eyes haunted him in his dreams not just the color because he had seen that color before .It was what was deeper inside her it was what made her different. In his dreams he would just touch her lips gently with his own and she would breath him in and it made him burn white hot for her, and it made him ignite and come to life . It was never violent but he wondered if she would writher when he ran his hands through her hair and pull her head back so his lips could touch her skin ,her throat, her shoulders and her collar bone. He wondered if she would whisper his name and score her nails across his shoulders. He wanted to know if she really tasted as sweet as she smelled if she was as soft and pliable as she looked , but most of all he wondered if she would burn for him as he did for her.

When he saw her in that red kimono his resolve and control snapped he had a strong feeling she was feeling the same thing, and that is when he finally completely snapped. He couldn't afford this he couldn't afford these thoughts ,these actions and on a very primal level it angered him more then he knew. To be so close to something and never be able to touch it . She didn't realize she made it so damn hard for him every time he looked at her so he took that burning want and need , and turned it into anger a slow burning fuse that made him repel her.

But when he found out it was she who gave him the little vibrator all rational thought left his head and all he wanted was her under him her pale body exposed to him and only him. He wanted her open to him her, heart racing he wanted to feel every un even breath as it caught in her throat. He wanted to see her soft thighs open every muscle quivering uncontrollably .He wanted to feel her body wracked with each orgasm ,and the constant shivering as he moved his hand in slow sweet vibrating circles around her clit then her screams as he brushed over it to causing her spine to arch .The thought of feeling pussy press into the vibrations as she came into his hand made his own heart race.

It would please him greatly to cause that reaction in her . However he was also patient man and wanted to slowly and sweetly torment make her feel the whole extend of what her gift could give her in his hands her . Oh god he wanted that and so much more. The very thought of her writhering underneath him like that sent a violent shiver down his spine straight to his cock.

In mid thought he heard a deep intake of breath making a noise of pure shock causing him to drop Zenbonzakura from mid air.

"Shit." He cursed loudly as the sword drop and nearly slashed open his shin . He was going to kill who ever made that noise.

Turning to the noise with a dark anger simmering behind his eyes he saw a very wide eyed Yachiru with her mouth gapping open.

The little girls mouth opened and closed then opened and closed again her eyes almost bugging out of her head at the half naked Byakuya. Thank god his pants were so voluminous or his thoughts would have been painfully obvious.

"Uuuuummmm." She looked temporarily confused and stunned.

Silence was not something Byakuya was used to hearing with this devil spawn.

"What" He managed to get out in a low growl

"Is…Is.." She started to stutter. "Did." Her brain looked to switch tracks as she looked down at his Zanpakuto then slowly up to him once again looking even more jumbled which was odd for the usually obnoxious bouncy pink thing.

"DidyousellRukia?"

Her words came can out so fast he could barely understand her. Looking at her he pinch the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the growing annoyance with the world.

"Excuse me." He looked and felt far from amused at this point and he wanted to make sure he heard her right before he reacted

"Did you sell Rukia." She squeaked

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath in complete annoyance . "I . . . Did. . ." He was going to tell her very slowly just so it would sink into her muddled little brain.

She let out another horrified gasp and if possible her eyes popped out of her head. "You did!" and before he could finish she had bolted out the window

He stood there and looked at the window for a long minute and closed his eyes in frustration.

Someone had thought that he had sold Rukia. This was more then he could take in one day because of Yachiru's knee jerk reaction it would no longer be speculation it would be someone or ones reality because nothing was ever kept a secret in the soul society.

Another someone clear there throat behind him. Turning quickly with annoyance clear on his face he saw his grandfather standing in the door way.

The old man looked back at him coolly because his of non to happy and less than warm reception.

"I assume you did not get the note that I had sent over earlier today." The old man's eyes seemed to boar into Byakuya now.

He knew he had disrespected his grandfather with his deplorable behavior so with down cast eyes he bowed deeply to the old man ."I am sorry, but I did not receive a note from your desk today."

The old man arched his eyebrow. "Have you not been in your office at all today?"

"I am sorry I have. . ." The old man flicked his wrist ,and cut Byakuya off silencing him.

" I left the note personally on your desk." Ginrei's frown deepened. "This is most unlike you Byakuya to be so careless." Disapproval was evident now.

There was nothing he could say to refute his grandfathers accusation so he stood there and nodded his head " Yes grandfather." He replied obediently. "If I may ask as to what I have been so careless as to disregard?"

"There is to be a meeting of all of the clan heads this evening,"

Byakuya opened his mouth but Ginrei cut him off yet again.

"They have moved it up tonight due to conflicting obligations with some of the members."

The old man paused and Byakuya remained silent not wanting to incur more of his grandfathers irritation.

"They have moved it to the Nitta Tea House." Ginrei's face softened for a moment. " I would have wished to get there early because my darling Mineko will be entertaining us this evening and I had wished to spend time with her, but." His expression turned cold again. " I see that will not be happening."

Byakuya had to fight to keep his face expressionless because where there was a Mineko right now there was a Rukia and when Ginrei and the other heads of the clans saw the state that Rukia was in he knew his head was going to roll.

"I would suggest you go try to make yourself look presentable ,and not be a complete disgrace to the Kuchiki clan because of your tardiness and un kept appearance ."

" Yes grandfather."

He bowed low to the old man and walked as fast as he could out of the training room. However if he would have looked back at the old he would see as a queer smirk slowly turn into a sadistic smile.

Ginrei chuckled softly and shook his head. " Oh my poor little Byakuya- Kun what has my sweet little Mineko gotten you into." He let out another chuckle and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya closed his eyes and let the luke warm water flow over him from the shower. Try as he might he did not want to rush this evening. It wasn't because he would face the wrath of his grandfather temporarily .It was the fact that he didn't know how he would react when he saw Rukia. The day and its realizations had hit him hard. It had started off as an angry game between the two of them .He shook his head and laughed as he realized that they both wanted the same thing from each other. The even funnier thing was that his quiet shy Rukia had made the first move.

As the water in the shower cooled he laughed out loud it was ironic how they both showed their frustration in the same way. Still smiling his thoughts started to scatter as he started to muse about how utterly ridiculous their fighting must have looked to the rest of the house hold. The servants must have thought that both of them were out of there bloody minds. He snorted perhaps they both were no scratch that they were both out of there bloody minds because somehow she had become indentured to Mineko ,and he had been so blind that he had lead her into. His thoughts shifted once again this was a wrong that he didn't know if he could ever make right this had truly gone to fare to fast.

As he turned off the tape he frowned for a moment as his thoughts were still floating around erratically . When he stepped out of this room he was pretty much signing a death warrant . With as much as he wanted her it was because of her he was pretty much signing his not only his death warrant, but he was going to look like a fool in front of every major and not so major clan head .

The frown deepened as he toweled off his hair. Because of her he was going to lose all credibility. All because of one drunken miss guided moment of enflamed hormones that _she _could not keep in check._ He _had managed to keep his propriety and not let his hormones get the best of him. He winced as a few strands of hair got caught up in the kenseikan . As he thought back on it she had to know everything she was doing to him. He wasn't dead! Wearing those provocative kimono would drive any man up a wall.

He was failing to notice how worked up he was getting as he was angrily pressing the already creased folds in his dress kimono, and that smirk that damn smirk that she had , had all week trying to goad and push him to the point of improper behavior.

As he was petulantly thinking harder he could feel his blood pressure getting higher , and if he wasn't mistaken he could swear he saw a smirk on both women's face as they left the kimono shop. Byakuya started to bite his lower lip in his self Imposed temper tantrum. What was Mineko thinking? Where She and Rukia really bent setting him up for a self imposed mission to destroy himself ! All because Mineko found it amusing ,and Rukia was childish enough to keep on trying to push his actions to an unacceptable point . Really when all Rukia really had to do was just come clean. That is all she really had to do was tell him. That was it , it was that simple and all of this mess would have been circumvented. . .

. It was all Rukias fault if it hadn't been for that damn red kimono none of this would have happened .He tugged one more time on his best hakima jacket . . . .

He looked up at the clocked in his room and glared, because she had gotten him trapped in a day dream he was going to be late. How many bad things could that beautiful woman do to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the main hall Ginrei had to take a deep calming breath as he watched he grandson glide down the hall with a look that could freeze and ice cube . He really had to wonder if tonight would finally push his grandson over the edge and give the poor boy and aneurism.

His beautiful little Mineko had talk to him this afternoon. She had asked him with that irresistible smile that whatever happened tonight he would not blow his top so to speak, and he would go alone with anything that she was going to say. Even though he had no idea what she was going to do he could almost never say no to his beautiful little one who brought him so much joy.

Betraying no emotion he let out a heavy put upon sigh as his grandson walked into the hall. He had a small feeling both men would be in for one hell of a night all because he could not say no to his little angel . . . Damn women he chuckled to himself when a man found the right one there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

He looked Byakuya up and down assessing his appearance. "Good you look presentable in the time allotted you . We will still be late." He clipped because he hated being late also most as much as his grandson did. "But I am sure they can excuse us just this once." Turning sharply on his heals he walked out the door with Byakuya following obediently behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to Byakuya's dismay because they had chose to ride their horses instead of taking the carriage they arrived at the Nitta tea house much faster then he would have wanted to.

Both men dismounted silently and smoothed out there cloths to obtain there impeccable appearance .Geinrei adjusted his scarf ,and took one more assessing look over at him. Nodding his head in silent approval .

Each step leading up to the tea house was excruciating for him he did not want to deal with what was behind that door. Again they reached there destination much, much faster than he had really wanted to and had to fight a mental cringe as Ginrei slowly slid open the door and what he saw when the door was fully open made Byakuyas stomach plunge to the floor . . . . . .

**So review or PM me to tell me what you guys think , constructive criticism is more than welcome but please no flames . And please, please, please I know my grammar is not the greatest so . . . bear with me**

**And Reviews = happy author so give your author some luv **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah I know it took me long enough to get this new chapter out . Sorry for making you wait for so long , but life sort of has a way of smacking people when they are already down so it was an absurdly looooonnnnngggggg month for me … But! I'm back and I promise that I will update in a more timely manner from here on out. **

**As always please excuse the little things my grammar does indeed suck**

**Any who read and enjoy **

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

Byakuya's stomach fell to the floor, and his cold expression was given quickly away by the shock that could not pass quickly enough behind his eyes. Looking down at him was his Rukia looking soft , sweet and placid the epitome of all things woman. There stood a delicate, meek and innocent woman all of her sharp jaded edges had been smoothed away and melted. There was no evidence of the gooey haired spit fire hellion that had made his life hell for the last week . Oh no, she now found a new and different way to make his life hell.

She was now an untouchable doll despite all of her kimono she never more beautiful . Even the kimono made her untouchable. Keeping with the seasons her over kimono was black with dark blue cascading water falls that fell to the hem the obi stood out a brilliant silver color set off with a bold pattern of black clouds. One of the under kimono was brilliant burnt orange color, but what sealed the deal for him was her dark red collar .

She had done it she truly was putting herself up on the bidding block this evening. He knew she was an untouchable beauty that any man would pay dearly for. He also knew that she knew that all night long he would have to sit and listen to various and more than likely obscene comments about her and not be able to do a damn thing about it without losing it and ruining his perfect demeanor in front of his grandfather.

But what infuriated him the most was she was his! Try as he might to push it out of his brain after he came to his realization of how he felt he finally lost the fight with himself , and let himself finally love her. So the thought of any other man than him touching her infuriated him and the thought of having to sit there and listen to men talk so disrespectfully about her made his blood boil.

Again something snapped In him for the umpteenth time that day and without thinking or taking off his shoes he stepped into the tea the tea house grabbing Rukia by the wrist .

" I have had it with this Rukia."

Both Mienko and Ginrei eyes widened in shock at Byakuya's sudden outburst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia just stood there like a dear in the head lights her mouth open in disbelief as he grabbed her wrist and in what felt like slow motion he started to pull to pull her down the hall.

"What the hell !"

She was looking up at him as his pace quicken she was truly confused at this point had the man finally snapped and lost it . As his stride lengthen and got faster she started to stumble because she was getting wrapped up in damn layers of kimono.

"Slow down." She spat at him and stumbled.

He just looked back at her trailing behind him .

" I can't move." She snapped again, and struggled to pull him back to a more reasonable pace but, he was not slowing ,and she was struggling even harder not to fall.

"I can't move this fast in these damn kimono." She snarled at him

"Then you should have thought about that before you did it to yourself." He growled

She yanked hard on his arm with enough strength to catch his arm, and jerk it back as she dug her heals into the ground . He looked down at her and growled and she glared up at him . " You weren't listening I told you to slow down ." Something in her finally broke . "You never listen! Hell you never understand either." she yanked harder before she felt him pick up and throw her over his shoulder.

"What the … ow… stop that…." She let out an oooffffing noise as she felt contact with his shoulder. She started to wiggle around to get off his shoulder. " Your….." she felt his hand dig into the back of her thigh hard despite all the fabric. " Oww." She reached up and slapped the back of his head, in quick retaliation he slapped her ass with a sharp crack causing her to emit and low growl. She felt herself bristle with indignation. " Where are we going ?" she jerked on one of the small pieces of hair on the back of his neck to get his attention only In return to feel his finger tips digging into her thigh. "You know that is going to burse you ass."

She could feel him pause and she heard the click of a door sliding open.

Stepping In he practically dropped her on the ground . " I have had it Rukia."

She was on the floor trying to untangle her kimono from around her "You have had what." She snapped before she heard the door lock with a click. Fully rectifying herself she put her hand on her hips and glared up at him. " What have you had beside another epiphany on how to be more of a clues jackass.

"I'v had it with this game." Her growled and step menacingly towards her.

Take a small step back she paused for a long moment. "What game?" she looked up at him carefully. Could he have really figured it out. . . . no.

Taking another step towards her with a dark knowing smile. "That game you have you have been playing since white day."

The information slammed into the back of her head like she had just been punched. He figured out she gave it to him.

"And what game would that be ." She shook indignantly .

He took another step forward ,and she took another step back feeling herself bump into the wall .His smile darkened as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. " You know you gave me the pink vibrator."

She could hear the satisfaction in his voice

"it took you long enough." She tried to make her words come out sharp and indignant but they barely came out as a whisper as she was feeling his warm breath on her neck.

Putting both hands on each side of her so she couldn't move he moved himself back looking intensely into her eyes "To long."

She could feel her blood start to pound in her ears as he spoke drowning out anything he had to say . The world seemed to work in slow motion as she felt his hard callused thumb brush roughly across her lips causing her to whimpered and writher before his lips came crashing down on hers . The kiss was electrifying sending a sharp thrill though her causing her to grown in ecstasy. His lips were warm , soft and possessive and it was better then she could have ever dreamed it would be. It felt like the world had slip out from under feet around her it felt like she had lost her mind and the only thing there was him. His taste, his touch, his smell after so many year all she wanted to do was breath in him into her taking every last piece of him. Whimpering in frustration her hands and body started to move on their own volition she tangled her hands through his hair and pulled him into her. She needed, she wanted ,and she would take him. A white hot intensity burned through her as she let him claim her lips . Licking and teasing his lower lip taking soft nips at it she chuckled in satisfaction as she felt a deep shiver run through him.

"Rukia." He groaned

Unwinding her hands from his hair she scored her nails down the back of his neck she laughed as he pressed her harder back into the wall. Thriving off of his bodies reactions she nipped and kissed up his jaw up to his neck and flicked his ear lobe lightly with her tounge .

All reason had left her as her hands moved over his shoulders as she tried pulling away at the stiff formal haori. Satisfaction coursed through her as she heard it fall to the floor leaving more room for her lips to explore the rest of his neck.

Pushing away from her he looked deeply into her eyes smiling darkly bringing up his thumb again to brush it over her now swollen lips and over to the side of her cheek. Kissing her lightly he pushed away and bent down to pick of the garment that had just been discarded to the floor .

She was thoroughly confused tilting her head to the side she looked at him half curiously ,but mostly hurt. Was he rejecting her?

He leaned into her his lips brushing her ear . "You tasted even better than I thought."

She sighed softly as he nibbled on her ear lobe, but he pushed himself away again.

"But I really must be going I do have a meeting to attend to." He winked at her, he actually fucking winked at her before he turned away towards the door. "And you really might want to touch up your makeup before you decide to leave the room you wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

Touching her lips lightly she realized that he had brushed away all of her lip stick and a good portion of the makeup on her cheek. She was so angry she was shaking.

"You did that on purpose!"

Byakuya just shrugged as he slipped back into his haori.

" I did because I don't want or like others touching things that are mine."

" I am not yours!" she practically spat at him

Looking back as he slid opened the door of the meeting room Byakuya shrugged a little "We shall see about that soon. "

Resisting every urge in her body to find something to throw at the man she looked at him smugly. "You couldn't afford me." Her words came out arrogantly

Taking a deep breath he closed the door and walked back over to her brushing her bruised lower lip wile hooking his index finger under her chin and tilting her head so she would be looking into his eyes.

" I get what I want."

He kissed her lightly on the lips leaving her slightly dazed and again.

" And I want you." The words came out matter of fact

Common sense kicked in and all she could think was that is this too good to be true this was a big elaborate game between the two of them that had gone way to far there was no way in the world he would actually want her if she hadn't dangled herself in front of him like bait.

"You don't want me." She spoke fiercely trying to hide her insecurity and keep her pride.

Pulling her close to him he molded her body to his. "If you would have picked a more opportune time I would show you exactly how much I want you ."

At this moment even if it was just lust made him want her she started to melt as the intensity in his eyes started to turn her into a goo.

Pulling back he looked deeply into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I want you." Smirking he took his thumb and brushed the same spot to make sure there was no makeup on it.

All she could do was stare blankly at him she had no idea he was this possessive. Without thinking she smirked .

"Are you this possessive with all of your toys?" the words came out flippantly using the only form of self defense she could think of at the moment .

Suddenly a maniacal expression passed his face as he reached the door again. "Yes I am and I do have tendency to mark things that are mine to make sure that **NO** one touches them."

Slightly confused she touched her cheek lightly as she watched him walk out the door infinitely cooler then when they had both entered it.

"Had he marked her from any of the other men out there tonight?" Tracing the line of bare skin she bit her lip. He did he had made sure that her makeup was ruined enough that there was no way she would be able to save herself even if she wanted to .

"Bastard!" She said out loud as she tried to run her hands through her hair only to remember it was congealed in one place by all the gunk.

" Fuck!" she exclaimed pulling her hands away not wanting to ruin all the torture that had been inflicted on her head for the few days.

"Such Language." She heard Mineko laugh as she walked through the door and close it.

Rukia turned around so Mineko could see a bit of Byakuya's handy work.

She watched as Mineko put her hand over her lips trying to stifle a laugh. " Oh…." She continued to try to hide her laugh.

" Oh go ahead and just laugh ." Rukia kneeled down on a cushion and looked up at Mineko as she took her hand away from her lips and continue to laugh much to Rukia's annoyance.

"Wow" the older woman let out a little snort and she laughed. "I thought a lot of things but. . . " She trailed off as she sat across the table looking at Rukia's smeared face .

Rolling her eyes Rukia shook her head still looking highly un amused . "He said he didn't like anyone looking at or playing with things that were his." She said flatly.

Folding her hands in her lap Mineko arched a delicately shaped eyebrow . " Hmm , I haven't seen him this possessive since he was a youth."

Rukia looked at the older woman flatly for a long moment and shook her head. " Is it true he always got what he wanted?"

The older woman gave her a sharp questioning look " Let's just say he was a very persuasive young man." Easing her expression as a cat like smile forming on her lips . "Was there something he said that he wanted ?"

"What do you think he wanted?" Without thinking about it Rukia bush her lips

"Well then you're a very lucky girl." Mineko appraised Rukia with a satisfactory smile.

This should have been everything that Rukia had ever wanted she had Byakuya attention . . . He wanted her for goodness sakes! What woman in the Seireitei wouldn't want that , but in the end what it came down to and what is always came down to was she wanted him to be in love with her . Love like Nanao and Kyoraku ,even though they didn't show it Nanao and Kyoraku were in love . Despite the fact that she abused him horribly and he had try to pin her in every broom closet in squad eight . In the end they understood each other. Hell Kyoraku even knew the way Nanao like her tea ,and would keep little creature comforts for her in his office.

Letting out a soft sigh she looked up at Mineko and started to get up.

Mineko's eyes widen and a knowing look crossed her face . " Oh no you don't." She grabbed onto her wrist and yanked Rukia towards her. " You are not getting scared and getting out of this one."

The older woman started to yank Rukia out the door. "I will not let you ruin this for the both of you!"

Rukia's eyes just about popped out of her head . "How did you know. . . ."

Unlike Byakuya 's big hands Mineko's little hands gripped around Rukia's like a vice with claws and she knew that there was no way that she was getting away from her with her arm intact . "If I were you I would put your head into my shoulder so no one see's you because your face doesn't look the greatest at the moment."

The door clicked behind them and Rukia took a quick look around before she felt her head get slammed into the woman's shoulder. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Rukia muffled into Mineko's kimono. Rukia felt Mineko's hand stoke the back of her head she was sure Mineko was trying to make it look like she was comforting Rukia, but in truth she was smooshing Rukia's head further into her shoulder.

" It's okey my little Imouto-chan." Mineko cooed as she dragged Rukia flailing down the hall.

There was a very pregnant pause as Mineko bowed with Rukia's head still buried in her shoulder. "Ouch!" Rukia tried to reach her hand out to slap Mineko only to have the woman pull her other arm around her waist to make it look like Rukia was hugging her. For an extremely brief moment Rukia wondered who they had paused to bow to.

"Is she alright?"

Rukia heard Kyoraku Taichou strong baritone voice some were around her and Rukia silently cursed her luck.

"Yes , she looked quiet stricken when you helped her out of the meeting room. " The second voice said sounding very much concerned, and very much like her own Taichou Ukitake.

"Oh yes." She heard Mineko say flawlessly. "My young one has just suffered her very own first heart break."

Rukia heard the two men murmur knowingly.

"So she is quiet out of sorts and needs to consoled." She sounded so motherly at the moment it could have fooled anyone . " Mineko bowed again tilting Rukia in a very odd angle once again causing her to curse once again. Rectified them both Mineko thanked the two men and walked quickly away.

Rukia heard another door sliding open as she got pushed away from Mineko only to look up and see the woman smiling broadly. " Now aren't you glad I had you do that ,that could have been a quiet an embarrassing moment."

"You almost broke my neck!" she said gasping for breath.

Mineko dismissed Rukia with a pfft and a flick of her wrist " None sense." She gestured for Rukia to sit one of the matt's in the room .

" And as for how I know you were going to run is because I know that look all too well. I am a foolish girl too you know."

Rukia blinked as the woman used herself in the present tense.

"I am very much in love with your grandfather, and have thought many times of running because he has very little control of his emotions and he cant show the right one when needed." Putting her hands on her hips Mineko huffed but shook her head " Like father like son or so they say. Plus Byakuya would not make himself look like an ass in front of a large group of people unless he had deep feelings for someone." She stated as a matter of fact.

Rukia went to open her mouth but Mineko shushed her. " Silence…. I have known him a great many years longer than almost everyone in this tea house, and I know"

" All I was going to say." Rukia said bitterly. "Is I look like hell now because of him and won't be able to make the meeting."

Again Mineko flicked her wrist at Rukia brushing away her concerns. " None sense , we are in a tea house, and do you think you are the only little Maiko or Geisha that has suffered heart break or a makeup malfunction in this tea house."

Rukia just shook her head. " No I am sure I am not the first one."

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Enter." Mineko said softly

As the door opened all Rukia could do was stop and stare , entering the room was hands down one of the most beautiful women Rukia had ever known or seen in her entire life.

"Princess Shizuka" Rukia tried to bow in vain from her sitting position.

The woman smiled and nodded in acknowledgment to Rukia. "Lady Kuchiki." Her smile widened as she looked at Mineko "Nee-sama."

Rukia's jaw dropped causing both woman to laugh.

"You're from the Shizuka house?" she was so confused

Mineko laughed and nodded. "Do you honestly think Ginrei would have anything to do with a _common _Geisha."

She was officially stupefied she was finding out more weird things about these noble families day by day and slowly starting to realize the Kuchiki's were the least of the fucked up families.

Princess Shizuka laughed at her expression " It's a very long story , but just know my little Imouto-san." She kissed Rukia on the cheek that if you need anything my house is always open to you and your family." The woman laughed at Rukia's expression as the princess handed a basket to Mineko " Hurry , Ginrei is getting restless and poor little Byakuya looks angry." Both women grimaced at the notion that the Kuchiki's where angry.

Silently Mineko waved her sister off and opened the basket with the make up in and started to apply it Rukia's face . " If you must know she is not Byakuya's sister at all our clans are just closely tied."

" I guess." It was all Rukia could say at this point she was on cognitive overload and it felt like her face was getting beaten up yet again.

"Don't run from him sweetie."

She heard Mineko's kind words over her own overwhelming thoughts. " This mess will soon be sorted out."

Mineko's soothing voice calm Rukia down tremendously. "You love him don't you." She asked more curious than anything else

Rukia nodded with a soft smile. " I do." Rukia hmmed she actually really did love the man that had wiped off all of her make up

"For how long?"

Rukia felt the last little dab of makeup get brushed on her cheeks. " I don't know." She said honestly.

Standing Mineko gave Rukia a hand up and looked over her carefully. "beautiful." The older woman whispered. " it's time to go make our appearance." She smiled demurely

Rukia nodded and followed Mineko out and down the hall standing behind the woman Rukia took a deep breath as they both walked through the door then she froze in horror at who she saw in the room.

**So I hope this chapter met everyone's expectation and you all enjoyed it and are left wondering who exactly is going to be in that room ;) **

**So please R&R Reviews= Happy author … so give you author some luv **


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I want to say thank you , thank you, thank you for all of you that have been reading, and reviewing this story it has truly meant a lot to me.**

**Warning: This chapter is not half cracked it is fully cracked out , but I couldn't help but put it in because it is a lot of fun. **

**I do hope you guys find it as enjoyable to read as I did to write it .**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Sairy**

Rukia froze for a moment as she walked through the door everything seemed to move in extremely slow motion. There should have been a cacophony of noise that hit her all at once, but every single sound seemed to emanate from each individual person she knew there one at a time. In slow horror she watched the surprised expression on Kyoraku Taichou face as he tried to keep from laughing, but in a vain attempt ended up spewing saki through his nose, and across the table at the unsuspecting head of the Yamazato house. If that weren't bad enough she watched her own poor Taichou Ukitake freeze in disbelieve just barley being able to save his cup of tea from completely going all over the place as it clattered off its saucer and onto the table.

If that were the end of the humiliation it would have been a good day ,but no it seemed like a bring your son to work sort of meeting for the heads of clans, and unfortunately sitting at the table as well looking completely bewildered was poor Lieutenant Kira who by no means needed to be dragged into this mess . Next to him for no logical reason Rukia could think of as to why he would be there other than the fact that he was some sort of noble was Lieutenant Omaeda who was unfortunately for her sitting in for someone in his family. It wasn't bad when she walked in because he was drooling over a dumpling that he had skewered, and had dangling precariously on a chop stick ready to be eaten , but no ,the moment the door clicked shut he turned his normally short attention span to the door , and was now zeroed in and completely focused on Rukia drooling at her the same way he was the dumpling a moment ago .

Then she heard it, it was literately the grandfather of all bad noise conglomerated into one. She had to grit her teeth ,and force herself to look over to her Ojii-sama as he squeezed a small porcelain tea cup into dust in his hand as he gave Byakuya a look that could kill a lesser man.

Then there was Byakuya. Rukia couldn't even look up to meet his gaze. All she could see was his knuckles turning white as he clenched and clenched his fists on the edge of the table.

After all of that hit her the world seemed to speed up ,and then go into warp drive as sound hit her again.

" Rukia?" Kyoraku Taichou coughed, and choked with a look of total utter shock as he realized it was indeed her.

She looked over at her own Taichou Ukitake, and if possible he was paler than she had ever seen him . Was she going to kill him with this antic?

She couldn't even bring herself to look around the room if possible every noble Shinigami house hold was at this one particular meeting . They couldn't have left a single bloody one of them out of it.

Letting out a deep breath she knew in a few hours this would spread like wild fire all over the soul society if the staff of the tea house hadn't already started to talk.

But all was not completely lost . Thankfully most of the heads of households had no idea who she was because they deemed her of very little importance , but the one's that did , oh god the one's that did her ojii-sama would be hearing from. However on the bright side of things she thought miserably this by far wasn't the worst of the agreeable scandals going on in the high households. The thought should have relieved her, but it didn't.

So all she could do was stand there ,and watch an extremely confused as Yamazato-sama wiped saki off of his face and neck, and stared oddly at the now completely red faced Kyoraku who was trying to dislodge the saki that had been forces through his nose, and was now trickling down the wrong air passage. Off to the side of him she swore she saw a representative of the Shinhoin house that was still in good standing try the stifle back his laugh with loud snorts, and a very contorted face.

Looking passed him heart plummeted to the ground . Her own beloved Ukitake Taichou was whiter than a sheet slumped down into himself looking very tired ,but for someone odd reason a little sheepish. Rukia again just hoped this wouldn't put her poor Taichou in the infirmary .

Looking on the other side of the table ,and she hoped on everything holy this wasn't true she could swear she saw Lieutenant Kira fumble with the camera on his cell phone.

If she wasn't bound up so tightly in all of the kimono Rukia swore she would have been sick right then and there.

Thankfully from out of the din came her saving grace. The sweetest voice she thought she would hear all night ,and it came from Princess Shizuka.

Cutting through all of the clatter she stood up, and made her way over to Mineko with a disarming smile.

"Mineko-san , how charming it is to see you this evening . It is a very rare occasion indeed that you chose to entertain any more."

Mineko smiled prettily ,and bowed low to her sister. "This is an auspicious occasion, and I thought it would do me and my Imouto-san good to attend a gather of such great men and women."

Shizuka's bright smile turned to Rukia as she extended her hands to Rukia holding her at arm's length " My , my what beauty you have brought to us this evening."

Shizuka nodded her head in a formal bow to Rukia before turning back to Mineko "We are thankful for the excellent conversation that you have brought to us because you know how very dull these things can get ."

Shizuka still smiled prettily as the men quieted down. "And is she not always entertaining." She looked out at the group of men daring them to contradict her, and much to Rukia's amazement not one did.

Thankfully the princess took Rukia by the hand again, and led her to a pillow next to her side at the table.

"I think I would like the company of your Imouto-chan tonight Mineko"

She smiled sweetly over to Ginrei and Byakuya. " Because I can't compromise all of Mineko's attention this evening with girlish gossip."

Rukia watched her ojii-sama nod stiffly as he was now under full faculties again. " Indeed it is not often I get to spend time with my little Mineko and show her off."

Preening Mineko walked over ,and sat delicately next to Lord Ginrei. " You are to kind to indulge me ." she kissed him on the cheek.

" I know." Rukia could swear she heard her grandfather omit that almost inaudibly.

She finally had the guts to look up at Byakuya. It took everything that Rukia had, but she finally did it and when her gaze settled on him she knew it was game over. There was an expression they used in the human world that she thought held very true at this moment. 'Go to jail , directly to jail , do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.' (_This is a board game reference from the game Monopoly_.) On the outside he looked calm , to calm . Cool, if you knew him this was more than just cool this was him calculating the ways he could kill you , and he looked collected , collected enough that he could gracefully walk out of the room with her without anyone suspecting a thing then kill her. So she didn't like this form of calm, cool, and collected.

They locked eyes for a moment ,and beneath all the layers of armor Byakuya had built around himself she watched him start to calculate things . This had turned into a chess game to him, and he was now on the attack .

She should really be happy she wasn't sitting anywhere near Byakuya because being out of arms reach seemed like a safe thing, but now she wasn't so sure. As she watched him shift slightly in his seat she wondered to herself how much damage he could do from fare away ?

She should have _never , ever. . . ever . . . . . __**Ever**_ thought those words. She watched as he looked over to Mineko with a charming smile which even caused his Ojji-sama to look a little worried.

"Mineko." Her name rolled off his tongue like honey.

All Rukia could do was watch as Mineko hid her own nerves. "Yes my Prince." She absently stroked Ginrei's hand in a nervous gesture as she turned to him.

"Shizuka was right your Imouto-chan is a beautiful _girl."_ He smiled as he put strong emphasis on word girl."

"Thank you, I am most pleased with her."

Rukia watched the interaction dreading what was to come.

Mineko beamed over at Rukia. "She can serve a lovely cup of tea." She looked over at Rukia with a sweet smile. "Would you mind darling, I am afraid I am terribly out of practice, and you look ever so lovely when you do it."

Smiling prettily she just nodded her head. "Yes Onee-sama I am honored that you are trusting me with such a task."

Rukia's words came out flawlessly ,and that in its self amazed her, but what really worried her was why Mineko's demeanor had suddenly changed. She knew Byakuya was still super charged, and ready to attack. Why was Mineko setting up her be a sitting duck?

The tea had already been set out on the table ,and steeped so it made Rukia's job all the easier. It had always been such a pain in the ass to have to completely prepare tea from scratch like she had to do for formal dinners at the manor.

It was only right that she started with Princess Shizuka seeing as she was the closest to Rukia . However what should have been easy for Rukia suddenly felt nerve wracking as she felt the Princess become extremely still . Looking up momentarily she saw that the woman was watching her intently almost scrutinizing her to see if the Kuchiki's had taught Rukia how to properly pour tea , but Rukia figured if she could do this for the high nobles of the Kuchiki house this should be easy.

Effortlessly Rukia poured her tea quietly earning a gentle nod of approval from the beautiful woman causing her to let out a silent sigh of relief.

Mineko and her ojii-sama were easy for the exception that Ginrei actually felt high strung you could actually feel the man hum with tension. Which was odd considering this was a man that just sat there , and look at the room intensely scaring the hell out of its inhabitance.

She moved as quickly as humanly possible to get passed them which in turn, turned out to be a huge mistake on her part because looking down at her was Byakuya with the very same fire behind his eyes that he had , had when he had so thoroughly kissed her in the empty meeting room.

"I have served him tea a million times."

She thought to herself , but she could not could let her eyes leave his they were grey pools that she had so desperately wanted to get lost in before he had kissed her. Now that she knew that she could easily get lost in them made it all the harder to look away from him.

So doing the only thing she could think of to look away she closed her eyes ,and turned her face away from him. With the temporary lose of sight she could feel her heart pound in her chest ,and her pulse rush through her ears. Opening her eyes she felt her hands start to tremble as she picked up the tea pot .All she had to do was pour the tea that was it, that was all. As she started to pour the tea into his cup she watched as his fingers came up ,and ever so gently caress the small exposed area of the inside of her wrist and for arm. Ever so lightly he brushed his long slender fingers along the soft sensitive skin . Up then back down again it felt like her entire body was on fire. Just a simple touch could set her entire being up in a ball of flames . Without thinking she looked back up at him ,and when she did there was a hint of a smile that played across his lips as he let his finger tips gently rest on the pulse point of her wrist . Her heart was hammering in her chest threatening to explode with that one action it was actually becoming hard for her to breath,

"So beautiful." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

She wanted to touch him so badly . She wanted to do something to reciprocate the feelings that he had evoked in her, but all she could do was smile discreetly. They had already spent too much time together for comfort, and she knew they were starting to look suspicious. Moving quickly around him she let her finger tips brush his back just hard enough so that he would feel it. As she touched him she couldn't help but smile as she felt his spin straighten it meant that the gesture had not gone unnoticed.

The buzz of group started to play normally in her ears after she got passed Byakuya , but her heart still felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Sighing softly as she elegantly poured tea for some of the other men that she didn't know and quite frankly never paid much attention to she put herself on auto pilot because she truly was on cloud nine. Somehow she felt better after he had spoken those words there was no burning heat behind the words they were so simple ,and he meant them. It wouldn't replace the events that had happened there was no way it could .There had been an indescribable spark that had been light between them so she knew soft would not be in there vocabulary for a long while. However if one thing was for certain things for better or worse would work out , and as for now things looked to be working pretty damn good.

She made the mistake of starting to subconsciously smile. A more than likely goofy girlish smile at the thought of Byakuya because suddenly she heard.

"Do I fluster you that much?"

She looked up and saw the huge not quite attractive face of Lieutenant Omaeda .

"Huh?"

She tried her best to look at him blankly, but ended up look at him like he was out of his ever god loving mind.

"I always knew you found me attractive Kuchiki."

A cocky , smug smirk crossed him face .

"No , No . Its okay you don't have to say anything just yes .I know it's a lot to ingest that this would all be happening so soon."

She went to open her mouth to tell him that he was clearly delusional , but suddenly she heard the clink of something bouncing off a tea cup , and thank god for that because her impetuousness could have just gotten her in a lot of trouble.

At hearing the clank not just her, but entire room had heard the clink of the glass causing them to silence themselves and direct their attention to a slyly grinning Mineko. For the first time in her life she saw her perfect grandfather show a shadow of doubt or perhaps even nervousness in his perfectly composed face . If you didn't know the man you would not know it was there , but with all the years that Rukia had been in the house hold she became extremely adept at reading even the slightest movement in someone's body posture or "unnoticeable" twitch.

After watching her grandfather she quickly turned to Byakuya because if he grandfather showed this much, well Byakuya would give her an even more tell tale sign. As she quickly glanced over to him , his posture was straight and ridged as if his spinal column was made of steel .His face had become completely impassive there was nothing there ,no coldness, no arrogance, nothing. His hands were placed firmly in his lap. His lips were firmly shut in a thin straight line nothing was moving .His chest was still he was holding his breath he was so nervous it hurt .She had only seen this posture once, and that was when their grandfather had laid into him after he had lost his temper on his subordinates and caused some of them to pass out from pure exhaustion amongst other things causing them to be sent to squad four from the exercises he had put the men through.

Even Princess Shizuka was looking up at her sister with an uneasy look.

She watched Mineko's lips curl into a full fledged smile, and her face light up as a little giggle escape her lips.

"It seems" she looked over to Byakuya with a sugary smile full of mirth that only a well train woman give.

"That our Young Prince has finally found a woman that he has deemed worthy of his attention."

Another giggle graced her lips as a low murmur of curiosity spread through the room.

"Oh god no Mineko please god no." Rukia thought to herself as tried to make herself as small as humanly possible because if this went the wrong way ,and Byakuya was just playing with her she would be humiliated and crushed.

Mineko then looked over to Ginrei with the same smile. "And." She paused dramatically. " His dear grandfather has decided to do something about it seeing as our Prince is so shy."

There was a rumble of laughter because as far as anyone knew it was true that Byakuya was just shy because he had been so sheltered.

"Our good Lord had decided to give his permission to let our dear Byakuya find companionship in my exceptional Imouto-chan Rukia."

Mineko's words slammed into Rukia's head ,and it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her . Looking over at Byakuya a strong sense of panic swept over her as the shock settled in there went through her shaking hands the hot tea pot right into Lieutenant Omida's lap.

Rukia watching in slow motion horror as Omeida's already huge bug like eyes bulge out even farther as the hot ceramic, and liquid made contact with his lap. The large man let out a screeching noise much like she would have heard from an adolescent human girl in the real world ,and jump up spraying the heads of the Yamazato, and Hanazawa clan heads with hot tea. The liquid rained down on both horrified men in a mass of colored water and tea leaves. Luckily the pot had cleared everyone's head in the huge man's panic, and shattered right behind the Shinhoin house representative who was now unable to hide his amusement at the Kuchiki's ill luck, and was on his side convulsing with laugher at the nights events.

Looking around in horror her gaze found both her Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou . Kyoraku had his hand palm up facing her Taichou.

"That's twenty bucks." She caught a chuckle, and watched as her Taichou dug around in his pocket smirking a bit as well.

They were taking bets on her? At this moment did she even want to know what the bet was . . . . . More than likely not.

And at this point she knew someone was going to die , well two particular someone's were going to die for their stubborn stupidity. All she could really do was hope for a clean quick death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya physically cringed as he watched the pot go flying. This was not happening, she did not just say that . This was all a horrible sick dream that he had concocted due to his extensive training earlier in the day. It must have been due to lack of food ,and over exertion ,and the deep denial of his feelings .Because they said stuff like this comes out in your subconscious if you don't deal with it . Besides he had to face it he had been feeling a great deal for Rukia for god knows how long.

He was never one to hide , but if there were a hole that he could crawl into right now he would gladly do so just to get out this because it was unbearable to watch Hanazawa-sama pick tea leaves out of his hair. As well he knew he would be getting an interesting letter from Yoruichi very soon as he watched her cousin rolling around on the floor convulsing with laughter.

He looked over at the shattered pot, and knew this was not something that was going to be settled anytime soon, and would be more than likely be the talk of a lot of parties' for a long time to come. Because either A) People would think this was an extremely elaborate joke that a board Geisha was playing or B) There was something, and only god knew what was going on in his house hold. Regardless there would be rumors that would be flying around all of the households, and the Seireitei in a few hours . He did not want to even guess how convoluted they were going to get.

Regardless of all the talk, and all the rumors that would come ,and the stuff that had been splattered all over the place all he really only cared about the one person that meant the most to him , and how this would affect her.

He quickly looked over to his poor Rukia . She was frozen stiff, and the color of ash she was not a delicate woman by any sense of the means , but this was going to hit her hard. He willed her to look over to him in hope that even though he was so far away he could offer her some comfort that her world was not going to fall apart.

Much to his relief she mechanically moved herself to look over at him, but before he could do anything he watched her turn an unnatural shade of white and pass clean out.

**Again I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has hung in there with me and as always reviews and idea's are always wanted and more than welcome.**

**So please give your author some luv and R&R**

**And please believe me when I say that I swear that this segment of the story will tie in with the story plot .**

**P.S How many of you would like me to also go into some depth on Kyoraku and Nanao in the plot as well. **


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all this chapter will be nowhere near as cracked as the last one, and I sincerely want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it .**

**Second Warning: There is a lemon in the chapter so please be kind .**

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

Shunsui sat on the dilapidated steps of an ancient tea house that he had found in the woods long after it's inhabitance had left it for the elements. It was a cool quiet place that he had been coming to since her was a young man just starting off as a Shinigami, and for some reason beyond him the quiet was comforting when he needed time to think.

Leaning back on his elbows he looked up at the azure colored sky he had always enjoyed coming here and watching the clouds pass by , and today it seemed that he had a lot to think about after the previous night. He had always know the Kuchiki's were nuts , but last night last night just proved that his young protégé ,and his adopted sister had truly gone off the deep end.

He and Jushiro had always known that the two of them would eventually come together they were both more than perfect for each other. Her gentle compassion, and unwavering sweetness had slowly started to thaw the young man even if it wasn't noticeable to most. He ,and Jushiro had known the two of them long enough to see it all to clearly it all to clearly.

However Nether one of them knew that they would lose their minds together . There was a long pooled bet that it would happen one day ,and the odds where best that it would be Rukia who would be the one to instigate it . Because hell, Byakuya was too much a stick in the mud to start anything of that nature with as bad as he had been burned . However in the end both he and Jushiro had an even smaller bet between the two if then that somehow Ginrei would get involved .They both knew the man well , and knew he wanted the best for his grandson.

However what was truly a shock to both of them was that the two of them would lose it so publicly, and in such a volatile manner. He had to laugh at that the expression on the oldest Kuchiki's face it was absolutely priceless . What was even better was he saw one of the young lieutenants taking pictures of the entire event on his camera phone. So all of the speculations that he had been hearing though out the week would only get worse , but who knows it might not even matter by now so many things had happened after white day that the entire Seireitei was one big ball of rumors.

There were so many people doing things with other people instead of one day of absolutely madness it had turned into an entire week perhaps even longer, and what really bothered him was throughout all of the madness was he had not found out who Nanao had given hers to. It really didn't matter who gave him , his , but the thought of Nanao with anyone else he had to admit broke a little piece of his heart. He knew he had been chasing her for so long that it had just become a game to her , but after so many years it had stopped becoming a game to him he really did love his little Nanao-chan she had become his little straight laced angel. Most of all she was his saving grace, and the person who knew him the best.

He pushed himself up off the step and smirked a little since the squad had been such a mess he couldn't leave all the work to his poor little over stressed Lieutenant. Besides he wasn't above slightly intimidating some of the little boys that where coming in and bothering his little one.

It was late in the day by this time Shunsui returned . He should be settling into a comfortable buzz ,and sitting in a bar somewhere with some of his squad or even at home reading paper work his little lieutenant swore he never did. However he was not buzzed or as most people thought drunk ,and he was certainly not settling in somewhere for the evening. After about four pm his thoughts started to wonder back to that vibrator that had been given to him that was now sitting safely in its box at his house. It has been days since he had received it, and he was still no closer to figuring out who it was that gave it to him . It could have been anyone of them with their personalities and senses of humor, and that's what bothered him . Was this a joke? Did they truly reflect the sender's personality? Or was this just the girls way at getting back at them for being such ass's throughout the year? What bothered him most though was what if this wasn't a joke? What if the women really did give it to the men they cared about? And if so who did the one he cared most for give hers to? That thought seemed to replay in his mind for a few days like a short loop that was slowly driving him insane.

Nanao was so simple so logical so no nonsense he thought it would totally unlike her to even remotely think of using something that was that . . . he was having trouble finding the words . . . That frivols .Besides he had offered one a while back ,and she looked at him like he was out of his mind for even considering it .It was a comforting thought that perhaps she was to practical to give anyone a gift like that ,but if she did what made him sad was that in his eyes was that no man in the Seireitei was worthy of her. She was such a complicated woman and… well an angel and deserved to be treated like one and he knew that no one could treat her like that or even deserved to be in the presence of an angel.

His thoughts stopped short as he walked into his office and saw a little pink demon holding up one of his books with a scrunched up nose and a very confused expression on her face .

She looked up at him utterly perplexed holding the book now by one cover letting the rest dangle she thrust it up at him.

" What is fellaito ?"

With a look of shock Shunsui quickly grabbed the book from the child and almost threw it at his book case.

"Something you will learn about later on in life." He stared down at Yachiru in disbelief, and wondered just how in hell the little demon got into his office the door was locked the window was closed. He looked over to it . . . Now open.

She looked up at him and frowned "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it all I did was ask a question."

Again he looked down at this little pink haired freak. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He ask her a little less roughly . Or on a leash he thought to himself silently.

She shrugged. "Probably, but I'm not ." She plopped her little self down in the center of his desk, and was now amusing herself with one of his nicer calligraphy pen's. "But I thought you could use my help. Since I saw you were wondering around completely sober all day." She set the pen down behind her back and looked up at him seriously.

He looked at the girl like she was out of her mind ,and shook his head in dismay "How can I use your help?" He walked over, and sat in his chair so he was now eye to eye with the little girl.

She sighed dramatically " Well after white day all of you guys have been acting like a bunch of morons not even bothering to try to figure out who gave you those weird things."

Leaning back in his chair he continued to watch her .

She went on picking up the pen waving it as she gesticulated dramatically " And I thought you of all people would figure it out ." The disappointment, and disapproval evident in her voice ." Seeing as the idea was derived from you." She pointed the pen like she would a finger at the older man.

This left the man feeling extremely confused. How could he have possibly been the inspiration for this idea? He knew he wasn't subtle with chasing Nanao but. . . . . and then he paused ,and started to laugh and laugh hard. "How did I inspire this idea?" he folded his hands behind his head not even bothering to reprimand the girl as she started to make origami shapes out of some of his paper work.

Looking down more intently at the shape now then she was paying attention she mutter " Nanao said you offered her one when the truth serum went around." The little girl wasn't even paying attention to him as she was trying to fold a refold a piece of paper to get it right.

In the back of his mind he smirk who knew his little straight laced Nanao had it in her to do something like this. Then he look down at the small pink haired child for a very long while trying to figure out how to get more information out of her . Digging around his desk drawer he pulled out a sticky gummy sweet pink confection. Throughout the years he had learned that when he gave it to her she did what he told her.

"Yachiru" he said her name with a devilish smirk . The girl look up at him for a moment ,but still looking completely engrossed with her origami until she saw the pink gummy candy in his hand.

"Yeeesssss." She drew out the word now transfixed on the piece of candy he was wiggling around in his hand.

"Would you by any chance know if Nanao-chan gave one of the 'things' to anyone?"

Her little eyes were still focused on the candy and nothing else. "They all gave them out." She scooted closer to the edge of the desk trying to get closer to the sweet confection.

Kyoraku scooted his chair a little farther away still trying to draw more out of the girl. "Would you happen to know who Nanao gave hers to?"

This time the little girl looked up at him like he was the stupidest creature on earth " Has the saki really eaten away at your brain that much? How could you not know who she gave it too?"

The older man gave her a very un amused look, and went to put the candy back in his desk.

Yachiru sighed ,and finally gave in as she saw the candy slowly going out of her reach. " I think she gave it to you." She said in a rush looking as if she hoped he would bring the candy back out if she told.

He took the candy out of the drawer again " You think. Weren't you were the one who delivered it."

The little girl glared at him it looked like she finally caught on that he was trying to bribe her into telling "You know what." She pouted "You're taking all the fun out of this." She crossed her little arms looking up at him stubbornly.

The man chuckled a deep laugh and nodded his head. " Can't you give me a little hint."

This idea seemed to suit the little girl better than just out rightly telling him. "Hers had pearls on it." She said with a smile

That was all Shunshi needed to know. Holding out the bright pink confection to her she snatched it up quickly, and was out his window leaving a mess of origami papers in her wake.

Leaning back in his chair again all he could do was laugh his little Nanao had actually given him the vibrator. She had lead him along all week driving him out of his mind letting all of those boys come around ,and let them flirt unmercifully with her.

Looking at the door that connected there office together he leaned back thoughtfully. How could he repay his dear little one for the lovely gift that she had given him? A simple omission to her that he had found out it was her who gave it to him was out of the question. Oh no that would give her to much room to wiggle her way out of the impact the gift had on him, and let her run away , and that was certainly something he would not tolerate this time.

However he knew this time no small gesture would do to prove his feelings for her he wanted her to feel as special as she was to him . Pushing himself out of the chair he hmmed to himself he knew exactly what he would do for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing softly she pushed the door to her office open with her hip seeing as her arms were now filled with other paper work she had received from the other squads as she had been delivering her own paper work.

" I really need to get a reliable assistant." She said out loud to no one in particular because truth be told there would be no one in the office at this time of night .This suited her just fine as a matter of fact she always found the quiet soothing, and today was even more of a reason with all the rumors going about the Kuchiki's . It sounded like the main house was going to explode ,and both Byakuya and Rukia had both completely lost it and were out for each other's blood, but who knew with all the different rumors that were going around.

Setting the large stack of papers on the corner of her desk she sighed again , and walked around to her chair to take a seat untill she saw something odd on her desk.

There was a note, and on it was the most beautiful calligraphy that she had ever seen, thus happening to peak her curiosity. There weren't many people in the Seireitei who were capable of writing this beautifully , and it certainly wasn't Kuchiki Taichou's writing. His lines were bold and commanding much like the man himself.

Tilting her head to the side she saw her name written in the beautiful flowing script. This note started to become more curious because no one she personally knew could write like this. She opened the note slowly feeling the piece of paper that it had been written on . Much like the rest of the note it wasn't normal paper if was thick, elegant ,and more formal. Not quite sure as to what to make of it yet she took a deep breath, and opened the note slowly. Because who knew this could be an elaborate joke and something was going to pop out at her. It was sad she had that little trust or faith in her fellow co- workers .

_My_ _beautiful Ise. _(This was not the normal way a note to her was usually given)

_It seems to me that I haven never thank you properly for all of the hard work that you have done for me as I am now seeing I have taken you so much for granted ._(was this really her own tiachou's writing could this mean that he was actually sober while writing it.)_ You truly are an angel to me, and I don't know how I would make it here if you were not in my life ._

_If you would give me the honor of meeting me in the north woods there is a place that i would like to share with you that has been special to me for many years. _( if he was fucking around with her this time she was sure she was going to kill the man.)_ It has held many quiet memories for me and I believe that you would enjoy perhaps even more than I do ._

_If you so do chose to give this honor I would like you to meet me there at 8pm._

_Your devoted ,_

_Shunsui_

Leaning on her desk she wasn't sure what to make of this letter. It was certainly the most beautiful work she had ever seen this man produce , she didn't even know he had it in him to create something of this caliber. As well it seemed to be written while he was sober . Drunk or somewhat inebriated she could handle it was something comfortable, and safe something that she was used to. However sober was something she was not used to because in all of her years of residing in squad eight she never thought that he was ever serious with anything and just lived to torment her and watch her blush.

She glanced up at the clock it was seven thirty she could make it into the north woods by then and she was more than sure she could find him because for some reason she knew if he was as serious as the letter was sounding he would not hide himself from her.

She slumped against her desk it never had really occurred to her that no matter where he was she could find him. They were so connected that neither one could ever hide from the other even if they tried . Closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath was it possible that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him ?

Looking up at the clock once more she took a deep breath was she really willing to do this ? She knew he would never humiliate her , but what if he rejected her or something happened or . . . . Her mind was starting to come up with a million reasons as to why she should just go home put on her p.j's ,and crawl under the covers . However there was something even stronger telling her to follow her gut ,and actually go meet him .

Walking to the door she took one more look back into the office then threw everything to the wind and made a leap into the hardest decision that she had made in years , perhaps her whole life. She was sure that man did not know how much he had meant to her after all of these years.

Moving swiftly through the night she felt him long before she had even gotten close to the dense north woods. As she reached it she slowed down it had been forever since she had even been on a training mission in these woods, and getting lost was not something she wanted to do because in anything she did she was never late and this time she truly did not want him to wait.

She had a feeling she was getting close not only because she was able to feel him stronger, but in the distance she could start to make out the soft glow of something. Her heart started to beat fast and hard and if she were a weaker woman she might let herself be scared, but if this was meant to be everything would fall into place .So tonight she was going to throw everything to the wind and just let faith take it cores.

She could now see it . He was right the tea house really was dilapidated the boards had been worn smooth from the use and weather. There was a candle on each of the six steps that lead onto the main platform it was the only form of light the place seemed to have due to its age. Despite the chilly weather outside the inside of the tea house looked warm and inviting and she hadn't even stepped foot in it yet. Perhaps it was the dark of the night and the way the crisp ozone made the stars look even brighter and colder, but whatever it was something about the little building looked warm and inviting.

She took each step slowly taking in all of the sights and sounds around her . The smell of the pine tree's mixed with old wood set her mind at ease , and she didn't want to miss how each thick candle had been carefully placed along the edge of the steps to work as a guide so she would know where one step ended and the other began. Pausing on the third step she looked back into the woods and even though the light was not bright it made a little pool around the perimeter of the building .

It shocked her that everything looked so soft , and so carefully placed . Nothing seemed to be hap hazardly placed as if someone had struggled to put it together as quickly as possible. 'Did he really take all of this time for me?' The thought should of made her happy , and it did , but at the same time she knew this was serious , that he was serious. When she first read the letter she thought that perhaps he had figured out it was she who had given him the vibrator and didn't want to humiliate or her in public . Or it was going to be one of his half cracked Sake induced traps that he would treat as a joke, but looking around it worried her because this didn't look like a joke.

She took her time walking up the steps , she lingered on the porch for a long moment looking at the eaves and the worn porch railing she looked at everything, but the door. Pursing her lips she straightened her back .

What was she doing ? She was Nanao Ise she was not afraid of anything that big oaf could throw at her . Putting on her coldest expression she marched into the room . She should have known better than to think there was nothing that man could do that would shock her , and somehow. . . . .

He stood in the center of the room , actually stand straight up to his full height , not slump or staggering .His eyes were unbelievable clear and sharp not lazy ,and half lidded as they always were . He looked every bit the Taichou that he was . Strong, regal , powerful ,clear headed serious his mere presence filled the room even Kuchiki Taichou could not rival the vastness that this man held. If she were a normal woman she would giggle like one of his stupid groupies , but she wasn't .

"My Nanao came." There was softness to his voice that fell over her like a warm blanket.

She let her gaze drift to his eyes and she couldn't help but smile softly. " I did." The words came out more nervous sounding than she would have liked but they did come out. She watched his stand stark still with a quiet ,peaceful expression .

"If I may ask why Kyoraku Taichou, has chosen to show me this spot." If she could keep her words coherent she could at least stay a little bit in her comfort zone ,and not feel like running.

His chuckle filled the room. "Because you work entirely too hard ,and I know that I do not give you proper thanks for what you give me."

His words were simple and it didn't sound like there was going be anything inappropriate following it . Waiting for a moment she nodded her head and looked around at the room and out one of the windows behind him.

"It is beautiful." And she meant it the place was magnificent in her eyes , quiet and peaceful

"But not as beautiful as my Nanao."

She watched as he almost hesitantly removed his arms from behind his back. He held a small simple black box in his hand and extended it to her.

" But I would humbly ask that my Nanao accept one more gift from me."

Looking at the box carefully she took it from his hand . She studied it for a long moment it wasn't the size of the box that the vibrator came him , but it could a myriad of other things that were just as crude .

"Will my Nanao not even open it?"

Sighing she slowly lifted the lid to the box and held her breath as the contents reveal its self to her . It was a simple strand of perfectly shaped white pearls . She had to blink a few times to make sure they were real , then look up at him to make sure that he was real and this was no some delusional dream .

His smile turned mischievous again with a glittering hint of something that she couldn't pin point.

"Does my little one not like the gifts I have given her?" he tilted her head to the side with a knowing smirk.

"They are beautiful, but why?" because this truly was a confusing message that apparently she wasn't picking up on.

"Well." He walked over to her removing the box from her hands taking the strand out of the box as he walked behind her. " I found out you had a pen chance for pearls." He chuckled more as he started to put the strand around her neck.

" I'm just sorry I couldn't find them in blue seeing as it was the combination that seemed to _satisfy_ you."

She let out a choke. He had found out it was her . " I. . I" she added a little steel in her voice trying to save herself from humiliation

"Hush,"

She felt his warm lips grace the side of her neck immediately sending a shiver down her spin.

"You worry too much . You will not find that device here this evening. You will only find me."

She watched him walk around to face her with a cocky smirk. "As I figure you have put something like that to ,too much use ,and the real thing would be thing would be a lot nicer."

She was to stunned to walk or move or do anything for that matter ." How. . how. . do you know that , that wasn't just a joke."

Walking up to her she watched as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Because I know you well enough to know that you do not joke about such things."

Damn man was right and it was starting to scare her. " I don't want to be a woman of the week." She balled her little hands into fists looking away trying to hide the insecurity that she felt.

He titled her head back up to face his

" And you never will be."

His lips pressed lightly against her for a long moment waiting for her to reciprocate. Usually she was a pretty sharp person, but as his lips touched hers every synapse stopped firing and she forgot she even had lips to kiss back with. All she could really do was fall into his kiss, fall into him. Suddenly she felt him pull away from her with a quiet understanding expression.

" Is this what you want."

" You just kissed me?" At this point there was no brain function and a whole lot of disappointment that he pulled away.

He grinned like a fool and nodded his head. "Yes I did, would you like me to continue."

She just nodded stupidly like a bobble head, and sighed softly as his soft lips pressed against hers again. 'So this is what I have been missing.' Closing her eyes she sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He took that as a sign and pulled her closer to him to her delight she molded herself against him standing on her tip toe's so he didn't have to lean down as fare . All she could really do was marvel she had often thought of him as lazy because he moved so slowly ,but at this moment she found that every slow move he made was deliberate and strategic . Give a little , take a little and give a little more and what a glorious feeling it was .

Wrapping her fingers through his hair all she could think was that she wanted him closer to her that he was moving to slow . His lips started on her lips , but made a slow trail down her jaw to her neck pausing a little to let his tongue flick over her ear as he nipped at it . The sensation thrilled her , but he was still moving fare to slowly for her liking at this point. His lips traveled down to the base of her neck where the perfect strand of pearls lay, ever so lazily he let his tongue flick over one pearl at a time making sure she felt the fiction of the smoothness of the pearl roll along her skin and abrasion of his tongue around them. Each sensation rolled along her skin causing her exquisite pain . He was going to make her lose her mind slowly and she didn't want slow.

Letting her fingers wind their way through his thick hair she tugged back hard causing her to laugh a gleeful little laugh as he gasped in surprise .

"My little Nanao has claws."

She felt his warm breath on her neck right before he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Gasping with shock and pleasure she pulled her hands from his hair down his back to his shoulders. Bravely she pushed his captain's haori off his shoulders.

Pulling away she watched as he peered down at her intently. " Is my little Nanao-Chan sure she wants to do this."

She nodded her head "Yes." She whispered softly knowing with every fiber of her body that she had never wanted any man so dearly in her entire life.

She watched as he took a deep breath and looked down at her for a long time.

"Will you run away afterwords?" His expression was as serious as his words. "Because if you have any doubts in your mind about this ,about me , about us than I want you to walk out that door and save us both a lot of heart ache."

She had a million doubts, a million worries, a million what if's going through her mind , but she knew that she would not be running from this man anymore.

Looking up into his eyes she smile and shook her head. "No, I am here and will be afterword's."

After that was spoken her world seemed to go by in a blur she wasn't sure what was up or down but what she was sure of was that her Taichou was standing in front of her bear chested .

Right now this was her running her flingers lightly over his shoulders and over his pecs . She laughed as she felt him twitch under her touch .Leaning down she pressed her lips lightly on his sternum giving it a butterfly light kiss .As she sank to her knee's she heard him hiss as she took her sweet time exploring every part of his chest with her hands as she moved down his lower abdomen with her lips . His hands rested on her shoulders ,and she could feel his entire body tense as her tongue swirled around his belly button and drag her nails down his chest .

It gave her satisfaction knowing that she could do this to a man with years of training in restraint to react to a simple flick of a tongue . Strategically she moved lower, and lower until her mouth rested on the top of billowing pants . Pulling down on it with her teeth she looked up at him with a mischievous little grin which only caused him to laugh.

" My , my Ise who knew you were capable of this." Returning his laugh she looked back down at the pants that were ,to her amazement not able to hide his arousal. Smirking she looked up.

"Impressive."

This only caused him to laugh more .Starting at the tip of his still clothed falus she licked the tip of the fabric covered penis causing his entire body to jerk. Moving down she let out a hot steady puff of breath down the shaft.

"You are ruthless."

She smiled as she heard his breathing grow thick and labored.

Still kneeling she looked up at him as she ran her hands down his sides hooking her index fingers on the sides of his pants starting to pulled it down over his hips . When she felt his hands clasp around her wrist and pull her up to her feet again. "To much for you?" she smirked.

"Not nearly enough." He breathed into her ear as she felt her sash fall to the floor " But I can't let you have all of the fun."

In a slight daze she felt her hakima top fall from her shoulder joining her sash and the cold air of the night brush her nipples causing them to become little pebbles. "Beautiful." Her whispered as his knuckles traced down her spine to the start of her own pants .Only he didn't play on the outside of the pants he deftly flicked the material down her hips to join everything on the floor. Pulling back to look over her he laughed causing her to shrink back a little.

" I never would have thought my little one would have a pen chance for a fuchsia g strings." He laughed more and kissed her lips quickly.

" I lik…" she couldn't finish her sentence because his roaming finger had deftly found her clit and was now making agonizingly slow circles around it letting his index finger moving over her surprisingly wet slit. Brushing his thumb over the ball of nerves her thrust two fingers into her causing a white hot explosion in her brain . A scream ripped from her lips as the first of many orgasms rocked her body. Scissoring his fingers he found her spot ,and assaulted it causing her to hold on to him for dear life because her legs were not capable of supporting her own weight.

Obliging her he guiding them to their knee's. She knew he let her push him on his back by the way he slowly fell with her pushing hand. Crawling up him she kissed his deeply enjoying and savoring every piece of him.

"My Ise." He whispered as he pushed her hips down over him causing both causing them both to gasp at the sensation of finding a perfect fit. Pulling her hips further down on him ,he growled and rolled his hips up causing another orgasm rip through her.

"Don't stop Shunsui." The words escaped her lips as her back arched into him.

After that everything came out in a blur of sensation. Time and space had lost relevance to her and all that mattered to her was the here, and now ,and him.

Somewhere around dawn she found herself wrapped in his hakima jacket cuddling into him .

"Should we get back ?" She whispered through closed eyes. She felt him wrap his arms tighter around her and shake her head. "I doubt the world will miss us for the time being."

This caused her to laugh. "There will be talk."

Running his hands through her hair he smiled as well. "There is already talk , and we will not be the focal point of it."

Nanao couldn't help but snicker. " So you saw the pictures Kira took of that dinner too?"

Pulling her closer he kissed her lightly on the forehead. " I was there remember I don't need the picture."

They both snickered a little before drifting off again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I truly do love this couple almost as much as I do RukiaXByakuya and I promise there will be more ByaXRuki action in the next chapter .**

**So please R&R and please no flames**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: ****There will use of sex toys in the chapter as well as mentioning of aids used in sex . . . not for the faint of heart.**

**As well sorry for the late up date life got a little busy and with it came a bit of writers block . So without much more a due **

**Happy reading **

**Xoxoxxx**

**Sairy**

Byakuya was starting to develop a twitch in his right eye ,at this very moment he could feel it start to tick the corner of his eye as he looked down at the breakfast table. It wasn't even six am and there spread out all over the table in graphic detail where photographs from the previous night complete with Omaeda's epic explosion with hot tea flying everywhere. Oh god his ojii-sama was going to kill him there would be no heir to the Kuchiki estate because as his ojii-sama stated the night before.

"The current one and his sister are morons and will be dealt with."

It was the most undignified thing he had ever heard his Ojii-sama say and that in its self frightened him because the old man never lost his calm cool demeanor.

As Byakuya looked down at the pages numbly there was no mistaking who was who in the crisp colored photo's.

'What ever happened to camera phones having shitty fuzzy pictures.'

He silently wondered to himself as he rested his hand on a picture of Rukia collapsing like a rag doll in mid faint.

That picture that looked the most sir real to him , but watching it in person had been even more sir real to him. Watching her fall limply to the ground into a pile of silk kimono made him feel helpless he was only five feet from her, but it all happened so fast there was no way he could catch her without destroying the table. It all happened so fast yet it felt like everything moved in slow motion and for that he cursed his grandfather Geisha up and down.

As he moved from that picture to the others there his frown depend there was one were both he and his Ojii-sama looked like angry statues with as pale as both of them had become.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table in a rare display of anger that caused the servants to go scattering to places unknown.

He was boarder line about to throw an epic fit like he would have when he was younger and just go off and leave whatever mess he made behind for other's to clean up. He snorted that would really throw the entire soul society into a tail spin to watch the great controlled , stoic , ass hole of a Taichou from squad six lose it . The only people that remembered those days would be Yoruichi , Ukitake, Kyoraku and the captain commander himself.

Besides he was so far beyond that , that wasn't even an option any more he wouldn't disgrace himself further. Though the thought of killing that young Lieutenant Kira had not completely left his mind yet all night Byakuya wondered how much the young man would really be missed if he were to suddenly disappear . Leaning back in his chair Byakuya was pretty sure that he could get away with it if he really wanted to. It wouldn't do much good now that all the pictures had been circulated, but it would bring him a sick amount of satisfaction to punish the young man. Perhaps. . . . No he couldn't execute any punishment towards the young man because Kira was not his to reprimand and the base of this stupidity sprung from both he and Rukia .

Looking back down at the pictures that had not gone flying he found one that he had not seen in his initial scan through the pile. It was a simple one of Rukia standing in the door way alone looking beautiful more than beautiful she looked peaceful and serene. She looked like an angel an ethereal being that was going to grace the room with her appearance. She was always beautiful to him, but in that picture for some reason to him it seemed to encompass everything that she was . Her head inclined with cool confidence that she exuded , the intelligence in her eyes where show cased and stood out behind the white mask. It was a completely different side of her that he had never seen before . Sure had seen her in beautiful kimono and once he even saw her wear makeup. But not once had he ever seen her look like that and it amazed him because the combination of the softness that she exuded and the confidence she showed everyday made him want to scoop her up right then and there and take her back home and put that vibrator to great use.

Unfortunately Rukia was not at home nor did he think she would be for a while .After she passed out his Ojii-sama had decided he had enough and scooped up Rukia in one fluid motion and told everyone they would see her when she was well again. Ginrei had deemed Rukia unwell and no one was going to argue with him least of all Byakuya because he went to open his mouth before he could get a word out to protest Ginrei looked at him like death was coming swiftly. Byakuya may be head of clan but even he knew you did not cross his grandfather and live even if you were his only grandson. . . . So much for blood being thicker than water.

He scooted the pictures away from himself and set them in a neat pile off to the side shifting he looked out the window at sky that was slowly starting to turn purple . He did not want to deal with today ,he found himself saying he did not want to deal with today multiple times during the week. As he watched the sky turn a lighter shade of purple he knew today would be no different because today there was no speculation that it would be a bad day ,there was only inevitability that it would be a bad day. He knew he would be dealing with a very pissed off grandfather and that was a more than an unpleasant experience and if he was the only person he would be dealing with he would be extremely lucky.

He went to sip his tea only to find that he had let it get cold and he really didn't have the energy to run the risk of yelling at someone to get him a hot one. There was a soft knock at the screen causing him to straighten his posture.

"Enter."

The door slid open just a little bit as he watched a black butterfly make its way into the room .This wasn't good hell butterfly's never came this early unless it was urgent. Pursing his lips for a fleeting moment he thought he could smoosh the butterfly before it got the message to him and claim ignorance unfortunately everyone knew that was not him and would know his true feelings about the night before and know he was hiding . Holding his hand out the butterfly perched delicately on his index finger.

It informed him that there was a mandatory Captains meeting at seven am and unless you were dead there was no excuse for every Captain not to be there and if you weren't there , there would be serious repercussions.

With that the butterfly fluttered off his hand and back out the door. At that moment he never realized how much he hated those little things. Looking out the window one last time as the sun's rays started to peak the horizon he wondered where Rukia was and if she was okay.

It was still quiet early as he made his way out of the manor ,but even at this hour there were usually people up and about. Looking around he found that there was no one in the halls . People were up and around the house he knew that , he could feel them practically buzzing . However he had a good feeling most of them where in hiding hopeing not to incur the wrath of their master. It was sad he mused to himself as he made his way to his front gates he was turning more and more into his Ojii-sama every day . He had to frown slightly though they really weren't bad men in all comparison they were fair , good mannered but as Rukia so eloquently put it they were complete assholes .

He quietly looked around as he made his way to the captain commanders office he had never really noticed exactly how far away from the manor it really way . That was probably because whenever he was summoned to that office he usually shun-poed almost as quickly as he could. He never really took the time to actually walk the streets like he was now. It was a lot more interesting than he thought it would be he thought to himself as he stopped for a moment and curiously looked down a dead ended street . There seemed to be a lot of dead ends . This place was a veritable maze he could easily get lost in . Being so he could use that as a viable excuse as to why he was late .

"Ugh" He groaned to himself he was stalling and he knew it . What would he say when he arrived late . "My shun-po broke and I had to walk." It was a plausible excuse an extremely farfetched ,self deluding , and obviously lying excuse but it could happen , if he were dying of malaria , missing a leg and had been dropped on his head and had a cracked his skull open , but even if that happened with his known work ethic they knew he would still drag himself in on time if not a little early.

For the first time in a long time he let his well breed manners slip and let out a string of profanities that would amaze everyone in squad eleven.

Picking up his pace he shun-poed to the main hall in squad one because even he knew he was not above reproach when it came to the captain commander.

**XooooXooooXooooXooooX**

He made his ways coolly through the huge entry way doors as he had many times before and like always he was early. Expecting to be the first one in the room he was surprised when he saw half the taichou had already made it and were in formation in parade rest . Tilting his chin up ever so slightly he made his way to stand next to the normally slumped half asleep or half drunk Shunsui. Upon glancing at the man he did not see the normal taichou of squad eight . He was not wearing his garish pink kimono or the ridiculous looking hat , but oddest of all his eyes were clear and focused . The last time he had seen the man this orderly was when the captain commander was about to rip him new one about hundred years back for a safety violation that almost killed his entire squad.

In the back of his mind he knew this would not be a pleasant meeting to sit through and he had a good feeling unlike most time a lot of the captain commanders ire would be directed towards him which hadn't happened since he was a youth .

Slowly everyone else arrived , but surprisingly enough Soi Fon was almost late which made him curious because she was usually there right before or right after himself. Upon further inspection of the woman he found that her cheeks were indeed a certain shade of pink that he could only surmise as a blush . That stopped him in his mental tracks , Soi Fon was blushing. This made him curious because the woman never blushed or smiled or looked anything but really scary , much like himself. So if he were to blatantly look at her he knew he would indeed risk her snapping at him and at this point it would just go downhill from there because he was at his wits end . Fortunately he did not have to move one inch because his long time mentor Shunsui was more than observant.

"She is missing a hair ring too." He whispered down to him.

He merely arched an eyebrow in recognition which was more than he usually ever did. Letting out a deep breath he looked to the ground his face unreadable as ever. "She is blushing." He spoke ever so quietly

"Yar, Yar my little Byakuya can speak at a meeting." The older man said under his breath so that only the two could hear.

Shifting he straightened his posture to the way it should be and regained an extremely dead pan expression at the older man's comment. "I am very capable of speaking." He said with much annoyance.

"Yes sir's and No Sir's don't count . Nor do your monotone weekly reports."

Letting out a silent breath he returned his gaze to the center of the room not bothering to respond to the last statement earning himself a chuckle from the older man.

As he fixed his gaze to the center of the room he let his mind wonder again. He wondered what his Ojii-sama had done with Rukia. He knew Ginrei was not a cruel man so she wouldn't be locked up somewhere cold and she would be well taken care of , but he just didn't like the fact that huge amounts of guilt might be getting piled around her . He knew how sensitive she was to that he would never tell her he knew , but she was lousy at hiding her emotions .

Before all of this started he should have known , he should have seen what was right in front of him. Even if she was being cryptic he should have at least seen passed it he was Byakuya Kuchiki he was. . . He let out an inaudible sight . A man , human, fallible and now he was paying the price . The only thing that kept his mind at peace was that it was not only his lack of communications skills that had gotten them into this mess , it was hers as well if she would have been more fourth right with him . He let out another inaudible snort he was not usually a person that people felt open to talk to.

**XooooXooooXooooXooooXooooX**

Genryusai Shingenkeni Yamamoto looked at the outside of the doors of main hall of squad one and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relive some pressure . Never in his extremely long existence did he ever think he would be having to have "the talk" with his subordinates . He thought they all had the good sense to keep their private lives behind the closed doors of their home's .Not offices , broom closets , bathrooms or training room's .

**XooooXooooXooooXooooXooooX**

He about lost it the day before when he felt high levels of riatsu in one of the long condemned training rooms in squad six . He had walked in on a mostly naked Lieutenant Abari and shirtless Kotetsu in the process of doing god knows what . To keep from killing both of them he remind Lieutenant Abari and told him that strip Akido was not an appropriate sparing game to use to teach Lieutenant Kotetsu how to improve her hand to hand combat.

After slamming the door on them he then left with a mission to find Kuchiki and Unohanna and make them pay dearly for an extremely long time for their subordinates insubordination only to find nether one of them could be found either. What he did find however was a note left on Kuchiki's office door that stated that he "had family matters to attend to and was leaving his lieutenant in charge." The only thing that kept him from burning squad six to the ground was that Kuchiki's third seated officer was twitching on the floor gasping for breath in response to the commanders rise in riatsu. The only thing Kuchiki had on his side was that when his family had issues it really had issues and there was a more than good reason as to why the Taichou was not in the office.

He then made his way to squad four still angry but cooling down he had known Retsu for many , many , many years and he could never really stay angry at her for very long due to her gentle personality , unwavering kindness and the bright spot of humanity that she cast upon the soul society. This wouldn't be so bad he would just sit her down in a very reasonable manner and tell her that things needed to be cleaned up and he knew she would comply full heartedly.

However, he never managed to make it passed the lobby of squad four as he walked in to the office off to the side was a long table with a big bold sign that stated **Use for safety and precautions. **On the table were medium sized brown bags that were stapled shut. The lobby was busy so he got a few deep bows from the seated officers that happened to buzz passed him. Curiosity got the best of him so he opened up a bag and gritted his teeth when he saw the contents. He had to get out of the office or there would be a lot more people that would be crushed because if what he thought was in the bag was true he was going to go through the roof.

He quickly made his way back to his office and one by one emptied the contents of the bag onto his desk. The first thing that popped out was an orange translucent bottle that had in big bold blue letters **VIAGRA** and under it in not much smaller print was _" If erection lasts for more than six hours come seek immediate medical help._". . . This was for safety? Taking a deep breath he pulled out the next box that stated in blue and pink lettering KY Yours+Mine Couples Lubricant." Safety he growled to himself safety."

He was afraid to stick his hand back in to the bag again because it was quickly becoming the goody bag from hell, but against his better judgment he did and pulled out a handful of condoms that came in different colors ,shapes, textures ,and sizes .He caught the word magnum on a hot pink one and knew he didn't want to go any further than that.

He looked down at the bag suspiciously because there was still more in there . " My god." He thought to himself " What kind of Kinky freaks are running around his Seireitei."

Sticking his hand back in the bag he felt a box , a box couldn't be that bad it really couldn't or so he hoped. Pulling the box out it was simple and white and about an inch in diameter. This was nothing to worrisome thus far, but then he had to turn the box over again against his better judgment and there in big green letters wrote

**Just in case : Plan B- use- only if absolutely necessary and take within seventy-two hours after unprotected intercourse . The sooner you take it the better and come in after the seventy-hours for a checkup.**

His brain was far from feeble, but he didn't think he could take any more of what was in that bag . Granted this was all stuff he had used at least once, twice or more times in his life but still after seeing all of this he knew he had to reign in this madness.

It was the first time ever he put a sign up on his door that simply stated "**Sick**" he just didn't want to deal with any more of this that day.

When he woke up he thought that this current day would be much better than the last one was until he opened up his e-mail and saw multiple forwards with the exact same title **KUCHIKI'S MAKE DINNER MORE INTERESTING.** Normally he never got any of the silly forwards that got sent around because everyone knew better than that and Sasakibe usually took better care in screening his mail. Luckily he scanned over the million or so forwards to the e mail address with the title **Please excuse my families indiscretions.** It was very rare that he would get a e-mail from Ginrei let alone one of apology so he felt the obligation to open it before the other mess of mail . In short it was the man himself asking for him to please accept his deepest apologies for his families deplorable behavior and that he would rectify it himself if permitted. Yamamoto cringed to himself Ginrei would do much worse to Rukia and Byakuya that he ever could.

Closing out of that e mail and saving it he turned his attention to all the forwards he knew he did not want to open them because he just knew he was not going to like what he saw, but he had to do it anyway. It was 750 KB's worth of pictures incriminating almost all of the Taichou and lieutenants.

It was then at five am in the morning he knew he had to call a meeting to address the topic at hand because now he knew no one was exempt from all of this stupidity.

**XooooXooooXooooXooooXooooX**

Leaning heavily on his zanpakuto Yamamoto took one last hard look at the huge doors in front of him not really wanting to take on the task at hand , but someone had to .

Entering the room he felt everyone stiffen and the entire atmosphere thicken to the point you could cut it with a knife .He took his time walking to the front of the room , he found it rather amusing that no one's eyes followed him to his position at the head of the room .They stayed firmly in the center of the room ,some on the floor others on the wall opposite of the one they were . He did not have Taichou he had statues half which looked to be mostly asleep and guilty .

He settled himself into his position and took a good look around the room at each and every one of his "children" as he sometimes referred to them when they so did chose to act like it. So he decided to start with his youngest Taichou Hitsugaya he almost laughed out loud when he saw the way the young man was standing . He was standing as tall as he could with his chest puffed up awith an arrogant smirk looking prized pup who just discovered how to mark his territory and had just taken over the world. The part of him deep down inside that was just a man not the captain commander felt proud of his little one for finally coming into his own . It was good to see the young man with something other than a scowl on his face and look somewhat less like a human statue about ready to snap.

Moving on her took a long look at his most beloved taichou Unohanna Retsu . Her appearance took him by surprised .His normally calm serene taichou looked half asleep not from exhaustion , just half asleep with a very sly very uncharacteristic smile on her face . Perhaps the biggest change that he had seen is in all of the years that he had known her she had never changed her hair and today her hair was braided differently and he could swear that the was a large purple mark on her neck that he could vaguely make out that looked to be hidden by large amounts of make up . . . The woman never wore make up . To add the one last extremely odd thing was her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled. She was almost as bad as Kuchiki about looking anything less than perfect . For her to have one hair out of place the sky had to be falling and hell had to be taking over . He didn't want to think about it anymore . . . Moving on.

There were a many of disturbing sights this morning as he let his eyes settle on one of his other long time students. Jushiro Ukitake this was definitely another odd sight to see . His usually sickly student was standing at full height and blatantly staring at a now blushing Unohanna . He had not seen the man stand this straight in a great many years. Usually he was slightly sunken into himself because of one of coughing fits or other ailments that came with the cold of this time of year . At this moment he looked like he did many years ago before his sickness started to wear on him.

He almost had to chuckle again because when he and Shunsui were younger they were probably two of the biggest play boys he had ever seen in his entire life . Whereas Kyoraku never quiet grew out of that stage the other young man had fallen ill and became mostly subdued. As he further scanned the man over if didn't have more control of himself his eyes would have bugged out of his head . If he didn't know better there was a perfect set of nail prints that looked to have scored the back of his neck and were leading around and his chest . Could his dear sweet fourth division taichou have done this ? The more he thought about the more he didn't want to .

With all of the unusual behavior he could always count of his other students consistent behavior .Shunsui Kyoraku was one of the most stead fast consistent men he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He had a daily routine and he vary rarely ever deviated from . It was a constant given that at any point and time during the day may it be morning or evening he would be in various states of insobriety or so most people though. The man was sober more than most people realized , but he was consistent with his half lidded lazy gaze , that ridiculous hat and horrid pink kimono . But there he stood this morning back straight eyes clear and sharp no hat ,no kimono and he was actually wearing his captains haori . . . . Had hell really frozen over ? Even when he was fighting this man never looked this alert and for some reason this troubled him because he knew his young disciple was more dangerous in this state because of his unpredictability. Though if it was a change for the better he would personally thank what every woman had caused this change.

Next his gaze feel to his poor little Byakuya even though the man looked as hard as a stone right now there was a look behind his eyes that told that a very painful death was eminent. He had seen the pictures and after he had scanned through them all and in combination with all of the rumors that he had been hearing he was about ready to kill the boy himself to give him a dose of humility , but after he got the e mail from Ginrei he didn't want even imagine what was going to happen to the poor boy so he was going to leave him alone for a while because the Kuchiki's may be without a clan leader very soon. He also really didn't want to think about what would happen to that poor little girl Rukia for all he knew she had already been shipped off because that was not a clan to be messed with.

With that unsettling though he turned to his right hand, perhaps he could take a little comfort in knowing the scary little taichou of squad two would look the most normal and sane , but not even she was predictable this time . She didn't look cold she didn't look hard and was she missing one of the rings that she usually had on the back of her braid . . . . and was that a piece of hair sticking out of her braid?.

He looked around at all of his other Taichou they were all standing there so she didn't kill any of them and there had been no major flairs in spiritual pressure so he knew she did not get into a particularly violent fight last night so then why was she looking like this He knew he didn't want to know . . . . Next thought .

The only Taichou that looked to be anywhere near normal and this man was never normal in any sense of the word and what was Kenpachi Zaraki the man always had a psychotic smile on his face and always looked to be up to something extremely scary to the general populous so at least In that respect at least one person in his unit seemed to be unaffected by all of this madness.

XooooXooooXooooXooooXooooX

Byakuya held his breath as the captain commander enter the room, as a matter of fact Byakuya could feel the entire room hold its breath as the old man made his way up to the front of the room . Looking around it was anyone's guess as to how this meeting would go everyone looked to be lacking sleep for some reason or another and every single one of them looked completely disheveled or well so normal it was abnormal for them. It truly was pathetic every single last one of them looked like school children about ready to be scolded as the old man settled into and started to inspect each and every one of them carefully.

"It seems" the old man started off in a cool impassive tone. "That there have been some disruptions within our guard since the party a week ago."

Everyone around the room seemed to turn various shades of red or shift uncomfortably in their places .

"And it has been noted and reported that there was been conduct unbecoming officers." He paused "and captains." The words came out harshly. " And I will now starting holding each and every one of you responsible for the actions that are happening in your squad's."

"Broom closets are for the use of cleaning supplies only!"

Byakuya watched as the man's gaze zeroed in on Hitsugaya who in turn turned a violent shade of red.

"And it should be noted to our subordinates that our training rooms are '_only'_ use for training of our combat skills and _nothing_ else."

Byakuya watched as the man's dark gaze rest first on him then on Uhohanna.

"No matter how talented our lieutenants are the only thing they should be teaching each other are the skills in which there respected squads excel at."

Byakuya was going to kill Renji he had no idea what the boy did , but he had a feeling it wasn't good and the captain commander had somehow witnessed it. But what could the boy possible be doing with Kotetsu , unless. . . . Well at least Byakuya knew who gave Renji his now . However he though the boy at least was smart enough to wait until he got home and not to do anything in or around the offices or training grounds.

He couldn't help it as he let out a soft sigh rolled his eyes at the thought of his inept lieutenant.

This rare public display of annoyance was enough to cause attention to be directed from old man Yamamoto and to Byakuya himself.

"Well hell." He though until Byakuya heard an almost unnoticeable buzzing noise . Forgetting himself for more than a moment he scanned the room to try to find where the noise was coming from until his eyes meet Soi Fon's.

As he watched her it looked like someone had hit her universal off switch. Never before had he ever seen the woman look so dazed. The low buzzing got turn up an un noticeable notched and he watched her bite the inside of her lip to keep a gasp from coming out only to replace it with a small squeak as her lip got red and puffy

Byakuya heard that captain commander clear his throat.

"Soi Fon Taichou." His words came out harshly. "Do you wish to say something."

"Hnnn." She shook her head by now the universal off switch that looked to have been triggered and turned into the universal stupid switched. "No Sir." She said quietly

The old man turned away to start to address the rest of the taichou again . however as he did so Byakuya watched the woman let out a deep silent breath then for some unexplainable reason watched her eyes dilate with her lip clenched firmly between her teeth. Somewhere off to the side he heard Kenpatchi chuckle darkly .

Reverting his eyes back to the center of the room he almost shook his head . " No. . . it couldn't be." He looked over to perhaps the most observant person in the room and watched as Shunsui physically put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing his ass off .

"Well." He said barley above a whisper "We know who gave kenpatchi his."

Both men watched as the tiny woman lip twitched

Shunsui let out a loud snort unable to keep his amusement in any longer causing Byakuya to look at the floor to try to keep from getting noticed once again at this disastrous meeting.

"Kyoraku." Yamamoto's words reverberated off the walls in irritation.

XooooXoooXooooXooooXoooXoooX

Yamamoto wasn't a stupid man he knew what was going he just couldn't believe it was Zakari and Soi Fon. Even for him in was an inconceivable match . He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or bitch slap both of them into next week for their behavior . Looking around he knew he couldn't punish anyone at the moment because he had no hard evidence that anyone of them had been doing something remotely wrong unless. . . . . . He grinned deviously to himself he implemented a group punishment.

**So I hope this chapter was up to par because this was originally an extremely long chapter so I had to split up . **

**So if you all could R&R and tell me what you guys think and if you like the way the way the story is following some of the captains and all of the madness that ensues . As well I know I haven't put a lot of Bya/Ruki action in here but I promise the next chapter will be packed with it . **

**P.S if anyone has any great idea's on group punishment for the 13 squad captains feel free to send a PM or comment **

**comments are always more than welcome and as ever I am well aware of my short comings that my grammar and spelling is less than stellar **

**Reviews=happy author = motivation So show your author some luv and press that little button **


	15. Chapter 15

**So , I'm back finally . Sorry this chap too as long as it did there are no real excuses other than I was trying to get it to live up to the last one . As well I tried to keep the char's as IC as possible and not stray too far into the OOC land so forgive me if I do . So I hope you all enjoy**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Sairy**

When the words group punishment and sex talk came out in the same sentence the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Yamamoto gazed out at each of his captains with a scowl, and continued.

"Because of the deplorable behavior that I have witnessed going on in the main buildings of each squad .I want there to be a reminder of the responsibilities and repercussion of what can happen when these action occur, and seeing as it is _your_ duty to lead _your_ squads. I am holding each and every one of _you_ responsible for holding a meeting to discussing the consequences and repercussions for when you have sex."

He paused and looked over to Soi Fon with a glair. " In public places."

The small woman just blanched

" I will be drafting up guidelines in which I would wish for you to discuss and I will make a schedule for when each of the these talks will be held so that I may personally attend if I so do wish to make sure you are all follow the rules and regulations you have so blatantly disregarded in the last few days."

He then turned sternly to Unohanna Taichou. "and Unohanna if you would please make up the outlines to give to each taichou so that they may get a day care ready for their squad because I am more than positive that even though you did a positive thing by putting condoms and plan B in your little package I'm pretty sure the Viagra and intimate lubricants may counter act common sense and there may be lot of births come up in the next year."

His gaze returned to the center of the room. " And I will hold each of the squads responsible for each day care if the need so does arise ."

For one very brief very odd moment everyone stared in Zakari's directions because day care and squad eleven ware not words that were synonymous.

As he gazed out over the silent room Yamamoto got more than a slight chuckle each taichou looked like they had just been handed there own death sentence. Though it was more than strange that Ukitake was smirking a bit it almost frightened the old man because he was afraid to see what the young man had in store for his oh so conservative squad. However most of the other squad leads looked to have been handed there own personal death sentences .

Though the more that he thought about it ,the less sure he was that he was doing the right thing . The sex talk would certainly scare Kuchiki, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon straight and he secretly smiled with glee at the thought of each taichou shifting uncomfortably as they had to do a full presentation. It was the others he worried about . He quickly passed his gazed over Mayuri and shivered because all he could think of was that the man would do something with sex robots . He mentally cringed at that images or worse yet he would pick two "Subjects." From his poor squad to give a demonstration .

He took a deep breath he would have to put specific restriction for each Taichou because god only knew how creative they could get if they really put their minds to it .

Then another thought passed though his mind because he knew that some of them would do anything to wiggle out of actually doing it themselves and would find some sort of loop hole using semantics so they could get out of it . He could just see Toshiro sternly handing the paper work out to Matsumoto and then only god knew how it would be interpreted . So he would just have to make certain things abundantly clear so that there was no way that they could get out of this.

He cleared his throat again and scowled looking over his little group again.

"I want to make it quite clear." He said in a more than gruff voice "That this is _your _duty _you_ will not pass this talk off on any of your vice captains to give" and he quoted for emphasis" 'More leadership skills.' Do I make myself clear."

There was a united quiet murmur of "yes captain commander." From the silent room . Again he couldn't help but smile as his youngest Taichou started to turn red and squirm already.

Looking out over the room he figured he had tortured them more than enough for one morning so he would end this meeting .

Looking around one last time ,this time at each Taichou individually he frowned . " This meeting is here by dismissed I have nothing more to say , but I will have the outline sent out to you by the end of the day."

Each and every one of them looked numb as they walked out the door which pleased him greatly and he knew his smile would only get larger as the day came to an end as each Taichou got there guidelines.

.

.

.

Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya walked out of the room together in muted silence each one engrossed in their own perspective thoughts.

"Well that was unique." Shunsui stated quiet bluntly as the harsh light of the cold early morning caused each man to squint. Stopping in front of squad one each man looked over the other carefully

"To say the very least" Ukitake folded his arms behind his back as he squinted his eye's trying to get them accustom the severe light.

Byakuya merely stayed quiet being unaccustomed to actually have anything in common to talk about in a group setting after the outcome of this type of meeting seeing as he was never reprimanded or even met with any reproach . _He _had actually gotten scolded today he _never ever , ever _got scolded .

"So what did Abari do to cause the Captain commander ire." Hitsugaya stated bluntly .

Closing his eyes Byakuya let out a long irritated sigh. "I have no idea."

All three men looked at Byakuya in stunned silence because for once the very well known control freak of the sixth division who seemed to see everything and know everything had no idea what was going on in his own squad.

"Oh don't look at me like that." He snap at the three men in the first display of anger that any of them had seen in a great many years.

He watched as the youngest captains jaw dropped at the spark of emotion coming from him . This angered him further he never acted like this . From behind him he heard his two mentors chuckle at the sudden outburst .

"I am aloud one fucking human moment once every millennium or two ." He snap yet again then turned to the youngest taichou. "And you aren't your normal little ice block of a self either so don't look at me like that."

Somewhere from behind him he heard Jushiro try to stifle his ever growing laugher. Turning he gave both men a quelling looking.

"Looks like someone hasn't gotten any" Hitsugaya said under his breath . It took everything Byakuya had to keep from snapping the little brat in half.

"Easy there Sparky." Kyoraku said with some caution to his voice causing the boys cheeks to heat up again.

The four men fell into relative silence looking to collect themselves yet again from the current events .Regaining the comforting silence the four men looked around the squad quart yard at the other taichou that still lingered not wanting to go back to their office and face the inevitable of formatting the aforementioned sex talk.

"You know I'm quite amused." Ukitake smirked. "I think this is the first time I have stood through a meeting of this nature and not heard anything directed at you." He turned to Shunsui. " for harassing our dear Nanao-chan."

In his very self absorbed thoughts it had not occurred to Byakuya that indeed his notorious mentor had not gotten grumbled at.

"Did whoever it was that gave you your vibrator finally beat your into submission."

Byakuya watched as the words flew from Hitsugaya's lips before he could stop them , but this too also caused him to wonder since when did the older man become . . . . civilized in his actions involving anything of a sexual nature.

"I am aloud my decent moments." He said off handedly. Taking the uncontrolled out burst from Hitsugaya in stride . The older man just shrugged his shoulders.

All three men looked at him skeptically because they had never known this to be true.

"Are you at least going to tell us who the person was that gave it to you ?" The youngest man said interrupting the silent thoughts of the other three that were standing around him .

Kyoraku shook his head with a soft smile. " No" he said simply . "If she wanted herself to be known she would have let it be obvious in her gift ."

"But none of them were obvious in their gifts." Hitsugaya said as he wrinkled his nose in frustration.

Ukitake looked thoughtful for a moment as he tilted his head to the side . " You know , I don't think we actually looked hard enough at them to truly figure it out." He said rather philosophically. " Because the more I look at mine the more it makes perfect sense."

All four of them looked to ponder this for another moment .

"You know I don't believe that to be particularly true." The youngest stated boldly. " Because who would have really thought that Soi-fon would have given anyone anything I mean she is so." He bit his lip trying to think of a none offensive way to put his thoughts.

"Scary." Byakuya interjected for the first time in this long conversation.

"That's the word that I was trying not to use."

He merely shrugged. "I'm tired of being politically correct at this moment." He frowned. " And let's face it . She Is scary as hell , and half of us thought that she had a thing for Yoruichi." The blunt words just seemed to keep on flowing freely out of his mouth, because in truth today was really not his day his grandfather was going to give it to him , the captain commander had already pointed him out. In the midst of these three men he doubt his reputation would be tarnished in any way shape or form considering two of them already knew his true temperament and the third one had broken his more than cold façade too.

All four of them looked over at the lone Taichou standing off to the corner of the courtyard in silent contemplation about god knows what.

"But if you think about it." Ukitake averted his eyes to make sure he did not gather her ire. " Its small . It's discrete and it's more than a little sadistic."

"But Zakari." Hitsugaya shuddered.

"Well" Kyoraku said carefully. " She is the only one he couldn't break and he is the only one masochistic enough to take her on."

It truly was a sad fact that the man was right Byakuya thought to himself they were a match made in hell. This thought made him visibly shiver.

"She is going to kill his psychotic little cotton candy ball from hell." He said in reference to Yachiru.

All Byakuya could think about was seeing little pink pieces scattered from here to kingdom come . He really didn't want to think about any of this. Just the thought of whatever Renji had done to piss off the captain commander was starting to give him a dull ache behind his eyes, and everything else was just icing on the proverbial cake , and god only knew what his grandfather was going to do to Rukia, and whatever was happening to Rukia was going to happen to him tenfold. Was he going die?

Pinching his thumb and his forefinger to the bridge of his nose he simply frowned. What had happened to his happy, organized and peaceful life?

Staring off into the distance all Byakuya could think was that he wanted some form of normalcy again , but that idea was quickly shattered as he saw the aforementioned cotton candy ball from hell wiz passed them at what seemed like warp speed as if someone was sick enough to give her an red bull energy drink. She flew passed the men screaming manically at the top of the lungs .

"SOI-FON!'

There was a high pitched giggled as he watched Yachiru collide into the woman's back knocking them both to the ground. Byakuya was sure he was about to see what cotton candy looked like when it exploded.

"I can't handle this anymore." He muttered as he felt his eye start to twitch again.

Taking off with his fastest shunpo he didn't bother to look back as he heard the Taichou of the second division make a very undignified."AAAAAHG !." Noise followed by an extremely loud THUMP!

By the time the thumping noise occurred he was well passed the gate heading to his own squad to lock himself inside his office for the rest of the day. He slowed down as he reached the front doors to his own squad . As he opened door and his thoughts started to calm he silently wondered if he was going to have to pull out his funeral kimono and haori, he shivered at that thought. Then another sick thought came to mind ,would there even be enough of her left with what Soi-Fon was capable of. Oh well if he had to wear his so would Ukitake , and Shunsui and misery loved company when it came to those Kimono so it wouldn't be too bad.

He walked quickly through the office for fear that if he actually stopped to talk to or even look at "the boy" as he now referred to Renji he would kill him.

"Good morning Taichou." Renji said happily and it was met with the loud almost cracking sound of Byakuya's door being shut with authority as he liked to say . He was not about to slam the door that would be undignified, and he had already used up his quota for undignified behavior for the next hundred years in a few short hours . So he thought calmly to himself he just closed it with authority. Well it sounded better to him when he put it that way and today he could deal with that.

Sitting down at his desk he actually smiled happily , looking around this was all stuff that he knew that he would not fuck up unless . Well he cut that thought short , there were no unless . Looking over his desk he saw a letter that had the Captain Commanders seal on. Looking down he really was afraid to touch it because he had a strong feeling this would be the outline of the sex talk and when he would be ordered to give it . Frowning deeply he glared at the wall in the direction of where the boy would be sitting , really death was an option for the boy at the moment.

Residing himself to the inevitable he picked up the letter and carefully started to open it . This was odd he thought to himself this letter was to light to be a formal draft for a talk as in depth as the sadistic old bastard could make it .

Bracing himself for the worst he opened the letter fully and found only one piece of paper with the captain commanders personal letter head. Frowning he cocked his head to the side in distrust , he didn't look down he really didn't want to look down and read the few short paragraphs that he had happened to notice that were on the paper . Forcing himself to look further down the page he found the letter was addressed directly to him , not to squad six , but to him. Knowing this made him want to bang his head into his desk because this really wasn't good because normally good things were sent directly to his home. Taking a deep breath he looked down to the first few sentences ,

_Kuchiki , Byakuya,_

_It has come to my attention that due to unfortunate circumstance it has been highly recommended that you should be removed from your post for the period of at least one week. Reason being it has been brought to my attention that because of disruptions in your personal it life will make it hard for you if not impossible to be able to perform to the best of your ability , and we do not want you or your family to suffer because of such disruptions. As well I feel you have done such an amazing job going above and beyond your duties as a Taichou I have also deemed it necessary that you take a break as well. _

_Being as you will not be here in person for the time being the best possible person has been selected to take over your post until you are fit to reclaim your position. As you know Kuchiki , Ginrei was your predecessor and will do a more than adequate job in filling in for you until such a time as you are deemed ready to come back ._

_Best wishes to a speedy recovery._

_Genrusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. _

Byakuya was so angry his hand were shaking and he didn't realize that he had both sides of the letter balled up in his fists. He didn't know what he would do to the old man , but it would be more than disrespectful . His Oji-sama had just done what he had to Rukia by forcibly removing him from his post using his power within the soul society as punishment.

Letting the paper float down to desk he didn't dare open his mouth or let himself move for fear that he would do something ungodly stupid. He would ask how , but he knew how. Both of those old bastards had been friends longer than he had been alive. Rubbing his finger tips together trying to keep them occupied so he wouldn't let anger get the best of him and slam his fist into his desk . He knew anger was quickly and completely taking over so he look down at the plain wood of his desk so he wouldn't further focus on the irritating letter . He couldn't believe his Oji-sama had used the same under handed tactic he had used with Rukia.

However looking around the room he knew his squad was screwed . If they thought that he was bad they hadn't seen anything yet. His grandfather hadn't ruled with an iron fist using out right fear to get his point across . Oh no, the man's quiet ability to scare the shit out a person so badly that it got sent around the squad like fire was usually what worked best. It was sad some poor underling was going to pass out a few time before things really sunk in , and if things were not in perfect order it would get done over and over again until it was to his satisfaction.

Poor Renji was more than screwed because with the old man, the old saying was true shit really did run down hill. Because not only was paper work to be done flawlessly, drills were done until it was to the old man's satisfaction and Byakuya knew how long he had spent in the training arena's to get where he was today so he did not envy his unit .

Calming down at bit he looked out his window slightly worried , his poor squad was going to need therapy when he came back. Letting out a deep breath he looked back to his door .With a world of uncertainty , was he going to his home an option,or was he going to have to go to his Oji-sama's house. Looking at the door he sat stark still for the first time in a long time he was actually having and anxiety attack. The great and mighty Taichou of the sixth division was freaking out.

With a quiet whoosh a letter with a note attached to it floated under his door. Great he thought silently another one.

Making his way slowly across the room he bent over and picked up the letter . The note on top was written in Renji's very bad hand writing

_**I was told not to bother you and just slide this under your door by some dude that said he was from your family.**_

He wanted to slam his head against the door again because this was something else he really didn't want to open Tearing off the note he saw his Oji-sama's personal crest.

Fan freaking tastic he muttered out loud , but he should have known this was coming too.

Byakuya

_After work I would appreciate if you would come and visit me at the family home just outside the Seireitei _

_Your loving Oji-sama_

Loving my ass he muttered again as he this time folded the letter neatly because god help him if , it was found crumpled.

Walking oh so calmly out of his office he walked right passed Renji not bothering to look down because he would kill the boy now there was no maybe's . However he had to silently snicker because he more than likely wouldn't have to do it because the old man would do it for him. He would take even small amounts of sick satisfaction where he could take it today because at least he knew he wasn't the only one .

.

.

.

Rukia hated her life she thought to herself as she violently slashed the steam of a flower that was to go into one of the million arrangements that her grandfather had given to her.

Thinking back the night before had not been that bad . Sure everything had gone all over the place and there would be talk that her family had completely lost it for a very long time within the noble houses , but at least she had passed out and hadn't had to deal with the fall out.

The night should have been the biggest shock of her shot life but waking up that morning had truly made her fear for her life. She was not in her bedroom at her own home that she shared with Byakuya . At further inspection of the foreign room she realized she was at her family's home on the outside of the Seireitei . More specifically she was in her room at her Oji-sama's house, normally this wouldn't be a bad thing she happened to like this house a great deal, but after she saw the look on his face the night before she wondered if this was the calm before the storm and he was going to ship her off to god knows where for good.

As she pulled the covers over her head she hoped this was all a sick joke then she heard a sharp rapping on her door . Pulling the covers down to her nose she looked at the door dubiously knowing almost for certain that this was not her normal maid that resided in this house.

"I know your awake Rukia."

She heard her grandfathers voice on the other side of the door and she almost pulled the covers up over head and curled up in a ball.

"Don't make me come in there . I am too old to worry about indecency so that won't matter In this house."

Oh god she thought panicked he was serious! He was way passed Byakuya's age and well she was technically his granddaughter and a true elder so no one would question if he chose to drag her to the end of the world and off a cliff.

"Coming." She said weakly

She was not about to do anything slowly or drag her feet like she would if a normal person was upset with her because this man meant business and no one dare disrespect him. Practically flying into a Yukata and slippers she opened the door to see a very angry ,very irritated face staring down at her.

"Good morning Oji-sama." She said weakly and bowed low.

" I don't have time for that." He turned sharply and started to walk quickly down the hall .

She didn't have to be told twice to follow him even if she had to run to do so.

"Since you have found such a fondness for expensive Kimono" He almost growled as he continued walking not bothering to look back . " I have opened our storage closet so that you may pick out one your grandmothers used to wear until I say you can return to normal dress."

Well this was almost cool she thought somewhat surprised until she realized what her grandmother had looked like in all of the pictures that she had seen of her. The Kimono had always been extremely volumes which meant there was a lot of them under the main one and she had always worn a stiff haori , but she had a sinking feeling that she was going to be forced to wear a Furisode. They were undoubtedly beautiful , but impossible for her to wear . The family actually took pity on her and let her wear a less formal one to important functions because she would trip all over herself if she wore a Furisode.

She could feel her stomach do flip flops if she ruined one of her grandmothers kimono she was going to die no if ands or but's about it.

"Yes Oji-sama." She said softly.

He turned back to look at her and glared. "Your hair is a mess." He said coldly. " I will not have you disrespecting your grandmother by looking that unkempt and so." He paused "Messy. It will be redone."

No! her mind screamed she couldn't do it. It would be the third time in forty eight hours that it would be done she was going to have no hair left . It kept everything she had to keep from protesting , but this was not a man you protested to and unlike Byakuya she could not negotiate with him.

Suddenly a woman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rukia by the upper arm and started to drag her away and she couldn't say a word.

"Oh by the way Rukia" She heard Ginrei's voice raise as she was dragged down the hall. "Your zanpakuto will be kept in my office until I decide to give it back as well."

Looking at the man she was afraid to get an expression, but she was silently enraged she had earned her damn zanpakuto, it was hers!

True to his word she was cleaned up ,her hair was scoured , scrubbed and pretty much rapped in scalding hot water to get all the goo that had been put into it last few days out. If that weren't bad enough a hot iron was taken to it after it had dried to make it straight as a board into the old style very much like she had seen her grandmother wear. Life was getting better and better she thought bitterly .

Just when she didn't think life could get much worse several huge box's were brought into the room that she was dressing in.

"Your grandfather found the kimono he wants you to wear." The very grouchy old woman that had dragged her down the hall snapped as she started to open the box's

Rukia's eyes got huge every single bloody kimono was a beautiful dove grey that would collect everything she could possibly trip on or spill or look at wrong.

"I'm not going to be able to move." She mumbled

"Speak up if you have something to say." The old witch said as she pulled out the obi.

Oh god, she almost passed out right then and there it wasn't normal , no it couldn't be it was yards and yards and yards of the material Byakuya's scarf was made of. Her stomach rolled and she thought she was going to throw up for sure this time . The obi was priceless if she moved she her Oji-sama would kill her _nothing_ could get on that fabric not dust from shifting , tea was out of the question one drop, one spill, one wrong sneeze and it was game over for her.

After everything was said and done it took the grumpy old woman to help her down the hall so she wouldn't trip over the sleeve's and kill herself and the kimono .

She was led into the garden where she saw large baskets of flowers and branches and vine's and her Oji-sama standing next to them.

"I need new arrangements for all the rooms in the house." His words came out coldly.

Looking at the basket she knew she could not keep the kimono clean. Trying to make flower arrangements all she could think of was water droplets and leaves falling in her lap. She was sure she must have turned as white one of the roses in the basket. Handing her over a pair of sharp sheers he smiled darkly.

"Have a good day my dear."

Helping her perch on a bench the old cranky witch left as well. How in the hell was she going to do this." As she thought about this the angrier she got . This was all Byakuya's fault if he wouldn't have been such a stubborn pain in the ass none of this would have happened , he was going to pay for this she had no idea how , but she had all day to sit and think about it.

After about three hours of sitting on the bloody bench without moving and inch ,and staring into the baskets of flowers she finally succumb to boredom. Looking into one of the large baskets she picked out a lovely white rose because there were about a million of them sitting in the baskets. She knew she was grossly over exaggerating but she couldn't help it , it truly did feel like there was about a million flowers in all and she really wasn't all that sure how long this task would take her seeing as she couldn't just pick and chose as she pleased and didn't have to worry about getting killed because something got on the damn kimono.

This brought a new surge of anger over her as she clipped the end of the rose with vengeance pretending it was Byakuya's head as childish as it was . This was not how she planned on any of this ending at all . Sitting knee deep in flowers and on the other end of her grand fathers good graces.

"What in the hell did I do to deserve this." She asked the rose that was in her hand.

"The same thing I did to get removed from my station for a week until whatever it was that has been affecting me is cured."

Without even looking up she knew it was Byakuya who was now standing over her.

" I don't even want to talk to _you_." She said testily without looking up. And it was true she didn't she was still holding on with all of her conviction that this whole mess was his fault. If he hadn't looked so damn good none of this would have happened!

"You're not even going to look up when you talk to me." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No!" she said angrily looking up without thinking as she pointed the white rose she was dissecting at him.

"Because you have no follow through with what you started last night so now I am stuck here in Oji-sama's garden with basket full of flowers and a stupid kimono that he will kill me for if I get anything on." She was so angry her hand that was holding the flower was shaking. " I have sat here for three hours trying to figure out how I am going to put a vase of these damn flowers in every single god damn room in this god damn house without pissing the sadistic man off." She narrowed her eyes at him " now I know where you get it from!"

He chuckled a little and kneeled down to where he was looking into her eyes, they were so beautiful she thought to herself as she felt a piece of herself start to thaw off before another wave of anger washed over her.

" You know you can't just walk in here and think that I will still fall all over you." There wasn't much conviction in her voice though.

Picking up her hand that had the flower in it he turn it over so that he wrist was facing up.

"No." He whispered and lifted her wrist up to kiss the bottom of it gently. "I do not." Her reached over for her other hand letting the previous one fall limply into her lap. " Expect you." Her kissed the bottom of the other one gently. "to forgive me any time soon."

All she could do was stair at him blankly as she felt his soft lips gently touch her and her mind to turned to jell-o

He leaned forward brushing her hair away from her neck "you look beautiful in the kimono." He kissed her neck softly. She Whimpered softly as she felt a gentle suction as he pulled away and kissed down to her collar. "Even more beautiful than last night and the nights before" He said honestly.

Dropping the rose not caring where it landed she brushed her hand along his cheek. "You better not stop this or I will kill you." She whispered as she felt his lips press against hers .

" I have no plan on it." He whispered pulling her to him kissing her deeply

"You may not plan it." A hard cold voice practically growled causing both of them to jump away like two guilty teenagers. "But I have other plans for both of you."

At that moment Rukia almost screamed in frustration as she looked up and saw her grandfathers smirk.

" Come Byakuya I have other plans for you."

Death was going to come swiftly to someone Rukia thought as she watched the two men walk off .

**Any who I have FINALLY gotten back to RukiXBya luving and there is much , much , much more to come : ) **

**So please R&R and tell me what you think . I personally thought the group punishment was a nice addition but let me know if you all think its worthy of expending on **

**Luv – your author**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all . So I know it has been like oh say forever since I have actually written anything for this story and I am extremely sorry for that . So I would like to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts/favorites It has truly meant a lot to me .So thank you , thank you , thank you .**

**Umm here is the next installment of the story I hope it will live up to the other chapters , So please read and enjoy.**

**P.S I know I used So a lot , sorry :/**

**P.P.S Please excuse any grammatical errors **

Rukia was left , alone , sitting there, alone, so very _alone_ . She started to rip the petals off the rose , alone , and now extremely frustrated . So frustrated in fact she thought she was going to scream. He was so close , so very close. She let out a pathetic little sigh and dropped her hands along with the mangled rose into her lap in pure frustration. Looking down she couldn't even muster up the energy to really get freaked out that some green from the steam of the rose might get onto the kimono. No that freak out would come later after this current one was done.

Looking down at her wrists she could still feel his lips pressed softly against her skin . Closing her eyes she shivered because the moment his lips touched her skin it felt like white hot fire was coursing through her veins and had ignited something deep within her core. After each kiss she felt breathless and greedy and left wanting more, more of his lips , his hands more of him. . . . . And she was about to get it too and then. . . . Oji-sama happened , the man was quickly turning out to be the biggest kill joy of her life.

All she wanted to do was scream , cry throw the biggest fit this family had ever seen then screw Byakuya's brains out, because really from the start of all of this that was really all she wanted . Looking down at the mangled rose in her lap she frown deeply because really that's not all she wanted it was never what she wanted in the first place . Sure sex was a huge motivator , but it certainly wasn't what she wanted . Letting herself slump for down into her kimono she flicked a rose petal off her lap . What she really wanted was him just him as a man , not as head of clan, as Taichou or anything thing else she just wanted Byakuya Kuchiki the man.

Letting out a soft snort she couldn't say she hadn't gotten that either, in the last few days she had watched him freak out publicly (which is something that _never _happened) Lose his temper , smile and other wise just act as close to normal as that man would ever get. She just wished she didn't have to bitch slap him metaphorically speaking to get that reaction out of him because how hard headed and dense could one man possibly be . Letting out an angry sigh she could feel herself going full circle and start to get angry again , because if it weren't for him being stupid she wouldn't be sitting in her grandfathers garden in her grandmothers priceless kimono with a basket full of flowers and a task that was close to impossible to finish. When it was all said and done with she wasn't going to fuck him she was going to kill him or try at least .

Looking back down into the basket she sneered she hated roses. She couldn't bring herself to look at them any more so resting her hands gently in her lap she looked around the garden once again . In all actuality it was a pretty garden , peaceful and tranquil not quite as analy organized as the one back at home . Perhaps that was what the beauty of it was for her ,thing could just be here . Speaking of things just being she smiled softly as she heard some rustling around in the brush years ago he Ojii-sama had bought some bunny's to let rome free in the garden to placate her and later on she found out it was also to make her feel a little bit more wanted.

Looking to the pile of brush curiously she wanted to see which bunny would show it's self to her this time because there was a white lop eared one she had affectionately named snowball that she particularly enjoyed because often times during the summer they would spend long hours near the lake in the middle of the garden hiding from the rest of the family.

However slowly but surely the rustling became louder and louder until it wasn't just the sound of rustling brush but the sound of branches snapping and breaking quickly .Rukia could almost feel the rush of the something that was careening through the tree's at mock speed.

Instinctively she grabbed for her zanpakuto but quickly remembered she didn't have it anymore ! The only other instinct she has was to stand and fight whatever it was that was careening at her. Whatever it was that was moving so fast was about to pop out of the clearing, but as she looked at it ,the thing she thought was large wasn't large at all like a hollow would be . As a matter of fact it was such an odd shape she wasn't sure what it was . When it violently popped through the shrubbery she was truly confused because all she saw a blur of pink, black and grey that smelled burnt.

As it flew at her she didn't realize what it was until it as to late and recognized the voice that was screaming in pure terror

"Ruk-ya- chan."

With wide eyes she was paralyzed in horror as she watch in slow motion as the thing that sounded like a terrified Yachiru smashed into her.

As the singed smoking Yachiru adhered herself to Rukia she realized It was all over for her as she felt herself fall back. Her poor kimono was going to be coved in soot ,grass stains, and more likely it was going to be ripped and it was definitely going to be trashed and there was no questions about it her Ojii-sama was going to kill her.

.

,

.

Byakuya followed silently behind his Ojji-sama as they made their way quickly out of the garden.

"You know I am not happy with your behavior." The old man said emotionlessly without even bothering to turning around to face Byakuya .

Byakuya stared stiffly at the back of the old man's head . He didn't dare say a word as the old man spoke because there really was nothing he could say to defend himself that would make this situation any better . As a matter of fact if he remembered correctly if he said anything, if he even swallowed wrong or rolled his eyes the old man would know and what would have been a light scolding would turn into something much , much worse because the old bastard knew everything that made Byakuya miserable.

The silence lingered on as they walked down the seemingly endless path that led to the house if indeed they were going to go to house. They may just go to one of the training rings and the old man would pick various drills and run Byakuya physically into the ground until he couldn't move like he used to do when he was younger and did things there just weren't words to properly scold him with . That thought made Byakuya involuntarily shiver. He prayed to everything holy that the old man was so angry he didn't feel it or would chose to ignore it .

Thankfully the silence continued as they continued to move at a quick yet elegant pace that had taken Byakuya many years to perfect . As they reached the back step to the porch the silence was broken.

"There is nothing you have to say for yourself?"

Was this a trap the vary paranoid part of Byakuya brain practically screamed with fear. was the old man trying to get him to incriminate himself further, but he could not , not answer the man because the disrespect to that would be so great that the punishment whatever it was would intensified because defiance and insolence were almost an irreparable offences. He was damned if he did , he was damned if he didn't.

"No Ojii-sama. I have nothing to say for the offences that I have committed ." The words came out completely devoid of emotion even more devoid than what would be considered normal for him because even the slight inflection of anything could make things worse. Mentally pausing he had a feeling this was a sliver of what Rukia must feel like on a daily basis.

Much to his relief this seemed to be a satisfactory answer to the extremely loaded question because the silence continued as they walked into the main part of the house, but he didn't dare move or show any sign of relief that this may end up . . . Well the large list of offences would have one less added to it.

They moved further into the house silently through rooms and corridors , why did this house seem so much larger than usually did. Today it felt like a veritable maze of corridors as they moved though the house each one seemed to get colder than the last. He always thought himself to be a sensible , sane man but his mind was playing tricks on him that he was not liking .

Finally reaching what Rukia would consider the bowels of the house they reached the door to his Ojii-samas personal office. As Ginrei opened the door Byakuya quickly checked his posture his farcical expression even the way he was walking because all it took was one thing to be off.

The door opened the and the old man walked in without turning around leaving him to shut the door quietly behind both men . This was a task that had gotten Byakuya in trouble on multiple occasions in his youth because slamming doors had once been his specialty and final nail in whatever offence he had created that day because it was what tried his well known temper.

The door clicked shut quietly making the oppressive silence even more noticeable , but so far so good nothing look out of place in the office that he come to know so well . Nothing had been shifted around or moved it didn't look like anything had been thrown around which was a good thing because what no one really knew was that when Ginrei got well and truly mad somehow papers weights had a way of connecting with walls or other hard objects , but just to be sure Byakuya glanced quickly over to the old mans desk to make sure nothing was disturbed and much to his vast relief everything that had been on his desk the last time he had entered this grandfather inner sanctum was still there.

Not bother to turn around Ginrei let out a low growl "You haven't pissed me off to drive me to violence yet Byakuya."

The low tenor of his grandfathers voice sent chills down Byakuya's spine leaving him feeling much like a little boy which was something that discomfited his to no end , but now was not the time or the place to do anything about it because he may be the head of family but his grandfather was god in his families little world .

"Do you have anything to say for yourself my dear grandson." Walking around the desk the old man sat down in front of a large pile of books .

His dear grandson , when had Byakuya become his dear grandson . He had been Byakuya ,Byakuya-kun and on the very rare and bone chilling occasion he had been stripped of his name completely and referred to as 'That Boy' but dear grandson , was he going to die?

"I didn't think so."

He was so screwed the old man didn't even bother to give him a chance to respond.

it seems that you and your little friends have gotten your selves into quite a mess." Ginrei's cold impassive face not betraying even the tiniest hint of emotion ."A mess that I will not clean up for you."

"I wasn't." Byakuya started to futilely try to defend himself .

"Silence ." his grandfather voice cut through the air like a knife . " I don't want to hear a single word from you ,you have to many offences stacked against you , you don't need to add any more to that list, but as I was say. You have made a mess and I will not clean it up for you I may be taking over your squad for an indeterminable amount of time but it wasn't my dick that got you into this mess and I will not be the one to give the sex talk that Unahanna Taichou has kindly made the outline for."

A thick manila envelope had aperated from somewhere and landed on the desk next to the large stack of books with a resounding thump.

"I really must give the woman some credit your report will be most comprehensive."

"But I." Byakuya started only to get steam rolled yet again .

"But you nothing Byakuya. You will be the one to give this report ." Shifting the envelope to the side of the desk the old man rested his hand on one of the large stack of thick books.

Byakuya watched as his grandfather Looked from the books to Byakuya then back to the books he could swear there was the hint of a sadistic smile playing at the corners of his grandfather lips . "Now I have saved you a little time and wasted energy by going and collecting your research material for you seeing as I am not sure how much experience you have in this topic seeing as I do not have a daughter in law and there is no pitter patter of little feet running around my manor ."

Byakuya fought the urge to cringe was it everyone job to take swipes at his man hood. At this point he really felt like bursting but now was not the time for righteous indignation.

"Thank you grandfather." But even through years and years of practice he just couldn't manage to get his words to come out any other way than through gritted teeth .

"Your welcome." The old man actually smiled as he stood up from the desk . "Now I have things I must be attending to so I will leave you alone to make up a rough draft that you may submit to me at the end of the night so that I may look over it to make sure it is inclusive. Because Byakuya- kun." A sadistic smile spread across the old mans face "I have made it a point the invite the captain commander to this little talk so you can try to redeem yourself."

There were no words left to say Byakuya was well and truly screwed any hope of being able to quickly gloss over this report had just gotten violently thrown out the window.

"And now my dear boy I will leave you to it."

Byakuya watched his grandfather sweep gracefully out of the office without sparing him a second glance . Waiting until his grandfathers footsteps could no longer be heard he let out the breath he had been holding and fought the urge to violently swear .

"Fantastic." Shaking his head he walked behind his grandfathers desk taking a seat in front of the large looming books. Well on the bright side of things if Unahanna wrote the report it would be extremely clinical and dry. Now to see what books his grandfather had picked out for this unwanted research project.

"S.T.D's for dummies." Byakuya mentally frowned before setting that books aside.

"Where do baby's come from." He fought the urge to bang his head into the desk.

"The Karma Sutra."God he really didn't want to know why the old man got that book.

"So your going to be a parent.". . . Seriously.

"Everything you always wanted to know about sex but where to afraid to ask." There was a post it note on this one that he was just going to gloss over for now.

And finally. "Parenting for the inept"

That was just the first stack from the library from hell. It was going to be a long night.

**So there it was Please , Please , Please be kinds and review . press that little button you know you want to .**


End file.
